Antares Lestrange
by reborn77184
Summary: Antares a été enlevé à ses parents à seulement quelques semaines de vie. Le couple Lestrange fera tout pour récupérer leur fils... et cette histoire d'âme sœur...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Un cri s'éleva dans la pièce. D'abord faible, puis de plus en plus fort.

-C'est un garçon Madame Lestrange, dit avec un sourire la sage femme tout en lavant magicalement l'enfant qui se tortillait dans ses bras. Son assistante coupa le cordon ombilical et se débarrassa d'un coup de baguette du placenta tout en changeant les draps

-Donnez le moi, répondit Bellatrix, le souffle court.

-Le voilà, dit la sage femme en posant le bébé enveloppé dans une couverture dans les bras de sa mère. Il est en excellente santé, voulez vous que je fasse venir votre mari ?

-Faites, répondit distraitement la nouvelle mère, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son fils.

Un grand homme brun entra dans la chambre. Il avait les yeux gris, une légère barbe finement taillée et une robe de sorcier noire d'un tissu noble. Il s'avança rapidement vers sa femme et son fils. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur ce dernier, le temps sembla s'arrêter.

-Il est magnifique, souffla Rodolphus.

-Oui, répondit sa femme. Il a tes yeux remarqua-t-elle quand le petit fit un effort colossal pour les ouvrir. Ton père sera heureux d'apprendre que c'est un garçon.

-Cela a peu d'importance que ce soit une fille ou un garçon, répondit le brun. Il faut juste que ce soit un alpha. La dernière femme alpha de la famille est morte il y a une centaine d'année. C'était Leta Lestrange. Elle a fait partie des plus puissants de la famille. Notre fils peut bien en être un lui même.

\- Quand le saurons-nous ?

-Dans quelques mois. Le loup qui habite en lui se réveillera et il aura sa première transformation. Il faudra que je reste avec lui pendant ces quelques heures. Rabastan pourra venir aussi, je doute qu'il veuille rater la transformation de son neveu.

-Pourrais-je rester ?

-Malheureusement non, seuls ceux qui sont des descendants directs de la famille Lestrange peuvent approcher un louveteau. Il faut qu'on lui apprenne les règles de vie dans la famille, et mes instincts protecteurs, ainsi que ceux de mon frère, tournerons à plein régime. Pour nous, tout humain sera un signe de menace, que tu sois mon épouse ou non, répondit l'homme.

On pouvait deviner de l'excitation quant à la future détermination de son fils, mais aussi une once de tristesse du au fait que sa femme ne pourra être présente.

-Je comprends répondit la brune. Son visage, qui était quelques minutes avant rougie par l'effort, reprenait maintenant sa couleur d'origine, la blancheur d'une porcelaine.

\- Comment veux-tu l'appeler ? Je sais qu'il est coutume que ce soit l'homme qui choisisse le prénom mais je me suis toujours dis que les Black avaient un don pour trouver les plus beaux prénoms.

La femme rigola légèrement, se tue un instant et répondit :

-J'aime Antares

-Antares alors. Bienvenue au monde, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front quand on toqua à la porte. Après une réponse positive des propriétaires des lieux, la sage femme passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Je dois faire quelques vérifications, le peser et le mesurer, dit-elle.

C'est avec réticence que Bellatrix donna son fils à la femme. Cette dernière le remarqua et la rassura :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je travaille pour la famille depuis de nombreuses années.

-C'est vrai, assura Rodolphus avec un micro sourire, c'est elle qui a aidé ma mère à nous mettre au monde moi et mon frère.

Bellatrix tendit l'enfant à la sage femme, mais toujours avec une pointe de remord.

\- Profitez-en pour vous reposer Madame, je reviens dans 10 minutes.

Bellatrix soupira, s'enfonça dans ses coussins et ferma les yeux. Son mari s'assit à côté d'elle et lui pris délicatement la main. Il savait à quoi sa femme pensait.

-Cela restera un secret le plus longtemps possible. Si les membres de l'ordre parvenaient à l'apprendre, nous serons en position de faiblesse. Et aucun de nous deux ne veut mettre notre fils en danger. Je te propose que seuls ta sœur Narcissa, son mari et mon frère soient au courant et puissent passer le voir. De toute façon tu as utilisé un sort de dissimulation pour camoufler ton ventre pendant toute la grossesse. Personne ne viendra poser de questions.

-Le seigneur des ténèbres aussi doit être mis au courant.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit déjà au courant, rien ne lui échappe.

-C'est vrai, sourit la femme.

Elle avait la peau pâle, des yeux d'un noir profond et la beauté des Black. Ses cheveux noirs légèrement ondulés lui collaient au visage à cause de la transpiration. Son mari, d'un informulé, lui changea ses vêtements et la nettoya. Elle sourit quand il l'embrassa. Tout était parfait. Rodolphus sortit de la chambre pour la laisser se reposer. Elle s'endormit quelques secondes plus tard.

Trois semaines plus tard.

Un vieil homme tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il s'arrêta devant un homme. Il était petit, le sommet de son crâne était chauve, entouré de cheveux fins en bataille, à la couleur indéfinissable. Il avait l'aspect flétri d'un homme replet qui aurait perdu beaucoup de poids en peu de temps. Sa peau paraissait sale et terne, il avait un nez pointu et des petits yeux humides, comme ceux d'un rat.

Le premier homme, quand à lui, était grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendait jusqu'à la taille. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois.

-Trois semaines vous dites Peter ?

-Oui professeur Dumbledore, répondit ledit Peter. Ils ne sont pas sortis du manoir depuis trois semaines. Vous-savez-qui non plus n'a pas fait d'apparition depuis quelques temps.

-Oui, ils préparent sûrement quelque chose de grand. Je vais rejoindre Alastor pour ce coup, il faudra être en vigilance constante.

Il réfléchit un instant puis repris la parole :

-Va me chercher les frère Prewett et le couple Londubat veux tu, j'ai une mission à vous confier.

Trois semaines plus tôt.

Tom Marvolo Riddle regarda le nouveau né endormi dans les bras de sa mère, pensif.

-Faites en sorte qu'il suive vos pas, il serait regrettable de perdre un atout comme celui-ci.

-Bien mon Seigneur, dit Rodolphus en hochant la tête, l'air grave.

Bien qu'il soit totalement dévoué au Seigneur des ténèbres, son instinct de père, de loup, grogna en entendant le mot « atout » designer son fils. Néanmoins, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son fils se dirige vers le camp adverse.

Le petit, en entendant la voix de l'inconnu, avait ouvert les yeux et ils se regardèrent fixement pendant deux secondes. Voldemort cligna des yeux et brisa le lien invisible qu'il avait tissé avec Antares.

-Je vous laisse trois semaines à tous les deux et à vos familles respectives pour s'occuper de lui et que toi, Bellatrix, puisse te remettre pleinement de ton accouchement. Je veux vous retrouver au maximum de vos capacités, suis-je bien clair ?

-Oui mon seigneur, répondit le couple automatiquement.

-Bien, nous attaquerons le Chemin de travers à votre retour. Ce ne sera qu'un petit raid, histoire de leur faire comprendre que Lord Voldemort ne faiblit pas.

Trois semaines plus tard.

Les gens criaient et courraient dans les minces allées du Chemin de travers. Les mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie, s'amusant à effrayer les malheureux qui n'avaient pu s'échapper à temps. Les sortilèges de magie noire pleuvaient ainsi que les endoloris. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été clair : pas de morts, juste rappeler qu'il était encore bien présent avec ses plus fidèles et plus puissants serviteurs.

Les aurors arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, ainsi que l'Ordre du phœnix. Dumbledore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il croisa le regard du couple Londubat et hocha la tête. Frank et Alice prirent chacun la main d'un des frères Prewett et transplanèrent vers le manoir Lestrange.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, un rat s'échappa de la poche de Gideon et se métamorphosa presque instantanément.

-Venez, dit Peter, il faut emprunter ce chemin pour accéder au manoir. Le reste n'est qu'une illusion.

-Une illusion de haut niveau, remarqua Frank, si tu ne nous aurais rien dis nous serions tombés dans le panneau.

-Je fais partis des rares personnes à savoir cela, répondit Peter, les Lestrange font partie des meilleurs lieutenants de Vous-savez-qui et c'est chez eux que se tiennent les réunions.

Il sortit sa baguette et entama un sortilège complexe.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu aurais ce niveau de magie Peter, dit Alice, un sourcil arqué.

-Les gens se souviennent de moi comme du petit toutou qui suivait les apprentis mangemorts de Poudlard et qui ne se faisait jamais remarquer. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Dumbledore m'a demandé de rejoindre son camp. Et puis, continua-t-il, les joues légèrement rougies par le compliment, il faut un minimum de bonne maîtrise de la magie pour devenir animagus, surtout à 15 ans.

-Il est vrai que je ne me souvenais pas vraiment de toi, assuma Frank, Dumbledore a eu l'œil pour le coup.

Peter ne répondit pas et devant le groupe se dessina le manoir Lestrange.

Le groupe avança prudemment. Arrivé devant la porte, Peter l'ouvrit. Un elfe de maison apparu devant lui, ayant reconnu la magie de Pettigrew lors de son arrivée devant le manoir.

Gideon le stupefixa une demie seconde plus tard et lui lança un obliviate. Les cinq sorciers s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes au cas où quelqu'un viendrait.

-Homenum revelio, incanta Alice.

Une lueur blanche s'éleva dans l'air.

-Il y a quelqu'un en haut, chuchota un des frères Prewett.

-Je croyais que tous les mangemorts étaient au raid, ajouta l'autre frère en lançant un coup d'œil agacé vers Pettigrew.

-C'est ce que Vous-savez-qui avait prévu, dit Peter dans un couinement qui rappelait sans mal son animagus.

-Allons-y, dit Frank tout en montant l'escalier, la baguette bien en main.

Tous suivirent la lueur blanche jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois finement ouvragée et disparu.

-Alohomora, marmonna Gideon.

Le loquet s'actionna et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques millimètres.

-À trois, chuchota Frank, un... deux... trois !

Tous entrèrent dans la pièce comme un seul homme, pointant leur baguette dans tous les coins.

-Il n'y a personne, fit remarquer Peter.

-Tu te trompes, répondit Alice, les yeux rivés sur un berceau.

Elle s'approcha prudemment, sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsqu'elle se pencha sur le berceau, un cri s'échappa de sa bouche. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement normal de trouver un bébé dans un berceau, cela l'était moins lorsque ledit berceau se trouvait dans le manoir Lestrange.

Alice le pris dans ses bras. Il était entouré d'une couverture noire. Elle remarqua bien vite le médaillon qui pendait autour de son cou.

-Antares, lut-elle, c'est un garçon.

Le bébé commença à pleurer, non seulement il avait été tiré de son sommeil, mais en plus il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de ses parents. Alice l'examina méthodiquement : il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs, la peau pale et les yeux gris.

-Les Lestrange ont eu un garçon, dit Fabian, choqué.

-Il faut le donner à Dumbledore, on ne peut pas laisser un enfant avec ces mangemorts. Il est encore pur, on peut en faire l'un des notre, enchaîna son frère.

Alice garda le petit qui commençait à s'endormir de fatigue dans ses bras. Elle resserra son étreinte lorsqu'il plongea dans un profond sommeil. Les Prewett avaient raison, se dit-elle, on ne peut pas laisser ce pauvre enfant aux mains de ces mages noirs. Une petite voix dans sa tête, son instinct maternel sûrement, lui susurra que si on lui enlevait son enfant à elle, elle deviendrait folle. Alice se força à rejeter cette voix le plus loin possible, elle secoua la tête.

-Que se passe-t-il chérie ?, demanda Frank d'un ton inquiet.

-Je me disais juste qu'à la place des Lestrange, je deviendrai folle à l'idée qu'on m'ait volé mon bébé. Imagine que l'on nous prenne Neville... jamais je ne m'en remettrais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore saura quoi faire. Et Bellatrix est déjà folle à lier, ce ne serait pas saint pour le bébé de le laisser avec elle et sa famille. Et puis, Sirius et Andromeda ont bien rejoint la lumière.

-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Alice avec un maigre sourire.

Le groupe sortit du manoir, suivant Peter qui était déjà venu maintes fois. Une fois dehors ils se dépêchèrent de franchir le portail pour pouvoir transplaner vers le quartier général de l'Ordre, et de se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

La marque des ténèbres sur le bras gauche de Rodolphus chauffa légèrement en signe de repli. Ils avaient obéit à leur maître laissant derrière eux des sorciers blessés ou terrorisés pour ceux qui étaient encore conscients. Ils n'avaient fait aucune victime. Le seul but de cette attaque était de montrer à tous que leur Maître était encore présent. Il fallait montrer sa puissance ainsi que celle de ses lieutenants.

Cependant, une moue s'installa sur les lèvres du brun. Il avait repéré quelques sangs de bourbe qu'il avait connu à Poudlard au cours de l'attaque. Sans les indications de son Maître il se serait fait un plaisir de mettre fin à leurs jours. « Tant pis », se dit-il, « ce sera pour la prochaine fois ».

Il repéra sa femme dans le groupe de mangemorts. Elle avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille, un sourire collé aux lèvres, les joues à peine rougies et des yeux encore brillants. Il mettait sa main à coupé qu'elle s'était défoulée sur les sangs mêlés et les sangs de bourbes. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle n'était pas sortie du manoir, refusant de quitter leur fils et profitant pleinement de la pause que leur avait offert le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais elle était une guerrière, il fallait qu'elle bouge, quelle se batte. Et le camp de la lumière faisaient de parfaites victimes.

Il sourit d'un mélange de fierté et de tendresse. Beaucoup pensaient que leur mariage était le fruit d'un accord entre la famille Black et la famille Lestrange afin de préserver leur sang. Il s'avérait en fait que Bellatrix était son âme sœur. Il avait passé la nuit de ses 17 ans dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, comme l'exigeait le règlement de l'école lorsque l'anniversaire de l'élève se situait en cours d'année scolaire. Quand sonna minuit il n'avait qu'un prénom et qu'une image en tête : Bellatrix. Son seul désir était d'être à ses côtés. La magie de Poudlard opéra et laissa son âme sœur, plus âgée que lui de quelques années, transplaner dans la pièce spéciale où il avait été placé au sein de l'infirmerie. Seule l'infirmière fut au courant de l'identité de son âme sœur et elle les laissa partir après une semaine.

C'était une règle chez les sorciers, lorsque les deux âmes sœurs se rencontrent pour la première fois en tant que tel, leur instinct les obligeaint à passer au minimum une semaine ensemble afin d'apprendre à se connaître. Généralement, si une personne les dérangeaient durant cette période, elle n'en sortait pas indemne.

Bellatrix le rejoignit, le tirant de ses pensées. Ils transplanèrent tous les deux vers leur manoir. Quand ils entrèrent, la première chose qu'ils virent fut leur elfe de maison stupéfixé. Une panique sourde émergea en chacun d'eux.

-Finite Incantatem, dit rapidement Bellatrix.

Mais Rodolphus se dirigeait déjà en courant vers la chambre de son fils. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et alla vers le berceau. Vide. Il hurla de colère. Au même moment Bellatrix arriva et s'effondra à genoux.

-Ils m'ont volé mon bébé ! Ils m'ont volé mon fils ! Cria-t-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Rodolphus en s'agenouillant face à sa femme. Qui a fait ça ?!

-Pettigrew, les frères Prewett et le couple Londubat, murmura-t-elle, la colère prenant le relais face à la tristesse.

-Pettigrew ?! Comment ?

-C'est un traître, l'elfe avait reconnu sa marque magique lorsqu'il a levé l'illusion devant le manoir. Lui et les quatre autres l'ont stupéfixé et lui ont lancé un obliviate. Ces raclures ne savaient sûrement pas que ce sort ne marchait pas sur les elfes. Il a tout vu.

-Je vais les tuer.

-Nous allons les tuer.

Lily et James Potter se trouvaient chez eux, à Godric's Hollow. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un chat noir ronronnait, roulé en boule sur les cuisses de l'homme. Aucun d'eux ne parlait, on pouvait lire de la tristesse sur leur visage.

Lily posa ses mains sur son ventre, là où une petite semaine avant, leur bébé était présent. Leur fils aurait du faire partit de ce tableau, il aurait du être en train de dormir dans les bras de sa mère ou pleurer car il avait faim. Mais il était mort en couche, les médicomages n'ayant rien pu faire pour le sauver.

James embrassa le front de sa femme en guise de soutien, partageant aussi sa douleur. Soudain on toqua à la porte. Lily se leva et alla ouvrir. Albus Dumbledore se tenait sur le perron. Elle le laissa entrer, sachant que les sorts autour de leur maison ne laissaient entrer que les personnes désirées. Tout deux allèrent dans le salon où se trouvait James, qui se leva au grand malheur de leur chat qui cracha avant de s'enfuir au premier étage.

Le vieil homme avait un paquet au creux de ses bras.

-Oui professeur Dumbledore ? S'enquit Lily.

-J'ai appris la mauvaise nouvelle, vous avez toutes mes condoléances.

-Je vous remercie, dit James.

Dumbledore s'approcha. Le paquet dans ses bras bougea légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur ?

-Un bébé, répondit-il sans chercher à passer par quatre chemins. C'est un sang-mêlé, ses parents se sont fait tuer lors d'une attaque de Voldemort.

-Par Merlin, souffla James. Que comptez vous faire ?

-Je me suis dis que vous pourriez l'adopter, je sais que cela ne remplacera pas le bébé que vous avez perdu il y a quelques jours mais je ne doute pas que vous en prendrez grand soin.

James et Lily se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde. Tous deux voulaient devenir parent et ce petit garçon ne demandait que des parents et être aimer. La décision fut vite prise.

-Nous acceptons avec plaisir professeur, annonça James. Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me disais que nous pourrions utiliser la potion de parenté afin qu'il devienne votre fils même par le sang.

Cette potion, bien quelle soit considérée comme de la « magie » blanche, utilisait le sang des deux personnes désirant adopter un enfant. Une fois bu par l'enfant, ce dernier se métamorphose en ce qu'il aurait du être si ses parents adoptifs étaient ses vrais parents. Le seul moyen d'annuler cette potion est que les vrais parents fassent de même avec une autre potion.

-C'est une excellente idée, dit Lily. Quand pouvons nous le faire ?

-J'ai déjà la potion avec moi, il ne me manque plus qu'une goutte de votre sang.

Tout deux se piquèrent le bout de leur index et laissèrent échapper une goutte de sang. La potion changea de couleur, passant du vert émeraude au bleu roi. Dumbledore laissa Lily prendre le bébé dans ses bras et lui faire avaler le liquide.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans le silence. Puis les cheveux noirs du petit se changèrent en roux sombre, sa peau devint légèrement moins claire. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son nouveau père. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ils purent voir leurs transformation de gris à marron, comme ceux de Lily.

-Comment voulez-vous l'appeler ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Nous avions prévu d'appeler notre fils Harry, je pense qu'il mérite bien son nom, dit Lily avec un sourire.

-Je suis d'accord, renchéri son mari. Ce sera Harry Potter.

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Antonin Dolohov regarda du coin de l'œil le couple Lestrange ainsi que le petit frère de Rodolphus, Rabastan. Bellatrix, son mari et son beau frère tuaient et torturaient à tout va. Ils avaient changé de comportement depuis quelques temps. Son âme sœur, Tom Marvolo Riddle, n'avait rien voulu lui dire mis à part le fait qu'ils avaient perdu quelque chose de très important.

Bellatrix semblait avoir plongé dans la folie et les deux hommes étaient devenus encore plus froid qu'avant. Antonin reporta son attention sur ses deux assaillants, les frères Prewett. Ce raid avait pour but d'éliminer le plus de membres de l'Ordre, si les Lestrange tuaient et torturaient plus que d'habitude, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre.

Lesdits Lestrange se trouvaient à présent face au couple Londubat. D'après les dires de leur elfe de maison, c'était Alice Londubat qui était partit avec leur fils. Il fallait qu'ils sachent où il était à présent, ils devaient le récupérer à tout pris. Elle et son mari étaient certes de très bons duellistes mais ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des Lestrange.

-Stupefix ! Cria Bellatrix.

Le sort atteignit Frank Londubat, Rodolphus fit de même avec sa femme. Le couple Lestrange transplanèrent en emportant avec eux Alice et Frank. Rabastan les suivit une demie seconde plus tard, emportant le jeune Barty Croupton Junior avec lui. Le gamin voulait faire ses preuves, ce qui suivra sera une bonne expérience pour lui.

Au manoir Lestrange, quelques instants plus tard.

Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Barty atterrirent directement dans les cachots du manoir. Bellatrix et Barty mirent Alice dans une des cellules et lancèrent un _silencio_ autour d'eux. Les deux frères firent de même avec Frank dans une autre cellule. L'interrogatoire pouvait commencer. Ils surélevèrent magicalement le couple de façon à ce qu'ils puissent atteindre toutes les parties du corps.

Sachant que l'endoloris pouvait causer des dommages au cerveau des victimes, ils commencèrent tout d'abord par entailler la peau du couple Londubat avec un poignard.

-Où est-il ?! Cria Bellatrix. Où est mon fils ?!

Alice ne répondit rien et, de rage, la brune lui enfonça le poignard dans la paume de sa main. Sa victime cria de douleur, des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de ses paupières clauses. Barty qui était à côté resta quelques secondes interdit. Non seulement il venait d'apprendre que Bellatrix avait eu un bébé mais en plus il assistait pour la première fois à de la torture « moldue ».

La même scène se produisit du côté de Rodolphus et Rabastan, Frank ne voulant rien dire et le cadet des Lestranges s'énerva. D'abord, plusieurs minutes passèrent, plus plusieurs heures. À chaque fois que l'un des deux s'évanouissait, il était directement réveillé par un _enervatum_. D'autres techniques moldues furent utilisées comme glisser un tisonnier chauffé à blanc sous les ongles des victimes, arracher la peau des doigts ou encore briser les os plusieurs fois.

Au bout de quelques heures, d'un accord commun, Bellatrix et Rodolphus lancèrent leur premier endoloris. Frank et Alice hurlèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait depuis leur capture. Les endoloris se multiplièrent, bientôt rejoins par ceux de Rabastan et Barty. Mais rien d'autre que des cris s'échappèrent des lèvres du couple. Ils furent ce soir là, torturés à la folie.

Le lendemain un autre raid eu lieu. Sachant qu'il était trop tard pour sauver les capacités mentales du couple, le quatuor décida de les emmener avec eux et de les laisser aux pieds des ennemis.

Hello ! j(ai bien pris en compte vos commentaires et j'ai modifié mon premier chapitre, en voilà un deuxième pour me faire pardonner :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ça vous ait plus. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que ça plaise autant !

Je fais vite fait ma petite pub pour une deuxième fiction que je viens de commencer. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes j'ai deux chapitres postés et un troisième qui ne devrait pas tarder. C'est du Bellamione (Bellatrix/Hermione) donc pas sûr que ça plaise à tout le monde mais bon, si vous pouvez apprécier une Tom/Antonin/Harry, peu de choses peuvent vous dégouter (mis à part une certaine fiction choixpeau/Hermione, paix à mon âme, je n'ai jamais pu me remettre correctement de celle-là). Le titre de la fic est « Au Mangemort » !

Un grand merci à ma beta aussi !

 **Chapitre 3**

Quelques secondes passèrent. Les membres de l'Ordre regardèrent le couple Londubat avec effroi. Rabastan et Barty laissèrent tomber les deux corps devant eux. Ils étaient maculés de sang, on pouvait voir des coupures sur les bouts de peau apparents. Ils étaient tous les deux évanouis, presque morts. Un rire hystérique s'éleva dans les rangs des ténèbres.

Bellatrix les regarda avec des yeux fous. Elle avait perdu son bébé, son fils et elle n'avait pu tirer aucune information des deux personnes gisants à ses pieds. Elle allait faire couler du sang. Son mari à sa gauche n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle. Son instinct de loup lui disait de se transformer sur le champ et de faire un carnage dans le camp adverse, quitte à y laisser sa peau. Il sentit autour de lui la magie de son maître et repris rapidement ses esprits. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait retrouver son fils.

Marlene McKinnon hurla de rage et d'un coup les combats recommencèrent. Des membres du ministère arrivèrent, secondant les aurors qui envahirent les lieux. Le premier à attaquer fut Evan Rosier, un mangemort, qui envoya un sort qui cassa le nez d'Alastor Maugrey. Ce dernier riposta avec un _bombarda maxima_ qui envoya voltiger son ennemi contre un mur, lui brisant la nuque sur le coup.

Une dizaine d'aurors attaquèrent les trois Lestranges en même temps. Les mangemorts purent se protéger d'un _protego_ mais certains sorts passèrent au travers, ceux des aurors les plus puissants. Bellatrix fut atteinte d'un _stupéfix_ et s'écroula sur le sol. Rodolphus eut un moment de distraction lorsqu'il vit sa femme au sol et un auror lui envoya un _incarcerem_ qui le ligota avec des cordes solides. Sur le coup, la baguette de Rodolphus tomba de sa main et roula quelques mètres plus loin.

Rabastan regarda avec horreur son frère tomber à son tour. Un sorcier du ministère en profita pour lui lancer un _petrificus totalus_ dans son dos. Les trois mangemorts furent directement envoyés à Azkaban par transplanage. Barty, de son côté, s'enfuit du champ de bataille en transplanant.

Au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, le lendemain.

Tout était silencieux, pas un éternuement, pas un raclement de gorge ni de chaise. Rien. Ils venaient de perdre quatre de leurs membres. Les deux frères Prewett et le couple Londubat. Les premiers étaient morts sous la baguette de Dolohov et les deux autres avaient perdu l'esprit à jamais.

Molly Weasley, anciennement Molly Prewett se mis à pleurer dans les bras de son mari, Arthur. Depuis la mort de leurs parents, ses deux frères étaient la seule famille proche qui lui restait. A présent elle était seule.

Le couple Potter se tenait à l'écart, ils se sentaient coupable car, devant s'occuper de leur fils, ils n'ont pu assister au dernier raid de Voldemort. Une colère sourdre s'empara de James, c'était Dumbledore qui leur avait dit de rester chez eux.

\- Si nous avions été présents nous aurions pu-

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire, le coupa Dumbledore, tous les meilleurs combattants de Voldemort étaient présents. Leur seul but était de massacrer le plus de monde possible, vous n'auriez fait que des cibles de plus.

-Mais-

-Assez ! Ça suffit, repris le vieil homme d'une manière plus sereine. Rentrez tous dans vos maisons et reposez vous un maximum, nous ne savons pas de quoi demain est fait.

A Azkaban au même moment.

Bellatrix se réveilla mais garda ses yeux fermés. Elle avait mal partout, elle avait faim et soif. Mais surtout, elle avait froid. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. « Où est-ce que je suis ? Où est-ce que ces enflures m'ont emmenée ? ». Elle était étendue de tout son long sur son côté droit. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit que du noir. Elle ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes et commença à discerner une sorte de plafond en pierre. Elle tendit l'oreille entendu de l'eau couler, sûrement de la pierre. Sous elle, le sol était dur.

D'un coup, elle entendit un gémissement plaintif. Elle se redressa non sans difficultés et dirigea son regard face à elle. Elle pu voir des barreaux. « Azkaban » comprit-elle d'un seul coup. Un nouveau gémissement sur sa gauche la sortit de ses pensées. Elle rampa jusqu'aux barreaux et vit son mari au fond de sa cellule.

-Rodolphus ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui Bella, où sommes-nous ?

-A Azkaban je crois… je sens des détraqueurs tout près…

-Putain, tu vas bien ?

-J'ai mal partout et j'ai froid… et toi ? Comment tu t'es fait attraper ?

-Pareil. Ils m'ont ligoté quand je me suis retourné lorsque tu as été touché, j'ai baissé ma garde.

-Il va falloir tenir le temps que le Seigneur des ténèbres nous aide à nous évader, je sais qu'il le fera, j'en suis certaine. Et après on se remettra à la recherche de notre bébé, dit-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose. Il faut qu'on tienne, il le faut…

-Rod ? Bellatrix ? Dit une voix à sa droite.

-Rabastan ?! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fais prendre aussi ! S'énerva presque son grand frère. Mais Rabastan savait cet énervement n'était pas dirigé contre lui, mais plutôt contre les aurors, les membres de l'Ordre et les gens du ministère.

-Ouais, j'ai été perturbé par votre enlèvement et ils m'ont eu dans le dos, ces lâches. A part nous je ne sais pas qui s'est fait prendre.

-Personne j'espère. Nous sommes les lieutenants les plus dévoués du Maître, on ne peut qu'espérer qu'il vienne nous chercher.

-Bien sûr qu'il viendra nous aider à nous sortir de cette satanée prison ! Dit Bellatrix à son mari.

Dans les appartements de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Tom était assis à son bureau, les coudes posés dessus, les mains entrelacées et le menton dessus. Il était furieux, ses plus fidèles mangemorts avaient été capturés par les membres de l'Ordre et les aurors. Il aurait bien insulté de tous les noms le lien d'âme sœur qui reliait le couple Lestrange entre eux mais il avait sa propre âme sœur et savait très bien qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si quelqu'un venait à s'en prendre à celui-ci, Antonin Dolohov, un sorcier sang-pur russe dont la famille contrôlait la mafia de son pays d'origine. Ses parents avaient choisis de l'envoyer à Poudlard où il serait plus en sécurité.

Antonin était né la même année que Rodolphus. Les deux futurs mangemorts avaient rejoint ses rangs lors de leurs sixième année à Poudlard. Ce ne fut que lors des 17 ans du cadet qu'ils surent qu'ils étaient liés. Heureusement son anniversaire était lors des grandes vacances. Il doutait que Madame Pomfresh aurait été ravie de voir un de ses élèves s'échapper pendant une semaine dans les bras de Lord Voldemort.

Quelqu'un entra dans le bureau. Tom n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que c'était ledit Antonin qui venait d'entrer. Seul lui avait le droit d'entrer sans frapper sans se prendre un _doloris_. Le Russe s'approcha, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il contourna le bureau et rapprocha une chaise d'un _accio_ informulé. Il s'assit dessus, toujours en regardant son âme sœur. Grâce à leur lien, il pouvait sentir comment allait Tom et vice versa. Et là, Tom n'allait pas bien. Du tout. Il était furieux comme rarement il l'avait été jusqu'à présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Commença-t-il.

-Je vais les délivrer, répondit-il simplement, toujours en fixant le vide.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore faisait les 100 pas dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il était préoccupé. Il venait de se souvenir que les Lestranges avaient la faculté de se transformer en loup, l'emblème de leur famille. Ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir faire ça et si James et Lily se retrouvaient tout d'un coup avec un louveteau dans le berceau, ils allaient tout de suite comprendre qui était « leur » fils.

Il devait aussi se méfier de la magie du bambin. Ses deux parents venaient de famille noire, il était évident qu'il en serait de même pour leur fils. Heureusement la magie ne se manifestait pas avant l'âge de 7 ans, il aurait donc le temps pour se pencher sur ce problème. Mais il devait encore s'occuper de la future transformation d'Harry.

Il alla dans sa bibliothèque, il était sûr qu'il existait un moyen de contenir le loup dans le corps de l'enfant. Au bout du septième livre, il tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon que l'on devait passer autour du cou, accroché à une chaîne, et qui faisait en sorte que l'héritage magique ne se déclenche pas. Le seul problème était que c'était un artéfact de magie noire. Il ne pouvait donc pas se le procurer n'importe où.

Il appela Peter via son patronus en forme de phénix. L'homme grassouillet arriva 10 minutes plus tard tout essoufflé. Dumbledore commença :

-J'aurai besoin d'un service mon cher Peter. Et il se trouve que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui pourrait mener cette mission à bien.

-Quelle est donc cette mission professeur ? demanda le rat.

-Il se trouve que je veux étudier les particularités d'un certain médaillon que l'on ne trouve que dans des boutiques vendant des objets de magie noire. Il me semble qu'il y en ait un chez Barjow et Beurk. Je veux que tu le trouves et que tu me l'amène le plus vite possible. Aujourd'hui même sera le mieux. Voici l'argent, dit il en sortant une bourse pleine de gallions du tiroir de son bureau, et la description de l'objet en question.

-Bien professeur, j'y vais tout de suite !

-Fais donc mon cher Peter, fais donc.

Peter sortit précipitamment du bureau du proviseur, sortit de l'enceinte du château et transplana jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes. Peter entra directement dans la boutique. Elle était sombre, remplie de bocaux et d'objets en tout genre. Le rat avança à petits pas, il avait peur, et si Barjow avait comme mission de le tuer s'il le voyait ? Il trouvait ça bizarre que le seigneur des ténèbres n'ai pas encore envoyé de sbires pour venir le tuer après la dernière mission que lui avait donné Dumbledore. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas quoi penser du vol qu'il avait commit. Le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Qui aurait cru que ces fous puissent procréer. Le petit être serait bien mieux sans ses parents. Une autre partie de son cerveau pensait qu'il n'empêchait qu'il avait volé leur bébé. Si un jour le couple sortait d'Azkaban il était sûr d'être foutu.

-Que puis-je pour vous Monsieur Pettigrew ? Demanda Barjow.

-Je voudrais ceci, dit-il en lui tendant la feuille que Dumbledore lui avait donné.

-Ah, ce médaillon ! Il n'en existe que très peu dans le monde. Ça fera 50 gallions d'or.

-Tenez, dit Pettigrew en lui tendant la bourse. Il savait qu'il y avait largement assez.

Il sortit le plus vite possible et transplana vers le château sans demander la monnaie.

Arrivé au bureau de Dumbledore, il toqua et entra quand l'ordre lui fut donné. Le vieil homme était derrière son bureau, attendant patiemment le retour de Pettigrew. Lorsque celui-ci fut arrivé au niveau du bureau, il posa le médaillon sur le bureau et reparti sans demander son reste. Dumbledore pris le bijou et le fit tourner dans sa main. Malgré sa grosseur (il était de la taille de la paume du directeur) il était étonnement léger. « Parfait, comme ça je pourrais le mettre à son cou dès aujourd'hui » pensa-t-il.

Il sortit à son tour du château et transplana vers la maison des Potter.

Tom fulminait, un de ses anciens mangemorts, qui était de base en prison, en avait dénoncé un autre. Le jeune Barty avait donc été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban avec les trois Lestrange. L'autre mangemort, Igor Karkaroff, avait en échange été libéré et avait disparu dans la nature. Tom préparait son attaque à Azkaban depuis deux semaines à présent. Deux semaines où il n'avait fait aucune attaque pour éviter de perdre une partie de ses troupes.

Il savait que les détraqueurs étaient à sa botte. Il serait donc aisé d'aller détruire le mur de la forteresse. Il attaquerait ce soir. Il aurait bien voulu dire à Antonin de rester dans leurs appartements mais il savait très bien qu'il allait le suivre et il faisait partie de ses meilleurs combattants. Il n'était que 14h, ils avaient encore le temps.

Une autre chose occupait son esprit : depuis sa rencontre avec le fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix il ne pouvait se le sortir de la tête. Il était sur que le gamin allait faire de grandes choses. « S'il est encore vivant » se dit-il. Mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était le cas, qu'il allait revenir.

Tom alla dans sa chambre et trouva son amant allongé dans leur lit. Il était sur le ventre, la jambe gauche pliée et les bras sous l'oreiller. Le tout en n'étant vêtu en tout et pour tout qu'avec un caleçon noir. Tom sourit. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la nuit dernière. Il décida quand même de réveiller son amant pour le mettre au courant de la situation.

-Antonin ? Dit-il en s'asseyant près de sa tête. Antonin ! Répéta-t-il lorsqu'il n'obtint aucune réponse.

-Hum… Quoi ? Dit le Russe en baillant.

-Réunion de dernière minute, on attaquera Azkaban ce soir.

-Je viens avec toi, dit directement Antonin en se redressant.

-Je le sais bien, dit Tom avec un air sombre. Mais je te préviens-

-Oui, je sais, je ferai attention, ricana le plus jeune.

Tom soupira, son amant était incorrigible. Il aurait du être à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard.

Dumbledore toqua à la porte des Potter. Ce fut James qui lui ouvrit. Contrairement à la dernière fois, il était souriant. Il lui souhaita le bonjour et l'invita à entrer sans plus tarder. Le vieil homme le remercia et suivit James jusque dans le salon, il y trouva Lily avec Harry qui gazouillait sur ses genoux.

-Oh bonjour professeur, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Bonjour Lily, comment va votre fils ?

-Très bien, très bien ! Sourit Lily.

-Parfait, dit Dumbledore. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire.

-Oui ? demanda James.

-Il se peut que Harry ait plus tard des problèmes pour contrôler sa magie.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai trouvé le petit chez lui mais la porte d'entrée avait été enfoncée. Il y a des _chances_ pour qu'un sort ait été jeté sur lui lors de l'attaque. C'est pour cela que je vais vous demander de lui faire porter ceci, dit-il en tendant le médaillon accroché à une chaîne en argent vers eux. Cela lui permettra de canaliser sa magie le moment venu.

-D'accord professeur, mais la magie ne se manifeste qu'à partir des 7 ans des enfants.

-Je le sais bien Lily, mais qui sait quel sort a été envoyé sur cet enfant ?

-Je comprends, mettons lui tout de suite le médaillon dans ce cas, dit le père.

Une fois cela fait, Dumbledore pris congé.


	5. Chapter 5

Bien le Bonjour ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que les autres mais c'est normal, il sert en quelque sorte de transition pour ce qui est à venir. Les deux chapitres suivant sont déjà écrits, c'est ce cinquième qui me posait problème et après mûres réflexions, j'en suis venue à la conclusion que je n'avais rien à ajouter dans celui-ci.

Sur ce, j'espère que vous allez passer une agréable lecture et je vous remercie encore vivement de vos commentaires, de vos follows et de vos fav !

Le plan était simple, attaquer à plusieurs endroits en même temps pour faire diversion et faire sortir les détenus. Tom envoya une partie de ses troupes au Chemin de traverse, une autre à Pré-au-lard et une derniere au ministère. Leur consigne était de faire le plus de dégâts possible, qu'il y ait des morts ou non.

Tom de son côté alla à Azkaban en volant avec ses meilleurs combattants encore restants qui étaient sur des balais. La mer était en furie et il pleuvait dru. Ils finirent trempés en quelques secondes seulement. En les voyants arriver, les détraqueurs, gardiens d'Azkaban, les laissèrent passer. Tom et Antonin furent les premiers à lancer des _bombarda maxima_. Avery, Lucius, Yaxley et Fenrir furent les suivants. A eux tous ils réussirent à former un trou dans la roche.

-Maintenant ! Cria Tom

Les mangemorts obéirent et chacun se mirent à côté d'un prisonnier. Ils sortirent tous les 4 un objet de leur poche, s'assurèrent que leur binôme tenaient l'autre bout et disparurent d'un seul coup quelques secondes plus tard.

-Tiens notre portoloin, dit Dolohov en lui tendant une clef ancienne. Ils disparurent à leur tour.

Tous se retrouvèrent au manoir Riddle. Tom ordonna aux ex prisonniers d'aller à l'infirmerie pour se faire soigner. Il ne savait que trop bien l'effet qu'avaient les détraqueurs sur les gens. D'un geste de la main, il fit chauffer les marques de ses troupes en signe de repli. Une fois ceci fait, il alla rejoindre Antonin dans leurs appartements.

Le lendemain, Tom fit une réunion avec son cercle intérieur. Chacun s'assit à sa place habituelle. Tom commença à parler :

-Bien, Lucius, quelles sont les nouvelles sur nos troupes ?

-Il n'y a eu aucun mort de notre côté mon Seigneur.

-Parfait, quelqu'un a quelque chose d'autre à ajouter ?

-Moi Maître, dit Rodolphus. Nous n'avons pas pu vous le dire avant mais Peter Pettigrew est un traître, il était avec les quatre autres quand ils nous l'ont volé.

-Volé quoi ? Demanda Yaxley.

-Rien qui te regarde, cracha Bellatrix.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit avant, s'énerva Tom.

-Nous voulions lui régler son compte nous même, dit Rodolphus en baissant les yeux.

-Fenrir, je te charge de retrouver ce rat, peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Je le veux vivant.

-Oui Maître, dit le loup garou en hochant la tête.

Les jours suivant l'évasion d'Azkaban furent durs pour le couple Lestrange. Ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où était leur fils, ni même s'il était encore en vie. Aucun d'eux ne pleura, la colère était trop grande pour cela.

Le 5 juin auparavant Narcissa, la sœur cadette de Bellatrix, avait elle aussi accouchée d'un garçon : Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix et Rodolphus se promirent de veiller sur lui, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire avec Antares. Mais la santé mentale de Bellatrix se détériorait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Lorsque leur Seigneur voulait faire parler ses prisonniers, elle se faisait un malin plaisir des façons les plus cruelles qui soient.

Elle se lassait vite du _doloris_ et, bien qu'elle méprisait les moldus, elle devait avouer que leur techniques de torture étaient fortement intéressantes. Sa préférée était celle avec les rats. Elle les mettaient dans une cage sans fond qu'elle posait sur le ventre de la victime et, magicalement, allumait un feu sur le haut de la cage. Pour se sortir de là, les rongeurs creusent un trou avec leurs dents sur l'estomac du prisonnier. Une mort lente et douloureuse.

Rodolphus, de son côté, était devenu plus froid qu'avant si c'était possible. Il exécutait mission sur mission pour le Lord et passait beaucoup moins de temps dans son manoir avec sa femme. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de rester sans rien faire pendant que son fils était quelque part dans la nature. Il espérait, avec ces missions, de tomber sur un indice qui pourrait remonter jusqu'à l'enfant.

Malheureusement, rien de tout ça ne les aida et Bellatrix s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la folie. En plus de cela, Pettigrew était introuvable. Fenrir avait beau chercher, rien n'y faisait. Et pour cause, il se terrait à Poudlard sous le joug de Dumbledore. Il avait des appartements privés dont seul lui et le directeur avaient le mot de passe. Il ne sortait que très rarement de peur de se faire attraper par un mangemort.

De leur côté, James, Lily et Harry étaient cachés à Godric's Hollow. Ils ne sortaient que peu de fois pour leur sécurité. Ils avaient tenu tête trop de fois à Voldemort et ne voulaient pas risquer leur vie et celle de leur fils. Ils avaient donc mis leur maison sous le sort _fidelitas_. Seuls ceux en qui ils avaient vraiment confiance connaissaient leur adresse.


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques mois passèrent, Harry eut 1 an et 3 mois. Nous étions le 30 octobre 1981. Andromeda Tonks née Black, vêtue d'une cape noire à capuche, se rendit devant la façade d'un bâtiment.

-220 b Baker Street, murmura-t-elle.

La façade se fendit en deux et laissa apparaître un autre immeuble. Andromeda allait traverser la route pour se rendre à la nouvelle porte quand deux hommes apparurent. Il y avait un grand brun aux cheveux bouclés et un petit blond aux cheveux coupés à la militaire. « Des moldus », pensa la femme. Elle attendit qu'ils soient entrés au 221 b et alla ouvrir sa porte.

Elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle remarqua qu'une personne était déjà là, sur un fauteuil en cuir devant la cheminée allumée. La femme était blonde, avait la peau pâle et les yeux noirs. Les mêmes que ceux d'Andromeda.

-Bonjour Narcissa, commença sa grande sœur.

-Bonjour Andromeda, lui répondit-elle.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vues.

-Oui, j'ai eu une année chargée avec la naissance de Draco.

-Mes félicitations, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ressemblait à Lucius.

-Exact, j'espère juste qu'il tiendra un minimum de moi pour le caractère.

-Je l'espère aussi, sourit Andromeda.

Elle avait elle-même une fille, Nymphadora, qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Littéralement, car elle était un métamorphomage, elle pouvait changer d'aspect à volonté.

-Et comment se porte notre chère sœur ? Continua-t-elle.

-Elle décline de jour en jour, hélas.

-Cela fait plus d'un an maintenant.

-1 an et 3 mois pour être exact, répondit la blonde. Andromeda pu voir un voile de tristesse passer sur ses yeux.

-Cissy, que c'est-il passé ?

-Cela doit rester secret Meda… Bella a eu un fils il y a un peu plus d'1 an et 3 mois. Mais on le lui a volé alors qu'il n'avait que quelques semaines.

-Oh Merlin, dit Andromeda en s'asseyant sur une autre chaise. Mais qui a pu faire ça ?

-Le couple Londubat et les frères Prewett, cracha Narcissa. Ils se sont infiltrés chez eux avec l'aide de Pettigrew pendant un raid.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils les ont torturés, compris Andromeda.

-Oui, comme tu peux l'imaginer je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'ils leur ont fait, mais je pense que j'aurai fait la même chose à leur place.

-Je pense que moi aussi…

L'horloge de grand-mère sonna, faisant sursauter les deux femmes. Il était temps de partir.

-Merci de t'être confié à moi Cissy.

-De rien, et si tu peux avoir quelques renseignements de ton côté…

-Je t'en ferai part tout de suite, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Andromeda.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble d'un pas pressé. Il fallait qu'elle mette au courant Sirius. Elle avait maintenant la preuve que Dumbledore n'était pas si blanc que ça. Car oui, elle était sûre que les cinq avaient agi sous les ordres du vieil homme. Ils n'auraient pas cambriolé le manoir Lestrange dans le cas contraire. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu parler du rat, plusieurs mois même. Elle supposait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait mit la main sur lui.

Elle transplana au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, les mots de sa sœur en tête. Voler un enfant faisait partie des pires crimes que l'on pouvait imaginer. À présent il fallait à tout prix trouver Sirius, il fallait qu'elle le mette au courant de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle le trouva dans la salle à manger, seul, en train de lire la gazette du sorcier.

-Sirius ! Viens, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle en le prenant par la main tout en l'emmenant dans une pièce.

Elle lança un _silencio_ à la porte pour que personne de l'extérieur ne les entendent.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe cousine ? Tu as l'air effondrée, s'inquiéta Sirius.

-Je... J'ai vu Narcissa tout à l'heure et-

-Narcissa ?! Mais elle est du côté des ténèbres !

-Pas vraiment, elle ne porte pas la marque, mais laisse moi finir. Elle m'a dit que Bellatrix avait eu un enfant, un fils pour être plus précis, i an et 3 mois. Sauf que les frères Prewett, Pettigrew, Alice et Frank l'on enlevé pendant un raid où Bellatrix et Rodolphus étaient sur le terrain.

-Tu plaisantes ? Jamais ils ne feraient ça !

-Sauf si quelqu'un leur a ordonné...

-Et Pettigrew est aussi du côté des ténèbres je te rappelle, il était le petit chien de leur bande de serpentards à Poudlard.

-Justement ! C'est ce que tout le monde pense, il doit donc connaître quelques secrets des mangemorts, et il y a fort à parier qu'il ait rejoint Dumbledore en secret puisqu'il était traité comme un moins que rien par eux.

-Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils auraient volé un bébé.

-Je ne pense pas que leur but premier était de voler le petit, personne n'était au courant de son existence.

-Ils ont dû penser que c'était pour le bien de l'enfant. Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore en a f- attend voir, James et Lily avaient perdu leur bébé à l'accouchement. James m'a dit que Dumbledore leur avait ramené un petit orphelin de quelques semaines. Tu penses comme moi ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions possibles, murmura Andromeda.

-Il faut absolument que je les mette au courant ! J'y vais tout de suite. Merci de me l'avoir dit Meda, dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.

-Fais attention Sirius, plaida sa cousine.

-Promis, dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Andromeda sortit à son tour en enlevant le _silencio_ par un _finite incantatem_. Lorsque la pièce fut vide, un rat sortit de sa cachette et se dépêcha de sortir du QG.

10 minutes plus tard.

Peter Pettigrew toqua à la porte de Dumbledore.

-Entrez, entendit-il, il s'exécuta.

-Professeur, commença-t-il essoufflé, ils savent, ils savent pour le bébé Lestrange !

-Quoi ?! Dit le vieil homme en se levant d'un bond.

-Je les aient espionnés professeur, ils-

-Montres moi ton souvenir Peter, dit Dumbledore en invoquant sa pensine.

Le directeur posa le bout de sa baguette sur la tempe du rat et en extirpa un long filament argenté qu'il fit glisser jusque dans le récipient. Il y plongea sa tête et ressortit 10 minutes plus tard, l'air songeur.

-Je n'ai pas le choix, dit-il pour lui-même.

-Professeur ?

-Tu peux t'en aller Peter, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

-D'accord… dit Pettigrew en s'en allant. Il se transforma en rat dès qu'il eut fermé la porte.

Au même moment.

Sirius entra en trombe chez James et Lily, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

-Par Merlin Patmol, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Le bébé… Votre bébé est le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange !

-Pardon ?! N'importe quoi ! Ses parents ont été tués lors d'un raid ! C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit !

-Non, tu te souviens quand on s'était dit que Bellatrix était devenue folle tout d'un coup ? Narcissa a dit à Andromeda que Fabian, Gideon, Frank, Alice et Pettigrew ont volé le bébé. Elle est devenue comme ça il y a un an et trois mois, le petit n'avait même pas 3 semaines quand vous l'aviez eut. Tout coïncide !

-Mais Pettigrew est du côté des mangemorts… et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire entre Narcissa et Andromeda ? Pourquoi se sont-elles vues ?

-Il est facilement influençable, vous vous souvenez de lui à Poudlard ! Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, Andromeda m'a très clairement dit qu'elle ne porte pas la marque des ténèbres. Je me souviens que pour elle la famille est sacrée. Elle n'hésiterait pas à aller à l'encontre de Vous-savez-qui pour protéger les siens. Or il est ici question de sa grande sœur.

-Mais alors ça veut dire que le médaillon qu'il nous a dit de lui faire porter …

-Les Lestranges se transforment en loup. Pour ne pas vous alerter il a lu l'enfermer à l'intérieur de lui.

-Mais c'est de la magie noire… Je n'arrive pas à y croire, dit Lily. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient gris…

-… Comme ceux des Lestrange, termina son mari.

-Oh Merlin, souffla la femme, se mettant la main devant la bouche.

-On doit le leur rendre, dit James, nous n'avons pas le droit de le garder. Demain je leur enverrai un hibou.

-Tu as raison, il faut aussi prévenir les autres du deuxième visage de Dumbledore sans qu'il le sache, termina Sirius.


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore convoqua Andromeda dans son bureau à Poudlard. La porte s'ouvrit magicalement devant elle sans qu'elle ne toque. Elle trouva le vieil homme dos à elle, en train d'observer un de ses dizaines d'objets étonnants disposé un peu partout dans son bureau. Elle avança d'un pas hésitant, ne sachant pas comment se comporter maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité sur le vieil homme.

Il se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Bonjour Andromeda.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Il semblerait qu'une discussion doive avoir lieu, dit-il en reposant ses yeux sur l'objet.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, dit Andromeda qui commençait à paniquer, comment était-il au courant ?

-Et moi je crois que si.

Dumbledore se tourna complètement vers elle et croisa les bras derrière son dos. Doucement, il fit glisser sa baguette, qui était dans sa manche, dans sa main.

Andromeda ne se sentait pas bien, tous les objets de la salle lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle commençait à se sentir faible et elle ne vit pas Dumbledore se diriger vers elle d'un pas lent et calme.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Dumbledore murmura « _legilimens_ » pour voir tout ce qu'elle savait. Il revécu la discussion entre elle et sa sœur, passa rapidement celle avec Sirius, l'ayant déjà vu par le biais de Peter. Il avait toujours eut des doutes quant à la fiabilité d'Andromeda sur ses relations avec sa famille. Ses doutes étaient fondés, elle avait gardé contact avec sa sœur cadette. Il sortit de son esprit et sans perdre de temps, il tendit sa baguette vers elle et dit :

 _-Oubliette_

Il retira de son esprit tout souvenir de sa rencontre avec sa sœur et son cousin. De même, il enleva de ses souvenirs la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Une fois le sort lancé, Andromeda ne tint plus sur ses jambes et s'effondra sur le sol. Le vieil homme la fit tranquillement léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la déposa sur un des nombreux lits de la pièce. Il expliqua à Mme. Pomfresh qu'elle s'était sentie mal et qu'elle était tombée dans les pommes. Il quitta ensuite rapidement la salle.

Une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore se trouvait devant la porte des Potter. C'était le soir, il pouvait voir de la lumière dans le salon et distinguer les silhouettes du couple. L'ombre volante d'Harry se dessina sur les murs, il volait à 30 centimètres du sol sur un balai miniature.

Le vieil homme n'hésita pas et entra sans frapper. Le premier à apparaître dans le corridor fut un James alarmé.

-Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t-en ! C'est lui ! Va-t-en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… Hurla James. Va-t-en, tu as compris ? Va-t-en !

- _Avada kedavra_ , dit simplement Albus.

James, qui n'avait pas sa baguette avec lui pour se protéger, s'écroula face contre terre. Dumbledore entendit les pas précipités de Lily dans les escaliers. Il les monta et se dirigea tout de suite vers une porte où était écrit le nom du bébé. D'un _alohomora_ il ouvrit la porte. Lily se tenait devant le berceau entre lui et son fils.

-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas Harry…

-Je suis désolé Lily mais je n'ai pas le choix. Vous savez beaucoup trop de choses et cet enfant est dangereux pour tout le monde. C'est pour le bien commun que je fais ça.

-Je ne dirais rien, ayez pitié, je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié, pas mon fils ! Je vous en supplie, je ferai ce que vous voudrez…

\- Pardonne-moi Lily. _Avada kedavra_ !

Tout comme son mari, elle tomba raide morte. Dumbledore leva sa baguette afin d'achever son travail sur le bambin mais un hurlement se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussé. Le directeur reconnu directement la voix de Sirius. Le bruit sourd des rangers du jeune homme se fit rapidement entendre et ce dernier déboula dans la chambre.

-Je vais vous tuer ! Cria Black.

Dumbledore évita de justesse un _reducto_ et transplana loin de la maison.

 _-Bombarda maxima_ ! Hurla Sirius au moment même où le vieil homme disparu.

Sirius courra hors du pavillon. Au même moment des dizaines d'aurors apparurent et attrapèrent Sirius de chaque côté. Le jeune homme hurla de le lâcher, tout ce qu'il pouvait sortir de sa bouche était « Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer ! ». Un auror entra chez les Potter et ressortit au bout de 2 minutes.

-Chef, ils sont tous morts sauf l'enfant !

\- Emmenez-le à Azkaban, ordonna ledit chef à ceux qui tenaient Sirius. Ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable.

-Non ! Lâchez moi ! C'est lui qui les a tués, il va le payer !

Les 4 aurors qui le tenaient transplanèrent en même temps jusqu'à la prison sorcière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore réapparu. Il s'approcha du chef des chasseurs de mages noirs.

\- Donnez-moi l'enfant, lui dit-il, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-Tenez Albus, dit le chef en mettant le bébé dans ses bras.

-Merci Rufus, il y a tout à parier que cette attaque est l'œuvre de Voldemort. Il semblerait que Sirius Black n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il paraissait.

-Mais pourquoi attaquer les Potter chez eux ? S'enquit le chef.

-C'était le seul moment où leur garde était baissée. La maison était sous _fidelitas_ mais Black connaissait l'adresse, et les Potter avaient trop de fois fait face à Voldemort, il a dû lui demander de régler leur compte.

-Et qu'allez vous faire du bébé ?

-Je vais le donner à sa dernière famille restante, à la sœur de Lily.

-D'accord, je vous fais confiance pour mettre le petit en sécurité. Les mangemorts pourraient être à sa trousse.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr.

Albus transplana vers la maison des Dursley et y rejoignit Minerva McGonagall. Il déposa Harry devant la porte avec une lettre expliquant qu'ils devaient garder l'enfant chez eux jusqu'à ses 17 ans. Il ajouta qu'il était impératif qu'il garde le collier.

-Je n'ai pas confiance en eux Albus, ce sont les pires moldus dont on pourrait imaginer.

-C'est sa seule et unique famille désormais Minerva.

-Je persiste à croire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Je l'entends bien, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est pour le plus grand bien.

-Merci d'être venu après la terrible nouvelle qui nous a été annoncé ce matin. J'espère bien sûr, tout comme vous, que James et Lily aient trouvé le repos là où ils sont. Néanmoins, il ne faut pas oublier que cette attaque est l'œuvre de Voldemort, nous ne devons pas laisser le chagrin prendre le dessus sur notre désir de vengeance. Nous devons l'éliminer lui et ses sbires le plus tôt possible. C'est pour cela que je vous ai réunis dans cette maison. J'ai retrouvé une formule pouvant provoquer une explosion. C'est une boule d'énergie en somme.

-Une quoi ? demanda Arthur Weasley.

-Une boule d'énergie, répéta Dumbledore.

-Et ça consiste en quoi ? Dit Molly.

-Cette boule explosera au contact d'une magie puissante, comme celle de Voldemort. Elle sera invisible à l'œil nu. Il suffira qu'il passe à côté pour le réduire en cendre. Il faut que chacun d'entre vous mette de sa magie dans la boule pour que ce soit un concentré d'énergie. Je ne pourrais pas faire partit de l'aventure, les « chances » pour qu'elle explose à mon contact sont trop élevées.

-D'accord professeur ! dit Remus.

Dumbledore leur expliqua comment procéder. Ils se mirent tous en cercle, baguette à la main, orientée vers le centre. A l'unisson, tous incantèrent le sortilège.

Peter Pettigrew, à la demande du vieil homme, se cachait sous un meuble et regardait toute la scène. Ils s'étaient regroupés dans une vieille maison moldue abandonnée. Ils avaient réaménagé l'intérieur pour en faire un deuxième QG. Ils n'avaient pas mis trop de détails car le but final était de faire exploser la maison, le Seigneur des ténèbres avec.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tous avaient bien enregistré la formule, Dumbledore fit un rapide coup d'œil au rat pour lui dire de le suivre devant la maison. Les sorciers restés dans la salle commençaient petit à petit à faiblir, le sort leur prenant toute leur énergie. La fin parut durer des heures et enfin, la boule de magie eu la couleur et la taille souhaitée. Ils finirent par lancer un protego totalum pour rendre la sphère invisible. Chacun leur tour, les sorciers sortirent de la maison et disparurent chez eux.

Dumbledore était caché avec Peter derrière la maison. Il demanda au rat de redevenir humain. Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Je vais te demander quelque chose de simple mon cher Peter, je veux que tu te ballade dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-Sous ma forme d'animagus ?

-Non, sous ta vraie forme.

-Mais si je me fais repérer-

-Ne t'inquiète pas Peter, tout est sous contrôle.

-Bien professeur...

Peter marchait avec crainte, ses petits yeux scannant chaque recoin de l'allée, chaque passant, chaque boutique. Il n'était pas serein du tout. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de chance quand il était partit chercher le médaillon. Là il le sentait mal. Il était prêt à tout instant à se métamorphoser en rongeur, son envie un peu plus grande à chaque seconde qui passait.

Peter essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait la veille. Tout ce qu'il se rappelait était qu'il avait espionné les sorciers de la lumière tandis qu'ils étaient en rond, ensuite il se trouvait devant la maison avec Dumbledore qui lui demandait une certaine mission. Il savait qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il ne savait plus pourquoi les sorciers avait formé ce cercle, cela devait sûrement être important.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il couina de peur, tous ses sens en alerte. Il allait se transformer quand une main s'abattit sur sa bouche, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et on le fit transplaner vers une destination inconnue.

Peter repris ses esprits quelques secondes plus tard. Il était ligoté à une chaise. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux devant lui, il vit Voldemort assis sur un fauteuil. Pour ne pas croiser son regard, il tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche et utilisa son ouïe de rat pour essayer de savoir s'il y avait d'autres personnes, la réponse était non.

Un bruit devant lui lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Tom s'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui. Peter paniqua. Son heure était venue, il en était sûr. «Tout est sous contrôle » dit une voix bien connue dans sa tête. Pettigrew repris son calme. Dumbledore était avec lui, il lui avait promis.

-Peter Pettigrew, cela fait longtemps qu'on essaye de t'attraper, enfin tu es sortit de ton trou. Maintenant montre moi tes souvenirs, dit simplement Tom, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Soudain, son crâne lui fit atrocement mal, comme si on lui ouvrait la tête. Il vit passer devant lui les vagues souvenirs qu'il avait de la journée précédente, le numéro de la maison s'imposa dans son esprit. Puis il vit l'échange qu'il y eut entre Andromeda et Sirius sur la découverte du bébé. Il revécu même le kidnapping de l'enfant.

Tom sortit d'un coup de son esprit et Peter cessa de crier. Le Seigneur des ténèbres emmagasina les informations qu'il venait de récolter. À présent, il savait où se trouvait le quartier général de l'ordre et savait que l'enfant Lestrange avait été confié aux Potter. Il devait prévenir les deux parents. Mais avant il devait aller attaquer le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il décida d'y aller seul, Tom baissa les yeux vers Peter qui, à cause de la douleur, venait de vomir à ses pieds.

-Du... Dumbledore vous tuera, bafouilla le rat. Il va venir me chercher !

-Dumbledore ne fera rien, dit Tom avec un léger sourire, tu es un de ses pions comme beaucoup d'autres l'ont été avant toi. Tu ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité à présent. _Avada kedavra_ !

La dernière chose que pu penser Peter fut « Tout est sous contrôle ».

Tom transplana devant la maison. De l'extérieur elle était en ruine mais lorsqu'il s'approcha, une maison neuve apparue devant lui. Il n'avait pas prévenu Antonin de son escapade, cela ne devrait durer que quelques minutes.

Il entra dans la maison et s'avança jusque dans le salon et remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout était calme, trop calme. Il se souvint que dans le souvenir de Pettigrew, les membres de l'ordre étaient tous en rond au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement, tendit le bras devant lui. Puis le noir total. Son corps tout entier le brûlait, comme si chacun de ses ennemis lui lançaient un _doloris_ en même temps. Il s'évanouit.

Antonin se réveilla en criant. Chaque partie de son être lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de mourir, ou plutôt qu'une partie de lui était en train de mourir.

-Tom ! Cria-t-il.

Il su tout de suite où le trouver grâce à leur lien d'âme sœur. Il apparut dans le salon de la maison. Son corps continuait à le brûler mais il se baissa et attrapa le tas de tissus à ses pieds. La chose à l'intérieur avait la forme d'un enfant accroupi, et pourtant, rien n'aurait pu paraître plus éloigner d'un enfant. C'était un être entièrement chauve, recouvert d'écailles grossières d'un noir rougeâtre. Il avait les bras et les jambes frêles, gracile et un visage plat semblable à une tête de serpent avec des yeux rouges et flamboyants.

La chose luttait pour respirer. Sans le lien qui les reliait, jamais Antonin n'aurait réussi à reconnaître sa moitié. Tous deux étaient en grande souffrances. Antonin se sentit prêt à se sacrifier tous les deux pour les abréger mais son instinct lui interdit, comme s'il devait impérativement rester en vie pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Dolohov rangea sa baguette qu'il avait sortit pour se donner la mort quand il entendit des bruits de transplanage à l'extérieur. Vite, il réapparu dans ses quartiers. Il appela tout de suite des médicomages d'Angleterre et de Russie.


	8. Chapter 8

Les médicomages étaient formels. La chose qu'était devenu Tom était encore trop faible pour recevoir des soins adéquats, que ce soit sous forme de sortilèges de magie blanche ou noire ou sous forme de potions. Antonin devrait attendre des années avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. La seule chose à faire pour le moment était de patienter.

Tom resta dans l'infirmerie de son manoir quelques semaines puis fut autorisé à regagner ses appartements en compagnie de son amant. Mais il fit en sorte qu'un médicomage passerait chaque jour afin d'évaluer l'évolution de la « maladie » du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Antonin n'en menait pas large. Chaque jour il voyait son âme sœur souffrir et cela lui arrachait le cœur. Il repensait souvent à la sensation qu'il avait eu quand il avait eu envie de se supprimer lui et Tom, c'était comme si une deuxième âme sœur allait apparaître. Si c'était le cas, cela réchauffait le cœur de Dolohov. Il ne savait même pas si Tom allait revenir un jour à son état d'origine. Il savait seulement que si c'était le cas, sa fureur serait tellement forte qu'il deviendrait encore plus destructeur qu'avant. Mais Antonin resterait avec lui quoi qu'il advienne.

10 années passèrent, Dumbledore était dans son bureau, il était bien embêté. Les moldus, qui avaient accueilli le petit Harry, ne le laissait pas lire sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard. Oh bien sûr il savait comment le jeune homme était traité par eux, des… magicophobes ? On pouvait dire cela oui. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la petite Pétunia qui lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui demandé d'être prise dans son école. Évidemment il avait rejeté la demande et la gamine en avait bien profité pour faire la misère à sa sœur Lily. Il avait en quelque sorte créé un monstre à ce moment là. Rien qu'après une journée d'observation, le professeur McGonagall en avait déduit qu'il n'y avait pas pire comme famille d'accueil.

Dumbledore était dans son bureau, il avait convoqué le gardien des clefs pour lui confier une mission. Quelqu'un toqua à la forme, trois frappes lourdes.

-Entre donc Hagrid, dit Albus avec un sourire.

-B'jour professeur, lui répondit le demi-géant en entrant. Il referma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui, connaissant sa force.

-J'ai une mission importante à te confier, commença le directeur sans passer par quatre chemins. Le fils de James et Lily va avoir 11 ans dans quelques jours, le 31 pour être plus précis. Je voudrais que tu ailles lui apporter sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard.

-Harry ? Le garçon qu'vous avez sauvé ? Il l'a pas déjà r'çue ?

-Non, sa… famille adoptive ne lui a pas laissé la moindre occasion de lire une des dizaines de lettres que nous lui avons envoyé par hibou.

-J'ferais d'mon mieux professeur, dit Hagrid en bombant le torse, fier que Dumbledore lui fasse assez confiance pour lui donner une telle mission.

-Je te remercie Hagrid, lui dit le directeur toujours en lui souriant.

Il était presque minuit quand Hagrid arriva en volant jusqu'à l'îlot où Vernon Dursley avait caché sa femme, son fils et ce qui lui servait de neveu par alliance. La tempête faisait rage, il eut quelques difficultés à atterrir. Une fois cela fait, il toqua à trois reprise à la porte qui, au final sortit de ses gonds. Il entra. La pièce était sombre, il pouvait juste apercevoir un gros gamin sur le canapé, apeuré, et un tout maigre déjà debout, contre le coin de la pièce le plus opposé de la porte.

-Tu dois être Harry ? Dit-il au plus petit.

-Je... Oui, c'est moi.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, dit le demi-géant en lui tendant une boîte en carton qui avait l'air d'avoir fait la guerre. Joyeux anniversaire !

-Oh, merci Monsieur ! Répondit Harry en ouvrant la boîte. On pouvait voir à l'intérieur un gâteau à moitié écrasé. On pouvait tout de même lire dessus « bonne annivérsère Harry ».

-Appelle moi Hagrid, sourit-il. Il fait froid ici, pousse toi gros tas, gronda-t-il contre Dudley qui était resté pétrifié sur le canapé.

Hagrid s'installa en prenant toute la place, Harry ne remarqua qu'à ce moment là qu'il avait un parapluie rose dans sa main gauche. Il fit un moulinet de son poignet vers la cheminée qui prit feu instantanément.

-A présent, il faut que je te donne ceci, reprit-il en tendant une lettre à Harry, la même que le jeune homme avait essayé, en vain, de lire.

-Je vous interdit de lui donner ça, cria presque Vernon. Il est hors de question qu'il y aille !

-Lit la vite Harry, après on pourra s'en aller. J'envoie juste un hibou à Dumbledore...

Harry lit la lettre à voix haute :

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall Directrice adjointe_

-Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Comment ça ? C'est là où tes parents ont étudiés pendant 7 ans. Tu y es inscrit depuis ta naissance ! Tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne y vont !

-Les... sorciers ? Les sorciers existent ?! S'exclama Harry.

-Assez ! Sortez d'ici ou j'appelle la police ! Enragea le Dursley encore plus.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur Dursley, comment se fait-il qu'il soit aussi surpris que la sorcellerie existe ?!

-Eh bien, nous... Euh...

-Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?! Il ne sait pas comment ses parents sont morts ?!

-Dans un accident de voiture ils m'ont dit, avoua Harry, tout penaud.

-C'est une insulte, un scandale !T'es parents se sont fait tués par un des plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Heureusement, le professeur Dumbledore est arrivé à temps pour te sauver. Il est le plus grand directeur qu'on ait vu à Poudlard.

Hagrid tapota la partie vide du canapé en regardant Harry. Ce dernier s'y installa, avide de connaissances.

-Mais, je ne peux pas être un sorcier... C'est impossible...

-Il ne s'est jamais passé de choses bizarres quand tu étais en colère ou que tu avais peur ?

Harry se remémora la fois où il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de son école alors qu'il voulait échapper à Dudley et sa bande, et aussi quand la vitre du vivarium s'était volatilisé « comme par magie »... Il releva la tête et regarda Hagrid droit dans les yeux.

-Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur Poudlard ?

-Il y a quatre maisons. Je suis sûr que tu finiras à Gryffondor, tout comme tes parents, c'est la meilleure, j'y suis moi même allé. La pire est Serpentard, presque tous y ont fini mage noir. Sinon il y a Poufsouffle mais il n'y a que les cancres qui y vont... Mais assez parler, on partira demain à l'aube, quand la tempête se sera calmée. Maintenant que tu es avec moi, je ne peux plus faire de magie.

Lorsque Hagrid lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec lui le lendemain, Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et c'est sans se retourner qu'il passa la porte en compagnie du gardien des clefs et des secrets de Poudlard.

Hagrid emmena le jeune Harry dans le lieu le plus incroyable qu'il n'ait jamais connu : le chemin de traverse. Lorsque Harry avait enfin pu lire sa lettre, il avait aussi découvert la liste des affaires scolaires qu'il devait avoir avec lui le jour de la rentrée, le 1er septembre. Il y avait un uniforme, une baguette, des manuels, un chaudron et quelques autres fournitures.

-On peut trouver tout ça à Londres ? Demanda Harry.

-Quand on sait où aller, lui sourit l'adulte.

Tout deux entrèrent dans un pub appelé « Le chaudron baveur ». Il allèrent au fond de la salle sans se faire remarquer. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer tout autour de lui. Ça avait l'air un peu sinistre mais c'était selon lui fabuleux. Hagrid tapota du bout de son parapluie sur le mur en brique qui s'ouvrit, laissant place à une immense allée.

-Bienvenu Harry, au Chemin de Traverse, lui dit fièrement Hagrid.

-Wouah ! Souffla le jeune homme.

Le chemin était bondé de sorciers vêtu de robes en tout genre et de toutes les couleurs. Il passèrent tout d'abord chez Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Harry pu voir pour la première fois de sa vie une créature magique. Ils n'avaient pas l'air aimable mais faisaient apparemment bien leur travail à en croire le demi-géant. Le jeune Potter découvrit que ses parents lui avaient laissé un magnifique butin. Il appris la différence entre les gallions, les mornilles et les noises.

Ils revinrent bien vite à l'air libre, au plus grand bonheur d'Harry qui voulait découvrir le plus de choses possibles.

-Allons chez Fleury et Bott pour t'acheter tes livres, ensuite on passera dans le magasin où ils vendent des fournitures pour les potions. On ira chez Madame Guipure pour ton uniforme et on terminera chez Ollivander, il s'occupe des baguettes.

Hagrid du empêcher Harry d'acheter toute la librairie tant il était passionné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Même la guerre des gobelins lui semblait intéressante.

-Tu en apprendras beaucoup à Poudlard, c'est promis, le rassura Hagrid.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Madame Guipure, un autre garçon qui semblait avoir l'âge d'Harry était déjà en plein essayage, debout sur un tabouret. Il était aussi blond que Harry était brun, le teint pâle et le nez pointu. Par son attitude, il semblait hautain. Harry, qui avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de personnage, resta en retrait et évita de se faire remarquer. La bande de Dudley l'avait assez traumatisé comme ça. Une fois le garçon partit, il sortit de sa cachette et se présenta à la gérante. Elle lui fit toutes les mesures nécessaires et le laissa enfin sortir avec ses nouveaux vêtements dans les bras.

Harry était à présents chez Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes. Il entra timidement dans la boutique. Il était seul car Hagrid avait eu « quelque chose à faire ». Lorsque le vieil homme le vit, il su directement qui il était.

-Ah, tu dois être le fils de James et Lily Potter ?

-Euh, oui Monsieur, dit Harry incertain, comment cet homme le connaissait-il ?

-Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre père au même âge, continua Ollivander comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Leur disparition a été tragique pour tout le monde, ils étaient très aimés.

-Ah, je vois, dit Harry heureux c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de la sorte de ses parents.

-Je vais juste faire quelques mesures, marmonna Ollivander en agitant sa baguette.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se dirigea vers un pan de mur où il dégagea une baguette. Il l'a tendit à Harry et la lui retira aussitôt des mains. Il fit ceci pour une bonne dizaine d'autres. Enfin, il lui en tendit une dernière qui apparemment lui convenait. Elle était faite de bois de houx et avait à l'intérieur une plume de phénix.

-Étrange, dit le vieil homme en se frottant le menton.

-Qu'est ce qui est étrange ? Eut le courage de demander Harry qui avait plutôt l'habitude de ne jamais poser de questions.

-Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu Monsieur Potter, et il se trouve que cette baguette a une sœur jumelle, ce qui est très rare. La plume à l'intérieur vient du même phénix.

-Et à qui appartient l'autre baguette ?

-Oh, on ne prononce pas son nom Monsieur Potter. Il est connu sous le pseudonyme de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou plus couramment Vous-savez-qui.

-D'accord et-

Il ne pu finir sa phrase car quelqu'un toqua au carreau de la fenêtre du magasin. C'était Hagrid qui tenait dans son immense main une cage avec une chouette blanche à l'intérieur.

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Ollivander termina rapidement :

-Vous êtes lié à cet homme Monsieur Potter, un lien indestructible. Vous allez faire de grandes choses...

Après s'être baladé un peu plus dans le Chemin, ils regagnèrent Le Chaudron baveur pour y manger et dormir. Pendant le dîner, Harry ne pu retenir ses questions.

-Dites-moi Hagrid, qui est Vous-savez-qui ?

Ledit Hagrid s'étouffa presque avec sa viande.

-Tu-sais-qui ? Qui t'a parlé de lui ?

-Monsieur Ollivander, dit l'enfant en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû-

-Non Harry, tu as le droit de savoir. Tu-sais-qui est celui qui a envoyé quelqu'un tuer tes parents. On pense qu'il voulait aussi te tuer mais Dumbledore a prévenu les aurors à temps. Il t'a sauvé la vie en quelque sorte.

-Dumbledore m'a sauvé ? Qui était cet homme ? C'est quoi un aurore ?

-Je ne veux pas te dire son nom pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes de lui, il est à Azkaban de toutes façons. Un auror est un chasseur de mages noirs.

-Azkaban ?

-La prison sorcière la mieux gardée du pays.

-D'accord…

-À présent va dormir, tu dois être fatigué après cette journée.


	9. Chapter 9

Le 1er septembre à 9h, Harry se trouvait à King's Cross. La gare était pleine de « moldus » s'il se rappelait bien du terme que Hagrid lui avait dit. Il regarda son billet de train. Voie 9 ¾, est-ce que ça existait ça même ? Il alla timidement demander à un employé de la gare, mais il se fit rembarrer promptement. Au bout d'une heure et demie, il désespéra, jamais il n'aurait ce « Poudlard Express ». Si ça se trouvait, Hagrid et ce chemin de traverse n'avaient été qu'un rêve.

Soudain, quelqu'un disparu devant lui. La personne s'était adossée à un muret et s'était volatilisée. Harry se rapprocha dudit muret, il n'avait pas l'air anormal pourtant. Il posa sa main dessus mais elle disparu à son contact. Il s'avança de quelques pas et se retrouva dans le noir, un peu plus et il revoyait la lumière du jour.

Une immense locomotive se trouvait devant lui. Elle était rouge et noire. Harry regarda la pendule, plus que 10 minutes avant le départ. Un chef de gare s'approcha de lui et lui dit qu'il allait s'occuper de sa malle et de Hedwige.

-Tu peux aller t'asseoir, rajouta-t-il.

Harry monta dans le train et regarda de la fenêtre les enfants dire au revoir à leurs parents sur le quai. Il cru rêver quand il vit une vieille dame avec un vautour empaillé en guise de chapeau. Il détourna la tête, trop de choses bizarres pour aujourd'hui. Il fit tous les compartiments mais aucun n'était vide. Il recommença à désespérer mais, à sa grande surprise, il vit qu'il y avait encore un wagon qu'il n'avait pas visité. « J'étais pourtant sûr de les avoir tous faits… oh et puis je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ». Au même moment le train s'ébranla.

Il entra, et miracle, il restait un compartiment vide. Il s'y installa en toute hâte. Pressé comme il était et voulant donner bonne impression, il enfila directement son uniforme noir au blason de l'école. Au bout de quelques heures, une vieille dame arriva avec un chariot plein de confiseries. Harry avait encore quelques gallions sur lui, il en profita pour acheter une « chocogrenouille » et des « dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu ». Il pu enfin voir à quoi ressemblait Dumbledore grâce à la carte qu'il avait eu dans la première confiserie. Il l'observa longuement. C'était lui son sauveur alors ? Harry se jura de tout faire pour lui prouver qu'il avait eu raison de le sauver cette nuit là.

Personne ne vint le déranger durant tout le trajet et il en fut heureux. Il aurait été mal à l'aise dans le cas contraire, il serait resté dans son coin par peur d'être de trop. Quand le train s'arrêta, il descendit doucement, ne sachant pas où aller. Il vit au loin une lumière se balancer. Il s'avança et reconnu la silhouette de Hagrid. Il paniqua légèrement « et s'il m'avait oublié ? », mais il fut vite rassuré quand il entendit un puissant :

-Harry ! Suit moi avec les autres premières années !

Harry s'exécuta. Hagrid les amena vers un lac aussi noir que la nuit à cette heure-ci de la journée.

Minerva McGonagall venait de terminer la présentation de chaque maison. Les 1ères années entrèrent dans la grande salle. Le plafond était un ciel étoilé, des bougies volantes éclairaient la salle remplie d'élèves. Il y avait 4 grandes tables parallèles et une plus petite qui faisait face aux élèves. Elle était occupée par ce qui semblait être les professeurs.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous devant l'estrade, la professeure de métamorphose leur expliqua que chacun d'eux, par ordre alphabétique, devait venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret et que le choixpeau leur dirai dans quelle maison aller. Les noms défilèrent. Harry appris que le garçon blond qu'il avait vu chez Madame Guipure s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Puis soudain :

-Harry Potter !

Tous se turent et regardèrent la frêle silhouette du jeune homme s'avancer vers le tabouret. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui mit le choixpeau sur la tête, Harry entendit une voix.

-Hm, ce n'est pas facile, c'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage, des qualités intellectuelles, de la loyauté et tu es prêt à faire tes preuves. Voyons où vais-je te mettre ?

Harry se souvint d'un coup de ce que lui avait dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Serpentard était la maison des mages noirs, il ne voulait rien avoir avec eux. Il murmura donc :

-Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard…

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien, si tu es sûr de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à... Poufsouffle !

Il y eut un moment de flottement puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des jaunes et noirs. Harry regarda discrètement Hagrid qui était derrière lui à la table des professeurs, il vit dans ses yeux une pointe de déception malgré que lui aussi applaudissait. Après tout, il lui avait lui-même dit qu'il souhaitait qu'il aille à Gryffondor comme ses parents avant lui et que la maison Poufsouffle n'était composée que de cancres. C'est donc dubitatif qu'il alla vers les blaireaux. Beaucoup lui serrèrent la main pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Les plats arrivèrent rapidement sur les tables sous les yeux émerveillés des nouveaux arrivants. Pendant le repas, les préfets apportèrent les emplois du temps. Après le dessert, tout disparu et les préfets de chaque maison appelèrent leurs 1ères années. Ils déambulèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à s'arrêter devant des tonneaux au premier sous sol. La préfète toqua 4 fois sur celui situé au centre de la deuxième rangée en partant du sol. La porte s'ouvrit sur un long passage étroit.

Harry s'émerveilla. La salle commune de sa maison était ronde au plafond bas et aux fenêtres arrondies. Harry ne doutait pas qu'en pleine journée, cette salle devait être lumineuse à souhait. Ici et là étaient disposés des objets en cuivre poli ainsi que des plantes accrochées un peu partout. Les canapés et fauteuils étaient recouverts de tissus jaune et noir. En clair, cette salle était de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus cosy, ce qui rassura Harry.

La préfète s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, elle était de taille moyenne, blonde avec une coupe au carré plongeant. Derrière elle se trouvaient deux portes rondes.

-Bien, je m'appelle Lyne Lewis, je suis actuellement la préfète de la maison Poufsouffle et je suis en 5ème année. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans votre nouvelle maison. Ici sont regroupées les personnes honnêtes, persévérantes, justes et loyales.

Harry fut surpris, il s'attendait à être dans une maison « moins bonne » que les autres de ce qu'avait dit Hagrid, au vu de sa réaction et de celle de tous les élèves, mais il se retrouvait dans une maison ayant toutes les qualités possibles pour bien s'entendre avec autrui et réussir dans la vie. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur et aux vues des mines réjouies de quelques uns de ses camarade, il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas là. Certains cependant gardèrent la tête baissée.

-Notre emblème est le blaireau, un animal paisible mais qui peut être redoutable lorsqu'on l'attaque. Un peu comme nous, nous sommes tous solidaires envers les membres de la maison, notamment à cause de cette rumeur qui dit que nous sommes les moins intelligents de l'école, ce qui est faux aux vues des nombreuses personnalités qui ont été à Poufsouffle comme Newt Scamander par exemple. Notre chef de maison est le professeur Chourave, elle enseigne la botanique. Derrière moi se trouvent les portes des dortoirs. Celui des garçons est à gauche et celui des filles à droite. Vos affaires sont déjà installées. On m'a informé que vous ne serez que quatre par chambres aux vues du petit nombre de 1ères années. Pour ce qui est du mot de passe, c'est simple, il suffit de toquer sur le tonneau selon le nombre de syllabes dans « Helga Poufsouffle ». A présent je vous laisse vous installer. Bonne nuit à tous !

Les 1ères années se ruèrent presque vers les portes et Harry jura qu'il avait sentit la plante accrochée juste au dessus le caresser à son passage. Lui et trois autres garçons entrèrent dans le dortoir portant leur nom. Les lits baldaquins étaient recouverts de couettes en patchwork. Il y avait des bouillottes en cuivre à l'ancienne accrochées aux murs et les lampes dégageaient une lumière tamisée.

Les trois garçons se présentèrent. Il y avait Luca Slater, Justin Finch Fletchley et Ernie Macmillan. Ils firent rapidement connaissance mais Harry n'était pas habitué à parler normalement avec des gens, qu'ils soient de son âge ou non. Il s'excusa donc et tira les rideaux de son lit. Il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger de sa présence. Il profita pleinement de son lit ce soir là, c'était la première fois qu'il dormait autre part que dans son placard à balais.

Un mois plus tard, Harry s'était fait à son nouvel environnement. Il se plaisait bien chez les Poufsouffle. Il les considérait tous comme sa nouvelle famille. Il déambulait à présent dans le couloir quand il entendit des pleurs. Ça venait des toilettes des filles. Il toqua à la porte :

-Vous allez bien ? Harry se sentit idiot à la seconde même où il posa la question. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas bien.

La fille sortit cependant des toilettes. Elle avait la peau mate, les cheveux ébouriffés et de grandes dents. Ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, Harry Potter. Désolée que tu m'aies trouvé dans cet état… Je suis Hermione Granger, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Tu me connais ? Dit Harry en la lui serrant. Que c'est-il passé fait pour que tu sois comme ça ?

Hermione s'assit par terre et colla son dos contre le mur. Harry l'imita en se mettant à côté d'elle.

-Bien sûr que je te connais. Tu as été sauvé par Dumbledore après tout. Sinon c'est Ronald Weasley qui m'a mit dans cet état. Il m'a traité de « Miss je-sais-tout » et a dit que c'était normal que je n'ai pas d'amis.

-Mais c'est super de savoir pleins de choses, moi j'ai été élevé par des moldus donc je découvre toujours quelque jour chaque jour qui passe. Ça veut dire que tu es forte en magie ! Tu pourrais m'aider en métamorphose ? J'ai un peu de mal à transformer mon allumette en aiguille.

-Oh, bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! Elle lui décrocha son premier sourire.

Ils entendirent des pas précipités à leur gauche. Au détour du couloir, deux garçons roux, identiques, de Gryffondor et visiblement plus âgés qu'eux apparurent. Ils se dirigèrent vers les deux 1ères années.

-Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Demanda celui de droite essoufflé, ils avaient sûrement couru.

-Heu, oui c'est moi, dit timidement la fillette en se levant, tout de suite imitée par Harry.

-Nous somme Fred et George Weasley, les frères de Ron. On voulait s'excuser du comportement de notre frère, continua l'autre.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est rien, dit Hermione en leur faisant un sourire. Merci quand même !

Les jumeaux lui rendirent le sourire et lui dirent que si elle avait encore un problème avec leur frère, elle pouvait les appeler à la rescousse. Ils rirent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon aux dreadlocks appelle les deux frères. Ces derniers s'excusèrent et partirent.

Nous étions au mois d'octobre. Cela faisait 5 jours que Harry et Hermione s'étaient liés d'amitié. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle n'était pas plongée dans ses livres ou à la bibliothèque, passait son temps avec le brun. Il lui posait pleins de questions sur sa nouvelle condition de sorcier et elle se faisait un plaisir d'y répondre. Il voulait savoir le plus de choses possibles en même temps, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas décevoir le directeur de l'école. Il avait après tout mis sa vie en danger face au mage noir qui avait tué ses parents.

Compte tenu de ce que Hagrid avait dit sur les blaireaux, Harry avait d'abord eu peur de la réaction d'Albus Dumbledore. « Des cancres » avait dit le demi géant. Harry s'était promis de faire ravaler ses paroles à Hagrid. Peut-être que sa maison ne regroupait pas les plus rusés, les plus intellectuels ou les plus courageux, mais au moins ils étaient loyaux, patients et travaillaient dur. Et même sans cela, certains élèves pouvaient avoir des caractéristiques de chaque maison. Après tout le choixpeau avait hésité à le mettre dans les autres maisons et Hermione, bien qu'elle soit à Gryffondor, a aussi toutes les qualités requises pour être une Serdaigle.

-Dis-moi Harry, tu ne parles que l'anglais ? Demanda la jeune fille, le faisant sursauter.

-Que anglais oui, et encore, parfois j'ai du mal, rigola-t-il.

-Tu ne voudrais pas apprendre une autre langue ? Comme ça on pourra parler sans être écouté.

-Bonne idée, tu as une idée de laquelle ?

-Eh bien, il y a quelques générations, mon ancêtre était français. C'est devenu une sorte de coutume de l'apprendre dans la famille du côté de mon père. Je peux demander à mes parents de m'envoyer quelques livres d'apprentissage.

-Ce serait super oui !

-C'est d'accord alors, sourit Hermione.

La jeune fille envoya un hibou le soir même à ses parents. Deux jours plus tard elle recevait ce qu'elle avait demandé. Ils commencèrent d'abord par les bases puis augmentèrent petit à petit la difficulté.

Harry et Hermione se rendaient tous les deux en cours d'histoire de la magie où leurs maisons étaient communes. Au détour d'un couloir ils virent au loin Draco Malfoy accompagné de Crabe et Goyle. Harry sentit son amie se tendre à côté de lui. Il la comprenait. Hermione était un née moldue qui avait toujours réponse à tout. Elle était même appelée « Miss-je-sais-tout » par le professeur Snape et avait de meilleures notes que le fils Malfoy. Bref, elle avait tout pour être détestée par Draco.

Hermione se colla un peu plus à Harry, autant parce qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité avec lui, que pour laisser le plus d'espace possible entre elle et le blond au moment où ils se croiseraient. Mais Draco n'en avait que faire et bouscula Hermione en lui faisant un croche pied. Elle tomba.

-Regarde où tu marches le castor.

-C'est toi qui m'est rentré dedans Draco !

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler aussi familièrement, espèce de sale Sang-de-bourbe !

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise du côté des autres élèves et des ricanements du côté des deux gorilles. Harry ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il savait que l'insulte était terrible mais il n'en comprenait pas la signification. Il aida Hermione à se relever.

-Et toi Potter tu es ami avec elle ? En faite ça ne m'étonne pas, vous êtes les toutous de Dumbledore.

Harry allait répliquer qu'il préférait être du côté de Dumbledore plutôt que de supporter des mages noirs mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas faire perdre des points à sa maison et il était sûr qu'un professeur allait apparaître au moment où il allait répliquer. Alors il prit Hermione par la main et la traîna jusque devant la salle d'histoire de la magie. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers son amie. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-De quoi t'a-t-il traité ?

-De sang-de-bourbe, ça veut dire sang impur…

-Quel sale petit arrogant, s'énerva Harry, pas étonnant qu'il soit à Serpentard ! Lui aussi va devenir un mangemort !

-Ne dit pas ça Harry ! Je ne veux pas prendre sa défense mais tous les Serpentard ne sont pas comme ça ! J'ai lu dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ que les membres de cette maison étaient ambitieux et rusés. Et puis, Merlin lui-même y était !

-Mais Hagrid m'a dit-

-Hagrid n'est pas objectif, il a lui-même été à Gryffondor, je lui ai demandé, il ne jure que par cette maison !

-Beaucoup de mages noirs ont été à Serpentard…

-Il y en a eut dans toutes les maisons Harry. Toi-même tu n'aimes pas qu'on stigmatise les Poufsouffle comme étant des moins que rien ou des personnes qu'on ne savait pas où mettre. Donc ne fait pas la même chose avec eux s'il te plaît, lui demanda Hermione.

-D'accord Mione, mais parce que c'est toi.

-Merci, lui sourit-elle.

Les mois passèrent rapidement, Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux se voyaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Les deux plus jeunes apprirent à leurs dépends que les cours d'histoire de la magie étaient plus qu'ennuyeux, bien que la jeune fille arrivait à prendre des notes. Elle était beaucoup trop studieuse pour faire comme ses camarades et dormir devant le fantôme qui servait de professeur.

Harry détestait les cours de potion. Le professeur, Severus Snape, était horrible avec lui, et Hermione, de ce qu'elle lui disait, car ils n'avaient pas de cours en commun dans cette matière. Il la traitait de « Miss-je-sais-tout » et n'hésitait pas à retirer des points à sa maison si elle avait le malheur de répondre à une question en classe. Quant à Harry, Snape avait décidé de le détester dès la première seconde où il avait passé le pas de la porte, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Un jour, Harry se perdit dans le château. Il était au troisième étage de l'aile droite. Les escaliers l'avaient mené à cet endroit. Il poussa une porte au hasard et attendit quelques secondes avant de s'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Elle était de taille moyenne et Harry pu distinguer un grand miroir. Il s'y approcha. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'anormal, il ne serait pas ainsi seul dans une salle sinon.

Harry s'arrêta net. Il pouvait se voir lui mais deux autres personnes l'accompagnait. À sa droite une femme de taille moyenne. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux de la même couleur, la peau très pâle et des lèvres rouges. Elle portait une robe avec un bustier sombre. Elle était très élégante. À sa gauche, Harry vit un homme plus grand que la femme, il avait les yeux gris, les cheveux noirs, une barbe de quelques jours finement taillée. Lui aussi était élégant dans sa robe de sorcier qui était un mélange de bleu très foncé et noir.

Harry ne les connaissait pas, il ne les avait jamais vu auparavant, il s'en serait souvenu dans le cas contraire. Les deux adultes inspiraient la puissance et un soupçon de crainte. Ils étaient impressionnants, mais ils avaient une sorte de tendresse dans leur regard, comme si eux le connaissait. Il resta là à les regarder, il ne savait pas combien de minutes, combien d'heures s'étaient déroulées, quand il quitta la pièce, son ventre gargouillait. Il décida de ne pas en parler. Pas même à Hermione.

Le soir même, au dîner, le professeur Dumbledore s'avança jusqu'à son pupitre.

-Je tiens à vous informer que l'accès au troisième étage de l'aile droite est strictement interdit. La suite des événements pourraient s'avérer être funeste si vous ne suivez pas cette règle. Merci de votre attention.

Harry baissa les yeux vers son assiette qui devint tout de suite moins alléchante. Le directeur savait que quelqu'un était entré dans cette pièce. L'envie d'y retourner l'avait titillé plus d'une fois depuis qu'il y était sortit. Il voulait savoir qui étaient ces deux personnes. Des ancêtres peut-être ? Ou ses anges gardiens ? Il ne savait pas.

Il se promit cependant de ne pas y retourner. Le directeur savait probablement qui avait fait le coup d'y entrer et il ne voulait pas que le vieil homme ait une mauvaise image de lui.

La fin de l'année se passa calmement, le professeur Quirrell avait été dans l'obligation de quitter ses fonctions suite à un dédoublement de sa personnalité. La plus faible des deux appelait l'autre « maître ». Un élève avait failli se faire agresser à la fin d'un cours, la « face sombre » avait refait surface et menaçait l'élève de le tuer s'il ne lui disait pas où était la pierre philosophale.

Harry promit à ses amis de leur écrire pendant les vacances, ils se quittèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Mais avant ça, Hermione et les jumeaux firent la présentation du brun à leurs parents. Harry remercia chaleureusement les Granger pour les livres qu'ils lui avaient fournis, il leur promit de passer une semaine pendant les vacances chez eux.

Les Weasley eurent une approche un peu différente. Arthur commença à lui poser des dizaines de questions sur les moldus, tandis que Molly ne savait pas vraiment où le placer. Après tout, il était un ami proche de ses deux fils les plus chahuteurs et de la fille dont Ron lui avait parlé. Celle qui savait tout et qui était capable de rapporter ce que son fils faisait comme bêtise aux professeurs. Mais quand elle vit à quel point les Dursley étaient dégoûtés de revoir leur neveu, elle décida qu'il n'était peut être pas si méchant que ça. Surtout qu'il était à Poufsouffle. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue et lui dit à l'année prochaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express se passa bien, Harry et Hermione étaient dans leur compartiment. Ils furent vite rejoints par les jumeaux Weasley après que ces derniers aient dit bonjour à leurs amis.

Une fois sortit du train, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Harry eut un moment d'arrêt. Un animal tout droit sortit des enfers les tiraient. C'était une bête mi-équidé mi-reptile. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Ils passaient à côté d'eux sans aucune peur. Il en allait de même pour Hermione, Fred et George qui s'installèrent directement dans le véhicule. Harry décida de ne pas en parler, il avait peur qu'on ne le croit pas ou pire, qu'on se moque de lui.

Il passa le trajet à regarder la bête ailée -il avait remarqué ce détail en passant à côté. On pouvait à peine les distinguer à cause de la nuit tombée.

-Weasley, Ginny ! Dit Minerva McGonagall.

La fillette s'avança timidement vers le choixpeau. Elle savait que parmi les élèves, Harry Potter la regardait. Elle rougit à cette pensée, reprit contenance, mit ses épaules en arrière et releva le menton. Hors de question qu'il la voit se comporter comme si elle voulait se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère. Elle était une Weasley, cadette de 6 grands frères. Elle avait vécu pire que ça. Le choixpeau frôla sa tête et cria :

-Gryffondor !

La table des lions rugit d'éclats de voix et d'applaudissements. Ginny alla s'installer près des autres 1ère année. Elle était un peu déçue de ne pas être avec Harry mais la joie d'être avec les plus courageux pris le dessus. Elle irait lui parler plus tard en faisant honneur à sa maison.

Les jumeaux avaient beaucoup parlé de Harry Potter pendant les vacances et elle avait pu le croiser lors de leur arrivée à King's Cross à la fin de l'année. Elle était tout bonnement tombée amoureuse de ce garçon si simple et aussi si mystérieux… Comme s'il gardait un terrible secret.

Quelques semaines plus tard…

« Ses yeux sont verts comme un crapaud frais du matin,

Ses cheveux sont noirs comme un corbeau, il est div-»

-Euh, est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ?

-Oui bien su- Oh ! fit Ginny en levant la tête vers l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça.

-Cool ! Je m'appelle Harry, voici Hermione.

-Oui, je vous- te connais, dit Ginny en se tournant vers la brunette.

-Tu es la petite sœur des jumeaux ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, je m'appelle Ginny.

-Enchanté ! Tu faisais tes devoirs ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? Dit Harry en se penchant sur la table pour essayer de lire à l'envers ce qu'elle écrivait. Oh c'est… un poème ?

-Je… oui ! C'est… c'est pour toi avoua la rouquine en ayant envie de s'enfuir.

Harry ne su où se mettre. Il ne connaissait cette fille que de vue. Comment en était elle arrivée à lui écrire un poème ? Il n'avait pour le moment jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit. « Ne panique pas Harry, dis lui juste la vérité, ça va aller ».

-C'est gentil, dit Harry mais… je n'ai pas de … sentiment pour toi.

Ginny baissa les yeux au sol. On pouvait voir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne dit rien mais repris son carnet, sa plume, son encre et s'en alla. Hermione la suivit du regard, pleine de compassion.

-Je n'aurais peut être pas dû… Commença le brun.

-Non tu as bien fait, au moins elle ne s'inventera pas d'histoire. Mais c'est quand même triste pour elle…

-Ouais…

Harry était dubitatif. Il se trouvait au premier rang, face à leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, un certain Gilderoy Lockhart. Un blond aux cheveux courts et un sourire qui faisait apparemment rêver la plupart des filles de la classe, ainsi que certains garçons s'il ne rêvait pas. Le professeur avait, comme dirait les moldus, un « sourire Colgate », ce qui lui avait valu le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière Hebdo. Fantastique, ils étaient encore tombés sur un fou.

Le premier cours se porta sur les acromantulas. Lockhart n'en avait pas ramené car il était interdit d'en posséder, mais que les choses soient claires s'il « avait voulu en avoir, les autorités lui en aurait offert une dans les plus brefs délais » car après tout « il avait réussi à faire fuir le spectre de la mort, une petite araignée n'était rien en comparaison ». Il ne voulait cependant pas « traumatiser la bête » et avait donc décidé de ne pas en ramener.

Il leur apprit cependant un sortilège : _Arania_ _Exumai_. Il était très efficace pour faire fuir ces bestioles.

-Et maintenant, je vais vous apprendre à métamorphoser un serpent en corde. Je vous rappelle que le processus, même mal fait, ne fait aucun mal à l'animal, dit le professeur McGonagall devant le regard outré d'un Serdaigle devant elle. Le sort est _serpencorda_ , je vous laisse essayer. Sachez juste que dans le cours précédent avec les Serpentard et Gryffondor, seule Miss Granger ai réussi.

Chaque élève avait sur sa table une branche d'arbre avec dessus un serpent. Harry regardait depuis le début du cours son animal avec étonnement. Il parlait. Le serpent parlait. « Oh Merlin, je deviens fou ».

-Saletés d'humains avec leurs foutues expériences, dit son serpent.

-J'ai faim, dit un autre.

-Touche moi et je te mords, cracha son voisin.

Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Entendre les serpents parler… ce n'était pas normal, il en était sûr. Il décida de ne rien dire et exécuta l'exercice. Il réussit au bout de la 7ème tentative et ne cessait de marmonner « pardonne-moi » à la bête à chaque loupé.

-Très bien Mr. Potter, 10 points pour Poufsouffle, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Harry regarda sa corde. Elle était… sinistre. De couleur noire, elle ressemblait à celles qu'on utilisait pour accrocher les rideaux. Mais bon, lui et Hermione avaient réussi et pas Malfoy, cette pensée le fit aller tout de suite mieux.

A la fin du cours, il alla tout de suite voir Hermione pour lui parler de son « don ».

-Salazar Serpentard parlait aux serpents, on appelle ça le fourchelang.

-Mais il ne me comprenait pas quand je lui parlais.

-Alors je ne sais pas. Mais personne ne doit le savoir. Ça peut avoir de mauvaises répercussions auprès des autres.

-Même pas à Dumbledore ?

-Si, peut être à Dumbledore… oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Lui, on est sûr qu'il ne veut que ton bien.

-Mr. Potter. Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait vous dire quelques mots dans son bureau, lui dit le Pomona Chourave. Venez, je vous accompagne.

-Très bien professeur, j'arrive. Salut Mione, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme et sa directrice firent des détours, montèrent des escaliers, en descendirent et au final, Harry se retrouva devant un griffon fait d'or.

-Citron sorbet, dit la sorcière.

Un escalier en colimaçon émergea d'en dessous de la statue. Harry monta dessus. Il atterrit devant une porte en bois, Harry toqua et elle s'ouvrit toute seule. C'était une belle grande pièce circulaire, pleine de petits bruits bizarres. Posés sur des tables, d'étranges instruments en argent bourdonnaient en émettant de petits nuages de fumée. Il s'avança vers le bureau aux pieds en forme de serres. Le directeur était assis à sa place, il observait son élève derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Bonjour Harry, merci d'être venu.

-Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur.

-Approche mon garçon, approche.

C'est ce que Harry fit.

-Je vois que tu gardes toujours ton collier à ton cou, c'est très bien. C'est un pendentif qui se passe chez les Potter de génération en génération. Des choses horribles sont arrivées à ceux qui ne le portaient pas. C'est une sorte de porte bonheur si tu veux. Mais bon, passons, comment se passent les cours ? Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'en parler l'année dernière, j'en suis navré, sache le.

-Ça se passe bien professeur, mais il y a quelques petites choses qui m'inquiètent pour tout vous avouer.

-Dis-moi tout Harry, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Eh bien d'abord ma baguette a, selon Ollivander, une jumelle…

-Et donc ?

-Elle… elle appartiendrait à Vous-savez-qui.

Harry vit le vieil homme se figer sur sa chaise. Ou peut-être avait-il mal vu ? Le conseil de Hermione passa dans son esprit. Autant lâcher la bombe tout de suite.

-Et… euh… j'ai entendu les serpents parler pendant le cours de métamorphose.

Là, très clairement, le directeur s'était assombrit.

-Professeur ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Ce n'est rien mon garçon, ce n'est rien. Tu peux t'en aller, à moins que tu ais… d'autres choses à me dire ?

Harry décida de ne pas aborder le fait qu'il avait vu de parfaits inconnus dans le « miroir bizarre » l'année précédente.

-Non Monsieur, il n'y a rien.

Harry se leva, déçu, et se dirigea vers la porte. Une fois qu'il fut partit, Dumbledore s'effondra sur sa chaise. Une baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort et un fourchelang. « Dieux du ciel, cet enfant baigne dans la magie noire. Il faut s'en débarrasser, le plus vite possible ». Il pensa aux bêtes que Hagrid avait laissées échapper dans la forêt interdite. Un accident était si vite arrivé…

Hedwige toqua à la fenêtre du dortoir de Harry. Elle avait une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Harry se leva de son lit où il était allongé sur le ventre en train de lire son manuel de potion. Pas qu'il aimait cette matière, loin de là, mais le professeur Snape leur avait donné des tonnes de devoirs à faire.

-Merci Hedwige, lui dit-il, une fois la lettre en main.

Il l'ouvrit :

 _Si tu as des questions, suis les araignées._

Il n'y avait pas de nom, pas de signature, rien. Juste cette phrase étrange. Harry ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture. Harry se remémora sa découverte de l'an dernier, dans la salle avec le miroir. Il ne savait toujours pas qui étaient les deux personnes qu'il avait vu. Harry décida de jeter le mot dans l'âtre afin que personne d'autre ne le lise.

Les jours passèrent, Harry et Hermione avaient un cours commun de botanique. Ils étaient en serre n°2 quand soudain Harry vit une ligne bouger de l'autre côté de la table où le professeur Chourave leur présentait les mandragores. Il tapota l'épaule de son amie qui plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle étouffa un cri. Des dizaines de petites araignées qui se suivaient les unes derrière les autres.

-Ce sont des araignées, Harry.

-Le message, chuchota le jeune homme pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?

-Je-

-Potter ! Granger ! Si je vous surprends encore une fois à bavarder je vous retire des points.

-Pardon professeur ! Dirent les fautifs en cœur.

A la fin du cours, Harry tira Hermione par la manche et l'attira dans un couloir vide. Il regarda à droite et à gauche pour être sûr d'être seul et lui avoua pour le message secret qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt.

-Harry, ne me dis pas que tu veux faire ça ?

-Mais Hermione, et si elles pouvaient m'expliquer…

Harry eut un temps d'arrêt. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'homme et la femme du miroir. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

-… Comment mes parents sont morts ?

-Tu le sais déjà ! Un adepte de Tu-sais-qui les a tués et Dumbledore est arrivé pour te sauver !

-Oui mais-

-Il n'y a pas de « mais », tu pourrais être tué, ou pire ! Être expulsé de Poudlard.

Harry vit Hermione frissonner à cette pensée. Il haussa des épaules.

-Si tu ne veux pas venir avec moi, j'irai tout seul.

-Tout seul ? Résonna une voix derrière eux.

Les deux amis firent un bond en arrière. Ils étaient prêts à sortir la meilleure excuse qu'ils avaient en réserve, quand ils reconnurent les jumeaux. Fred et George Weasley.

-Vous nous avez fait peur ! s'indigna Harry.

-On a vu ça, dit Fred avec un grand sourire.

-Comment nous avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Hermione.

-Ca, c'est notre secret, dit George avec un clin d'œil. Alors, racontez nous.

-Harry a reçu un mot lui disant de suivre les araignées, or une dizaine d'entre elles se baladaient en file indienne lors du cours de botanique.

-Ce qu'elle ne vous dit pas, c'est que le mot disait que j'aurai des réponses à mes questions !

-Mais ça a l'air super ça ! S'exclama Fred.

-Super dangereux et idiot oui ! Dit Hermione, outrée mais pas si surprise que ça qu'ils ne prennent pas sa défense.

-C'est pas important ça ! On y va quand ?

-Je comptais y aller ce soir, mais elles se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite…

-Il te faut donc des guides pour t'aider !

-Merci vous deux, leur sourit Harry.

-Tous des idiots, marmonna Hermione.

-Hein ? demanda le brun.

-Non rien, dit la jeune fille précipitamment.

Les garçons rigolèrent.

Le soir même, Harry attendit les deux frères à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

-On est là Harry, chuchota Fred.

-OK, on peut y aller alors.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois en silence. Le hululement d'un hibou les fit sursauter, malgré l'excitation de l'aventure, les garçons savaient qu'il y avait toute sorte de créatures dans cette forêt. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien quelle était interdite. Avec sa lampe, Harry essayait d'éclairer le sol à la recherche des bestioles. Puis, enfin, il les vit. Elles étaient une bonne centaine, venant de toute part mais se dirigeant vers la même direction, plus profondément dans la forêt. Ils les suivirent, chaque jumeau aux côtés de Harry pour le protéger au cas où. Ils s'arrêtèrent face à une grotte. Un craquement sourd s'y éleva. « Peut-être que Hermione avait raison au final », se dit Harry. Mais là, ils ne pouvaient pas reculer.

Soudain, une araignée géante sortit de la caverne, malgré la pénombre, les trois jeunes purent voir les yeux luisants de la bête.

-Qui est là ? Fit-elle.

-Nous… Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard, dit George en prenant son courage à deux mains. Harry a reçu un mot disant que vous pourriez répondre à des questions et-

-Je n'ai aucune réponse à vous donner, gronda la bête en s'avançant un peu plus, faisant reculer les garçons.

-Très bien, bredouilla Harry, qui entendait des claquements de pinces tout autour de lui. Nous allons vous laisser dans ce cas.

-Je ne crois pas, mes fils et mes filles ne font pas de mal à Hagrid car je leur interdit, mais je ne peux leur refuser un peu de viande fraîche quand celle-ci vient jusqu'à nous.

Les sorciers se regardèrent une demi-seconde et partirent en courant. Les araignées galopèrent derrière eux. Soudain, Harry entendit des sifflements, comme si il y avait quelque chose de volant près de leurs oreilles. Harry tourna la tête et retint un hurlement. Des centaines de grosses araignées les coursaient et au dessus d'elles, dans les airs, deux chevaux ailés foncèrent sur eux. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça des chevaux. C'était les mêmes qu'il avait vu tirer les calèches à son arrivée cette année. C'était un mélange entre un cheval et un reptile.

Fred et George ne semblaient pas les avoir entendu, ni même vu. Pourtant, les chevaux accélérèrent et finirent par les dépasser. Ils se posèrent quelques mètres devant eux.

-Il faut monter sur eux ! Cria Harry aux jumeaux.

-Hein ?! Dit George essoufflé.

-Les chevaux !

Harry devait faire vite, les araignées n'étaient pas très loin derrière eux. Il prit les jumeaux par la main et les guida vers les deux bêtes. Il fit d'abord grimper Fred qui resta au départ dubitatif, mais finit par monter. Ils entendirent un hurlement de douleur. Harry se précipita vers George qui venait de se faire attaquer à la tête par une araignée.

-George ! Crièrent les deux autres.

- _Arania Exumai_ ! Dit Harry, trop heureux d'avoir appris ce sort en Défense contre les forces du mal, pour une fois, un cours de Lockhart lui avait servi à quelque chose.

Le sort expulsa la bête de l'oreille gauche du Weasley. Tandis que Harry conduisit George vers le deuxième cheval, le premier s'envola avec Fred sur son dos. Tous deux montèrent tant bien que mal sur le dos de l'animal qui partit dans la même direction que son partenaire. Ils descendirent en piqué vers l'orée de la forêt et laissèrent les garçons descendre.

Tous tremblants, les 3 jeunes se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie afin de soigner George dont l'hémorragie ne s'était pas arrêtée. Madame Pomfresh étouffa un cri en les voyant débarquer.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-elle en accourant vers eux en peignoir.

-Nous… Nous sommes allés dans la forêt interdite et-

-La forêt interdite ?! Mais qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans son nom ?!

-Mais j'avais reçu un message disant que je devais m'y rendre… Dit Harry avec une petite voix.

Harry décida de ne pas parler des chevaux volants qu'il avait été, encore une fois, le seul à voir. Fred choisit ce moment pour couper court à la discussion à la grande joie du jeune homme qui n'aurait pas su quoi inventer.

-Soignez mon frère s'il vous plaît, coupa Fred.

-Oh bien sûr ! Par quoi a-t-il été attaqué ?

-Une acromantula.

-Oh… Le venin d'une acromantula est très vénéneux, on ne peut guérir totalement une de leur morsure.

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais vous allez pouvoir faire repousser son oreille n'est ce pas ? Demanda Fred en installant son frère sur un lit proche. George s'évanouit aussitôt.

-Je peux arrêter l'hémorragie et refermer la plaie, mais je ne peux faire repousser son oreille, dit la femme, une once de pitié dans la voix.

Elle examina le trou, alla chercher de la pommade, en appliqua sur la blessure qui commença alors à se refermer. Enfin, elle se tourna vers les deux autres.

-Il faut que je prévienne vos directrices de maison. Désolé mais je n'ai pas le choix, ajouta-t-elle quand ils ouvrirent la bouche pour protester.

Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Chourave arrivèrent 10 minutes plus tard dans leurs vêtements de nuit.

-Comment avez-vous osé ? Comment avez-vous pu ? La forêt interdite ! Quelle mouche vous a piqué tous les trois ? Enragea McGonagall.

-J'avoue que vous me décevez Monsieur Potter, dit son homologue avec un ton de reproche.

-Mais j'ai reçu un mot professeur ! Il me disait de suivre les araignées.

-Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir avant de faire une telle bêtise ? Dit la Gryffondor

-Je… Je n'y ai pas pensé, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.

-Je vous propose d'enlever cinquante points à chacun de ces messieurs Pomona.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord Minerva. Je rajouterai même un récurage des trophées pour mon élève.

-Et moi des chaudrons, enchaîna la directrice-adjointe.

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle furent choqués de voir qu'ils avaient perdu respectivement 100 et 50 points. Ils surent rapidement qui étaient les coupables à partir du moment où ils apprirent que George Weasley était à l'infirmerie et il n'y avait qu'un Poufsouffle qui traînait avec eux.

Les jours passèrent, les Poufsouffle recommençaient peu à peu à reparler à Harry. Ce dernier cherchait à savoir qui avait bien voulu le tuer de la sorte. Car oui, l'envoyer là bas était une tentative de meurtre. Une seule personne lui vint à l'esprit. L'araignée avait dit connaître une certaine personne…

-Professeur Chourave ? Demanda timidement Harry en passant la tête par la porte d'une des serres de l'école.

-Oui Monsieur Potter ? Dit la dame avec un sourire avenant.

-Je… Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour l'autre jour, ce que j'ai fais était inconscient.

-Ce n'est rien, il faut juste que vous sachiez qu'il faut d'abord en parler aux professeurs avant de prendre des risques inconsidérés comme vous l'avez fait. Surtout en ce qui concerne la forêt interdite.

-Oui professeur. C'est à propos du mot que je suis venue vous parler. Je pense savoir qui me l'a envoyé.

-Oh ! Et qui cela pourrait-il être ?

-Hagrid.

-C'est une grave accusation Monsieur Potter.

Cette fois, Pomona se tourna totalement vers Harry et enleva ses gants en peau de dragon.

-Je sais mais… L'araignée nous a dit qu'elle le connaissait et qu'elle avait ordonné à ses enfants de ne pas le toucher.

-Et je suppose que vous n'avez plus le mot en question ? Il aurait été bien utile pour deviner de qui il était.

-Non, je l'ai tout de suite jeté au feu, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.

Le professeur soupira, elle se frotta le menton.

-Je vais en parler avec d'autres professeurs. Vous aviez quelques choses d'autres à me dire ?

-Non professeur, c'était tout.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore enrageait. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Pire, d'après ce que lui avait dit le professeur Chourave qui venait de quitter la pièce, Hagrid, son garde chasse, était pointé du doigt comme coupable présumé. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Aragog parlerait du demi-géant. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

A cause de la malédiction que Tom avait lancée sur le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il savait que Lockhart ne tiendrait pas l'année. Il ferait la victime idéale. Dumbledore lançait le sort d'amnésie à la perfection, ainsi que le sortilège interdit _impero_ qui obligeait la victime à obéir aux ordres données par la pensée. Peu de personnes pouvaient aller contre ce sort, il était sûr que Lockhart n'en faisait pas partie. Il devait cependant attendre quelques temps avant de mettre son plan en action, cela serait suspect qu'un professeur se désigne lui-même coupable juste après l'emprisonnement d'un autre.

Les jours passèrent, George était sortit de l'infirmerie après une visite de ses parents. Molly Weasley avait crié comme jamais contre ses deux fils, leur disant qu'au prochain pas de travers, ils rentreraient tout de suite à la maison. Elle voyait à présent Harry d'un mauvais œil. Il était celui qui les avait conduit à faire ça. À cause de lui son fils avait perdu une oreille de manière définitive. Pourtant les jumeaux lui avaient beaucoup parlé de ce petit brun à lunettes, comme quoi il était « trop sage et très timide ». Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Les jumeaux de leur côté, se faisaient un plaisir de raconter leur aventure à quiconque voulait l'entendre. Harry s'était excusé auprès d'eux une bonne dizaine de fois pour les avoir entraîné là dedans. Fred et George ne cessaient de lui répéter qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'ils étaient assez grands pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Les aveux de Harry à sa directrice de maison n'étaient pas tombés dans les oreilles d'un sourd. Le lendemain, le brun ne vit pas le demi-géant à la table des professeurs comme à l'accoutumée. Harry questionna le professeur Chourave après un cours :

-Professeur, où est Hagrid ?

-Le ministère a décidé de l'emmener en prison pour tentative de meurtre.

-Oh... à la prison d'Azkaban ?

-Oui mon petit, il va y rester quelques mois et en fonction de son comportement, le directeur de la prison décidera s'il pourra être relâché ou non.

Harry se sentit mal, il n'avait pas souhaité que ça aille jusque là.

Hagrid n'avait toujours pas réapparu au grand damne du jeune homme. Un matin, il eut un « éclair de génie ». Ca ne pouvait pas être Hagrid. Il avait déjà vu son écriture par le passé lorsqu'il était venu le chercher pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier. Il avait une écriture tremblante et n'était pas fort en orthographe. Mais qui alors ?

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il se doutait qu'il avait de l'importance dans le monde magique et qu'il pouvait faire pencher la balance à lui tout seul. Il arriva devant la statue quand la réalité le frappa de plein fouet, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe du directeur. Il allait faire demi-tour quand une présence imposante se plaça derrière lui. Pensant à Crabbe ou Goyle, il sortit sa baguette et se retourna d'un coup, prêt à se défendre.

-Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, je vois que vous avez quelques aisances en duel, je ferais bien de créer un club.

-Oh, professeur Dumbledore, dit précipitamment Harry, rangeant l'arme du crime. Justement, je vous cherchais !

-Pour quelle raison mon garçon ?

Harry eut un temps d'arrêt. « Mon garçon », Vernon Dursley l'appelait comme ça « chez lui ». Il reprit cependant contenance.

-Eum… Je… Je ne pense pas que Hagrid soit la personne qui m'ai envoyé le message il y a quelques semaines… Ce n'était pas son écriture et encore moins son orthographe.

-Je vois, je vais envoyer un hibou à Azkaban dans ce cas. Il me semble que notre garde chasse s'est bien conduit là bas, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne serait pas libéré dans ces conditions.

-D'accord professeur ! Merci beaucoup ! Lui sourit Harry.

Le lendemain, Hagrid était revenu à la table des professeurs, mais Gilderoy Lockhart manquait. Lors de l'arrivée du courrier, des chuchotements se firent. Harry regarda sur le journal de son voisin, c'était la Gazette du Sorcier, une interview d'une certaine Rita Skeeter au professeur manquant.

-Tiens Harry, regarde ce paragraphe, lui dit ledit voisin.

-Merci Ernie, murmura Harry en prenant le papier pour le mettre devant lui.

 _L'interview qui va suivre s'est faite au quartier des aurors. Un Gilderoy Lockhart euphorique a en effet débarqué dans le bureau du chef tard dans la nuit et a annoncé avoir un aveu à nous faire. Heureusement, votre reporter préférée est directement arrivée afin de collecter les informations et les partager à grande échelle._

 _Rita : Vous nous avez donc dit que vous aviez quelque chose de très important à nous annoncer, Monsieur le Professeur. Qu'est-ce donc ?_

 _Gilderoy : Eh bien, ma chère Rita, sachez d'abord que cette décision n'a pas été prise sur un coup de tête ! Il y a quelques semaines de cela, mon collègue et ami Rubeus Hagrid, a été emprisonné, comme tout le monde le sait, à la prison d'Azkaban car il aurait_ _soit_ _disant envoyé un mot à un des élèves de Poudlard qui l'aurait amené à une mort certaine s'ils n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de fuir. Mais aujourd'hui, je vous dois la vérité. C'est moi qui ait envoyé le mot._

 _Rita : Mais pourquoi ?_

 _Gilderoy : Quelqu'un (je ne me rappelle plus de qui) m'a parlé de cette araignée cachée dans la forêt interdite. Je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée qu'un de mes élèves parte à l'aventure, vous savez, comme moi je l'ai fait maintes et maintes fois pour mes écrits._

 _Si nous croyons ces révélations, cela voudrait dire que Rubeus Hagrid est en fait innocent. Juste après ce dialogue, Lockhart est_ _parti_ _en plein délire, affirmant avec conviction qu'il avait utilisé le sortilège_ obliviate _sur pleins de gens et que Dumbledore avait un beau sourire qui « mettait tout de suite à l'aise » etc… Ces deux dernières informations ne seront bien sûr pas prises en compte, un examen psychomagique va être effectué sur le désormais ancien professeur de Poudlard, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il passe le reste de ses jours à St Mangouste au lieu d'Azkaban comme il serait initialement prévu._

-C'est dégoûtant ! Dit Harry à Hermione juste avant le cours de potion. Hagrid n'a eut aucun examen psychomagique lui ! Il a directement été envoyé à Azkaban !

-C'est difficile à comprendre, je sais, mais Hagrid est un demi-géant, tout le monde le sait, et les sorciers sont assez… disons… racistes… Oui, voilà, c'est ça le mot. Racistes. Je suis sûre qu'il y ont vu une belle opportunité de mettre un demi-géant aka un danger public en prison.

-Il faut que j'aille m'excuser, c'est à cause de moi s'il a été emmené là bas… Dit Harry en serrant son livre de potion contre lui.

-Oh tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il revienne avant l'année prochaine, il ne reste que deux semaines de cours et il a dû être traumatisé par Azkaban, lui répondit Hermione en mettant son épaule droite sur le mur.

-C'est si horrible que ça là bas ?

-Eh bien, les gardiens de la prison sont des détraqueurs…

-Des détraqueurs ?

-Oui, on en sait pas beaucoup dans les livres sur eux, mais mieux vaut ne pas les approcher.

-Je vois, ça fait froid dans le dos cette histoire.

En effet, Hagrid ne réapparu pas cette année là. Les examens de défense contre les forces du mal furent annulés pour toutes les classes.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry était dans le jardin des Dursley. Il avait eut comme punition de désherber l'intégralité de la pelouse car il avait osé dire le mot « chaudron » devant son oncle au cours d'une de leur nombreuses disputes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une ombre noire approcher derrière le grillage. Il tourna vivement la tête. Il ne pu que voir les pattes postérieures et la queue, toutes noires de ce qu'il semblait être un chien. Harry haussa les épaules et retourna à son travail.

Dans le Poudlard Express, Harry entra dans un des compartiments. Deux filles y étaient déjà, elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre côté fenêtre. L'une était d'un blond très clair et l'autre rousse. Cette dernière portait un débardeur et on pouvait voir une multitude de tâches de rousseurs sur ses épaules. Harry l'a reconnue directement.

-Bonjour Ginny, on peut s'asseoir ici avec Hermione et tes frères ?

Harry savait que Ginny avait mal pris son rejet de l'année dernière, elle l'avait snobé le reste de l'année, mais il s'était promis d'essayer de se rattraper en troisième année.

-Oh, salut Harry... lui répondit-elle. Oui, bien sûr ! Je vous présente Luna, ma meilleure amie.

-Bonjour Luna, dit la brune en s'asseyant, heureuse de te connaître.

La blonde sourit, posa le bout de ses doigts sur son menton et envoya son avant bras en direction d'Hermione.

-Heu… Hermione regarda Ginny du coin de l'œil en recherche d'une aide.

-Elle te dit bonjour, fit la rousse avec un grand sourire.

Harry était sûr qu'elle voulait rigoler mais en personne bien élevée elle se retint.

-Elle est aphasique. Elle a perdu la parole, termina Ginny

-Oh ! S'exclama Hermione, désolée, je ne savais pas, je-

Hermione vit Luna prendre sa baguette et fit un arc de cercle devant son visage. On pouvait lire « ne t'inquiète pas ». La blonde rigola silencieusement, ça ne devait pas être la première fois que ça lui arrivait visiblement.

La première fois que Ginny pris la peine de regarder Luna, c'était devant la porte de métamorphose où elle attendait pour le cours commun. C'était en première année, Luna attendait par terre, le dos contre le mur. Autour d'elle quelques élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle chuchotaient entre eux en la regardant de travers. Pourquoi ? Ginny ne le comprit pas tout de suite. Alors elle observa plus attentivement l'inconnue, car oui, elle ne l'avait jamais vue. Elle s'en souviendrait sinon.

D'après son blason, elle était de Serdaigle et visiblement de la même année que Ginny. Elle avait de très longs cheveux d'un blond étrange, presque sale. Elle ne devait pas en prendre grand soin car la rousse pouvait discerner quelques nœuds ici et là. La blonde replaça ses cheveux derrière son oreille gauche pour ne pas les avoir dans la figure et Ginny cru rêver. Des radis. Elle avait des radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Les yeux de la cadette Weasley glissèrent sur son collier, son pendentif pour être plus précis, enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela un « pendentif », c'était un bouchon en liège venant sûrement d'une bouteille de bièraubeurre. Puis Ginny remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose sur ses genoux, un journal semblait-il. Elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle tenait le journal à l'envers mais elle semblait être réellement plongée dans sa lecture donc la rousse se tut, mais elle ne pu retenir son sourire.

Pas étonnant que les autres la regardaient de façon aussi bizarre. Même chez les sorciers, les excentriques étaient vus d'une façon différente des autres. Mais ce qui perturbait le plus Ginny était le fait qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle. Comme si elle était apparue le jour même. Nous étions le 3 octobre, l'année avait commencée depuis un peu plus d'un mois à présent. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Ginny était assise aux côtés de la « nouvelle ». Elle souhaitait non seulement de faire sa connaissance, mais aussi de faire cesser les chuchotements des autres élèves. Elle était en effet appréciée des autres élèves et tout le monde savait qu'elle avait encore trois grands frères prêts à en découdre si on touchait à un cheveu de leur cadette. Et les amis de Ginny étaient leurs amis.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda la rouquine.

La blonde tourna vivement la tête vers elle, elle semblait ne pas l'avoir entendue arriver. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ils étaient d'un bleu limpide, d'un bleu magnifique. Ginny resta quelques secondes incertaine. Elle était mignonne, on ne pouvait pas dire « belle » à cet âge là. Puis enfin la blonde bougea. Elle leva sa baguette et fit un arc de cercle devant son visage. Des mots dorés apparurent.

-« Le Chicaneur », lut Ginny à voix haute, et comment tu t'appelles ?

-« Luna Lovegood et toi ? »

-Ginny Weasley, il me semble que c'est toi qui habite derrière la colline ? Avec ton père c'est ça ?

-« Oui ! Parfois je vous voyais jouer au quidditch de ma chambre ».

-Et… Pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Comment tu fais pour faire des informulés à ton âge ?

-« Je suis aphasique, j'ai perdu l'usage de ma voix quand j'étais petite », elle sourit, « j'ai toujours appris à lancer des informulés ».

-Oh ! C'est à cause de ça que tu viens juste d'arriver ?

-« Oui, mon père ne voulait pas me mettre à Poudlard, il avait peur que l'on se moque de moi, j'ai donc suivit le mois de septembre à la maison ».

-D'accord et-

-Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood, vous terminerez votre conversation plus tard leur dit le professeur McGonagall.

-Oui Professeur !

-Ginny ? Ginny !

La rouquine revint brusquement à la réalité. Elle se trouvait dans son compartiment du Poudlard Express, Harry la secouait par l'épaule.

-Désolée, je rêvassais, lui sourit-elle.

-On a vu ça, dit Hermione en rigolant.

Ginny remarqua que Luna la regardait avec des yeux… attendris ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-« Tu disais mon nom dans ton sommeil ».

La rousse écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'avait pas fait ça quand même. Mais Luna lui fit un sourire encore plus grand.

À l'arrivée, à Pré-au-lard, il tombait des trombes d'eau, on ne pouvait voir à 1 mètre. Tous les 6 se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans une calèche qui se mit directement en route vers le château.

Un mois plus tard

Harry était dans la tour d'astronomie. Il n'avait pas pu aller à pré-au-lard car son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas signé le formulaire. Il regardait donc les autres élèves se préparer à la sortie.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la forêt interdite. Un énorme oiseau était en train de planer. « C'est gros quand même pour un oiseau... », se dit-il.

Il sortit discrètement du château et s'avança jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Il y entra à pas de loup. Plus il avançait, moins il y avait de lumière. Au bout de dix minutes de marche il arriva à une clairière. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Ce n'était pas un oiseau qu'il avait vu mais un cheval ailé. Pas un Pégase ou un hippogriffe, comme ils avaient étudiés lors du premier cours de soins aux créatures magiques fait par Hagrid, mais le même animal qui tirait les calèches lors de leur arrivée à pré-au-lard.

Il en avait vu l'année dernière mais il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas regardé à cause de l'orage qui avait éclaté à ce moment là. À présent il pouvait les voir à la lumière du jour.

On aurait dit qu'ils étaient dépourvus de toute chair, leur pelage était noir et collait à leur squelette. Leur tête ressemblait à celle d'un dragon et leurs pupilles étaient blanches. L'aspect final faisait ressembler à une chauve-souris géante.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, il se retourna d'un coup, pensant avoir affaire à un professeur, mais relâcha son souffle quand il reconnut Luna, l'amie de Ginny. « Elle est mignonne », se dit-il. Pas dans le sens « je voudrais sortir avec elle » mais juste qu'il appréciait sa beauté simple, sa peau pâle, ses grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux qui semblaient former une auréole lumineuse tout autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air légère, comme si le moindre coup de vent, le moindre toucher, pouvait lui faire mal. Il voulait la protéger comme un grand frère qui protège sa petite sœur.

\- « Bonjour Harry Potter » commença-t-elle d'un air rêveur.

-Bonjour Luna, mais appelle moi Harry s'il-te-plaît.

\- « D'accord Harry ».

-Eum... Qu'est-ce-que... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

\- « Je suis venue les voir tout comme toi », dit-elle en se rapprochant tout près d'Harry.

-Tu peux les voir aussi ? Je ne suis pas fou ?

\- « Tu es aussi sain d'esprit que moi ».

Harry décida de prendre ça comme un compliment. Du peu qu'il la connaissait, il l'enviait d'avoir autant d'imagination, de se moquer du regard des autres. Luna Lovegood n'était définitivement pas une fille comme les autres.

-Et qu'est-ce-que c'est au juste ?

\- « Des sombrals, seuls ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir sous leurs yeux peuvent les voir ».

-Je vois... Attend, ça veut dire que toi aussi tu-

\- « Oui, ma maman. Elle aimait faire des expériences et un jour l'une d'elles a mal tourné ».

-Je suis désolé.

\- « Oui, c'était très triste, c'est suite à ça que j'ai perdu la voix ».

-D'accord.

À présent tout un troupeau de sombrals les entouraient. Il y avait deux poulains. Luna sortit de sa sacoche un morceau de viande crue et le lança à l'un d'eux. Le petit le goba tout de suite.

-Tu es en deuxième année et tu vas déjà dans la forêt interdite ? Rigola Harry.

\- « Oui, mis à part Ginny, peu de personnes me parlent, peut être à cause de ma différence ».

-Il ne faut pas que tu en ai honte, c'est prodigieux de savoir faire des informulés à ton âge.

\- « Merci Harry, toi aussi tu es différent des autres, tu t'en sors très bien aussi ».

-Comment ça je suis différent ?

\- « Tu verras, cette différence sera ta plus grande force, j'en suis sûre ».

-D'accord, lui sourit Harry. Au fait où est Ginny ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ?

\- « Je savais que tu allais venir à un moment ou un autre. Ginny ne t'en veux plus tu sais, pour l'année dernière, mais elle a un trop fort caractère pour s'excuser de son comportement ».

-J'irai lui parler dans ce cas, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle soit contre moi. Si tu te sens seule, tu peux venir avec moi, Hermione et les jumeaux, on sera ravi d'être avec toi, surtout si les autres élèves t'embêtent.

\- « Merci Harry, c'est très gentil. J'aime bien l'idée d'avoir des amis, même si ça fait bizarre ».

-Tu n'en as jamais eu à part Ginny ?

\- « Non, pourtant j'habite pas très loin de chez elle. Mais mon père voulait me garder en sécurité à la maison pour que je ne me fasse pas embêter ».

-Je vois... viens nous voir quand tu veux !

Le soir même, Harry était le dernier de sa maison à être resté dans la salle commune. Il devait impérativement finir son rouleau sur les niffleurs pour le lendemain. Le son de la radio avait été baissé au minimum. Une chanson moldue passait, Night in white satin des Moody Blues si Harry se souvenait bien. Elle était douce, relaxante, donnant presque envie de dormir. Soudain elle s'arrêta laissant place à un message important :

« Le criminel Sirius Black s'est évadé de la prison d'Azkaban. Tous les aurors sont à sa recherche, si vous avez le moindre renseignement le concernant, veuillez contacter immédiatement le ministère de la magie, je répète le criminel- »

Harry venait d'éteindre la radio, il n'était plus l'heure pour ce genre de nouvelles. Il termina rapidement ce qui lui restait à écrire et partit se coucher.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Le match de quidditch Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor venait de commencer. Un énorme orage était en cours, le tonnerre retentissait et des éclairs faisaient régulièrement une apparition et, comme à leur arrivée à Poudlard, il tombait des trombes d'eau. Harry ne savait pas trop qui supporter, d'un côté il y avait sa maison et de l'autre deux de ses meilleurs amis jouaient. Il était donc posté entre les supporter des deux maisons. Soudain, il sentit derrière lui une présence. Il était à l'avant dernier rang. Il tourna la tête et faillit hurler. Un énorme chien noir squelettique le regardait de ses yeux luisants. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être en confrontation avec le jeune homme. Il avait les oreilles basses et semblait même timide, mais son aspect misérable ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Rapidement, il se souvint du « morceau de chien » qu'il avait vu à Privet Drive.

Harry sentit l'air se rafraîchir tout autour de lui. Il reporta son attention sur le match pour voir ce qu'il se passait puis se retourna encore une fois vers le chien. Il avait disparu. Harry vit au dessus de sa tête des dizaines de fantômes noirs qui évoluaient un peu partout sur le terrain et les gradins. Le jeune homme était tétanisé. L'un d'eux s'approcha de lui. Tout ce qu'il pu voir et entendre avant de s'effondrer fut une bouche noire et la phrase : « Pardonne-moi Lily, mais je n'ai pas le choix ». Il s'évanouit.

Il s'éveilla à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, une Hermione inquiète à ses côtés.

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'a marché dessus, mais oui, je vais bien, marmonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es fait attaqué par un détraqueur qui était à la recherche de Sirius Black et tu t'es évanoui, lui dit-elle inquiète.

-Oh... Et... Quelqu'un d'autre s'est évanoui ?

-Non, nous nous disions seulement que nous ne pourrions plus rire du tout. On était littéralement glacé.

-Ah Monsieur Potter ! Dit l'infirmière en arrivant avec le plus gros rocher de chocolat qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Mangez ça, ça vous fera le plus grand bien, dit-elle en cassant l'aliment avec une pioche, elle en donna un gros morceau à Harry.

-Merci, lui dit-il.

L'infirmière pris sa tension d'un coup de baguette et partit vers un autre élève, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui avait visiblement été touché par la foudre à en croire ses cheveux en bataille et son teint grisâtre. Harry se remémora les derniers moments avant d'être tombé dans les pommes. Il connaissait la voix de l'homme. Elle était douce et calme, parfaite pour se faire pardonner de tout et d'avoir la confiance de n'importe quel interlocuteur.

-Hermione, j'ai... J'ai entendu une voix avant de m'évanouir. Ça disait « pardonne-moi Lily ». C'est sûrement celui qui a tué mes parents.

-Tu veux en parler à Madame Pomfresh ? Elle pourrait faire venir un psychomage au cas où...

-Non, je ne veux pas les embêter avec ça. C'est juste bizarre de me dire que j'arrive à me remémorer de ça… ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 12 ans de cela. Le seul problème c'est que la voix me paraît familière, comme si je l'avais déjà côtoyée, or, je ne l'ai jamais vu...

-On ne peut pas en parler ici, on pourrait nous entendre.

-Je sais Mione, je sais, Harry soupira, il était encore traumatisé de sa « rencontre » avec le détraqueur.

-Pour ce qui est des détraqueurs, commença Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, le directeur nous a dit qu'ils étaient normalement placés aux entrées de l'école. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans l'enceinte du parc. Ils sont là pour Sirius Black. Apparemment c'est le fait qu'il y ait eu beaucoup d'euphorie qui les a poussés à venir.

« Je demanderai au professeur Lupin s'il y a un sort contre ces créatures », se promit-il. Il avait honte d'être le seul à s'être évanouit.

Le lendemain, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie encore tout tremblant à l'idée de recroiser un détraqueur sur sa route. Il se rendit en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, présidé par le Professeur Remus Lupin. Harry l'aimait bien, c'était un homme simple qui leur apprenait de bonnes choses. C'était le meilleur qu'ils avaient eut en trois ans.

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les épouvantards. C'est une créature qui prend la forme de ce qui nous effraie le plus, elle est donc différente pour chacun de nous. Le sort pour y échapper est _Riddikulus_. Qui veut essayer ?

Voulant passer inaperçu, Harry se cacha dans la petite foule d'élèves qui s'était formée. Cependant, le professeur Lupin ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Tenez, Monsieur Potter, veuillez approcher je vous pris.

-Oui Monsieur... Fit Harry à contre cœur.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'armoire dans laquelle était la créature.

-Savez-vous de quoi vous avez le plus peur ?

L'image le l'oncle Vernon en colère passa dans son esprit. Puis celle du détraqueur qui l'avait attaqué pendant le match, il pouvait encore entendre les dernières paroles du criminel à sa mère. Oui, c'était ça, ce qui lui faisait le plus peur était cette créature qui lui faisait remonter les souvenirs les plus horribles qu'il avait au fond de lui.

-Oui, je crois que je le sais, répondit-il finalement, après quelques secondes de doute.

-Très bien, je veux que vous pensiez à cette chose de manière comique puis dire distinctement la formule que je viens de vous apprendre. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

-Oui, fit Harry déterminé mais quelque peu apeuré de se retrouver face à un détraqueur aussi vite.

Le professeur donna un petit coup de baguette dans le vide et la poignée de la porte s'ouvrit. Un détraqueur, exactement le même que celui du match en sortit. Il était à 30 centimètres du sol et se dirigea directement vers le jeune homme. Ce dernier ne pu rien faire, il était paralysé, ne se rappelait plus de la formule. La bouche du détraqueur s'approcha dangereusement de cette d'Harry.

-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas Harry…

-Je suis désolé Lily mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il était allongé au beau milieu de la salle de cours, Remus Lupin le regardait avec inquiétude, il avait une tablette de chocolat dans la main. Il la tendit à Harry qui se releva sur ses coudes, il remercia poliment le professeur et mâchouilla la confiserie. Le professeur se releva et dit aux autres élèves que le cours était terminé. Harry entendit des soupirs de déception derrière lui. Il s'en voulu tout de suite. Il allait sûrement faire perdre des points à sa maison et il était sûr qu'il allait faire l'objet de remarques de la part de ses camarades pendant les prochains jours, si ce n'est semaines. Il doutait qu'il en recevrait des Poufsouffle, mais le cours était en commun avec les Serpentard, Draco Malfoy avait dû profiter pleinement du spectacle.

Ce n'est que quand le professeur revint à sa hauteur, après avoir rassuré les élèves des blaireaux qui s'inquiétaient pour leur camarade, que Harry releva la tête.

-Je suis désolé professeur, je savais qu'un détraqueur allait apparaître mais je n'ai pas réussi à le contrer...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Harry, j'avais entendu parler de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le match, j'aurai dû être plus vigilant. Mais, si je puis me permettre, quels souvenirs refont surface ?

-La première fois j'ai entendu une voix dire « pardonne moi Lily, mais je n'ai pas le choix ». Je sais que je connais cette voix, elle ne m'est pas inconnue, c'est celle d'un homme d'âge mûr je dirais, et cette fois-ci, j'ai entendu celle de ma mère plaider pour ne pas que je me fasse tuer.

-Les derniers mots de votre mère donc.

Remus s'assit près d'Harry, ce dernier pouvait voir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

-Professeur ?

-Oui, désolé Harry, mais j'ai connu votre mère, ainsi que votre père et leur assassin.

-Vous... vous avez connu mes parents ? S'exclama Harry. Qui les a tués ?

-Oui, je les ai connus. Je ne devrais pas te le dire, mais selon moi tu dois être au courant, après tout il s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour « terminer son travail ». Son nom est Sirius Black, il était le meilleur ami de James et moi. Nous formions un trio quand nous étions à Poudlard. Par la suite, Lily est arrivée. Elle est sortie avec James en dernière année et est devenue une de mes plus proches amies. Elle, comme ton père et Black, ne me jugeaient pas...

Remus avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un soupir, c'était à peine audible mais Harry était proche de lui et avait pu l'entendre. Il allait lui poser une question mais quand il vit que le professeur avait fermé les yeux pour éviter de pleurer, il ne voulut rien dire.

Le soir après manger

-Il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois vous dire, dit Harry à Hermione, Luna, Fred et George

-Tu as l'air tendu Harry, remarqua Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut que je trouve une salle où on pourrait parler librement.

Ils étaient au 7ème étage, devant une tapisserie représentant la tentative de Barnabas le Follet d'apprendre la danse classique à des trolls. Harry faisait les 100 pas, essayant de rester calme. Tout d'un coup, une grande porte apparut en face de la tapisserie. Tous les cinq se regardèrent avec étonnement Harry entra en premier. La salle était plutôt petite mais largement assez grande pour les accueillir tous. Il y avait au fond une cheminée allumée qui réchauffait la pièce et juste devant des poufs et des coussins éparpillés en rond.

-C'est… C'est exactement ce que je voulais, dit Harry, le regard ébahi.

-Wouah, firent les jumeaux.

-Gred, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu une salle comme ça sur la carte…

-Moi non plus Feorge, attend, je vais vérifier.

Sous le regard attentif de son frère et étonné des trois autres, Fred sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin de sa poche gauche.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… George ! On a disparu !

-Hein ? Impossible, à moins qu'ils n'aient jamais découvert cette pièce.

-Oui, je pense que c'est ça, dit Fred.

-C'est quoi ça ? demanda Harry.

-Une carte qu'on a volé dans le bureau de Rusard en première année. C'est la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle indique l'emplacement de chaque personne à Poudlard, sauf que là on n'apparaît pas…

-C'est bizarre, dit George.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire Harry ? Demanda Fred, pour en revenir au sujet initial.

-Ah oui, venez vous asseoir.

Tous s'assirent en cercle devant le feu crépitant. Alors Harry commença :

-Alors voilà, après le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal-

\- « Celui où tu t'es évanoui ? » dit Luna.

-Oui celui-ci... Attend, comment t'es au courant de ça ?

-Malfoy s'est fait un plaisir de le crier dans les couloirs quand tout le monde changeait de cours, dit Fred. Tu t'es vraiment évanoui alors ?

-Ouais, ragea Harry qui sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge en pensant à la honte qu'il allait avoir lors du dîner le soir même.

-Et donc ? Tenta de le calmer Hermione.

-Eh bien, comme avec le vrai détraqueur j'ai entendu une voix qui m'est familière, celle du criminel, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai aussi entendu la voix de ma mère plaider pour que je ne me fasse pas tuer.

-Oh Merlin, souffla Hermione. Mais ça doit être horrible !

-Oui, mais le pire c'est que le tueur est en ce moment même en cavale, il s'agit de Sirius Black...

-Mais... comment tu sais ça ? C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a dit ?

-Non, le professeur Lupin. Il m'a avoué avoir été ami avec mes parents et Black pendant ses années à Poudlard.

\- « Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire à présent en sachant ça ? »

-Je ne sais pas Luna... à présent il veut sûrement terminer son travail.

-Il ne faut pas que tu ailles à sa rencontre, d'accord Harry ? Ce serait trop dangereux, dit Hermione d'un ton ferme.

-J'aviserai au moment donné Mione, je ne sais absolument pas comment je vais réagir lorsque je serai devant lui.

\- « Je vous propose de reparler de ça une prochaine fois, il est temps de retourner dans nos maisons », écrivit Luna.

-T'as raison, dit George.

Tous sortirent de la salle à tour de rôle et se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans leur salle commune. Mais au dernier moment, les jumeaux entraînèrent Harry dans un couloir désert.

-Tiens Harry, on a su que tu ne pouvais pas aller à pré-au-lard. On te donne notre carte, tous les passages secrets y sont dessinés. On te suggère de prendre celui de la sorcière borgne, il t'emmènera directement chez Honeydukes.

-Merci les gars ! Dit Harry tout content.

-Évite juste de te faire chopper, lui sourit Fred. À plus Harry !

Quelques jours après

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal venait de se terminer. Tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires. Harry prenait le plus de temps possible, il voulait parler à Lupin. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tous les élèves étaient partit, il se retourna vers le professeur qui le regardait d'un air étonné.

-Monsieur, j'avais une requête à vous faire.

-Je vous écoute Harry.

-Je... Je voudrais savoir s'il existait un sort contre les détraqueurs.

-Oui, il en existe un, pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ?

-J'aimerais pouvoir me défendre la prochaine fois que l'un d'eux attaquera, dit Harry, un air déterminé au visage.

-Je vois... venez dans mon bureau demain soir après manger. Mais je vous prévient, ce n'est normalement pas un sort à la portée d'un 3ème année.

-Je veux quand même essayer professeur.

-Bien, vous ressemblez bien plus à votre père que vous ne le pensiez.

Harry se présenta au bureau à l'heure prévue. Remus le fit entrer avec un sourire.

-Bien, j'ai dans cette malle l'épouvantard du dernier cours. Il se transformera en détraqueur à votre vue. Pour lancer le sort, il faut que vous pensiez à un souvenir heureux, le plus heureux que vous aillez. Le sortilège est _Spero Patronum_.

- _Spero Patronum_ , répéta Harry.

Il se concentra quelques instants pour chercher le souvenir adéquat. Il décida de choisir le souvenir le plus ancien qu'il avait en réserve. Celui d'un sourire, de son père sans doute.

-D'accord professeur, je suis prêt.

Lupin déverrouilla la malle et comme prévu, un détraqueur en sortit.

- _Spero Patronum_!

Un très mince filet argenté sortit de sa baguette. Harry réussit à tenir quelques secondes, le temps de faire reculer la créature et de l'enfermer dans la malle.

-Fantastique Harry ! S'écria le professeur, vous venez de vous hisser à la hauteur de votre père, et ce n'est pas peu dire !

-Je... Je crois que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, haleta Harry.

-Bien sûr ! Tenez, du chocolat.

Les mois passèrent vite, sans nouvelles de Sirius Black. Harry l'avait même presque oublié, mais soudain, au loin, il vit une forme noire bouger. Il plissa les yeux et se concentra. C'était un chien noir. Le même qu'il avait vu à Privet Drive et lors du match de quidditch. Le chien semblait le regarder, puis fit demi-tour et entra dans la forêt. Il tourna la tête pour regarder Harry, comme pour lui dire « suis-moi ». Curieux, Harry le suivit. Il eut un léger remord quand il franchit le seuil de la forêt et espéra ne pas faire perdre de points à sa maison, il n'était pas du genre à prendre des risques inconsidérés. Mais là, c'était différent, le chien le suivait depuis la maison moldue de la tante et son oncle.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que sa vue s'ajuste à la pénombre du lieu, mais il vit l'animal à quelques mètres de lui seulement. D'un coup, le chien changea de forme, celle d'un homme adulte. Il avait dû être très beau dans sa jeunesse, mais les années qu'il avait passées en prison avaient presque tout emporté. Car Harry le reconnu tout de suite, après tout il faisait la une des journaux. Sirius Black.

Harry allait faire demi-tour, partir en courant mais son instinct lui disait « non, reste et écoute le ». Black commença à parler.

-Comme tu as grandis Harry...

-Comment osez-vous me parler comme cela alors que vous avez tué mes parents ?!

-Je n'ai pas tué tes parents. J'aurai même préféré mourir plutôt que de faire ça.

-Alors qui l'a fait ? Qui les a tués ?!

-Albus Dumbledore.

-Mais vous êtes malade ! Harry était choqué par l'audace de l'homme. Dumbledore est celui qui m'a sauvé. S'il n'était pas arrivé à temps je serais mort !

-C'est ce qu'il a raconté à tout le monde, mais écoute moi jusqu'à la fin, je t'en supplie !

-Faite vite sinon j'appelle le directeur pour vous renvoyer à Azkaban.

-James et Lily ne sont pas tes vrais parents. Tu es en fait le fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu as été kidnappé par des membres de l'Ordre du phénix qui-

-L'Ordre du quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un groupe dirigé par Dumbledore qui sont contre les mages noirs, c'est une société secrète dont je faisais partie. Cinq d'entre eux se sont introduit chez tes parents et ton enlevé. Dumbledore a fait en sorte de faire faire une potion de parenté afin que tu deviennes le fils légitime de James et Lily.

-C'est à cause de cette potion que je leur ressemble ?

-Exactement. Ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que j'ai appris la vérité par Andromeda, la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa. J'en ai tout de suite informé James et Lily. Dumbledore l'a su et les a tué le soir d'après. Quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux ils avaient déjà été tués, je suis arrivé à temps pour le distraire avant qu'il n'en fasse de même avec toi. Avec tout le désordre il en a profité pour appeler les aurors en cachette et me faire passer pour le meurtrier.

-Mais-

-Remus m'a dit que tu entendais la voix d'un homme que tu semblais avoir déjà côtoyé quand un détraqueur t'attaque, or, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu avais un peu plus d'un an.

-C'est le professeur Lupin qui vous a laissé entrer ? Comment avez vous échappé aux détraqueurs ?

-Non, il n'y est pour rien. Je leur ai échappé de la même manière que je me suis enfuis de cette maudite prison. Je suis un animagus non déclaré, ils ne m'ont pas senti quand je suis passé près d'eux.

-Et qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, vous comme... Andromeda ?

-Aucun de nous deux ne porte la marque des ténèbres. Andromeda est effectivement restée en contact avec sa sœur cadette, Narcissa, la mère de Draco Malfoy, mais elle a épousé un né moldu, elle a pour cela été déshéritée.

-Et vous-

-Moi aussi je l'ai été, j'ai été admis à Gryffondor et j'ai été ami avec des sorciers de la lumière, les ennemis de tes parents, oncles et tantes. Mais je sais beaucoup de choses sur eux, notamment que les Lestrange de sang peuvent se transformer en loup. Je suppose que Dumbledore t'a interdit de retirer ce collier. C'est une pierre d'aconite tue loup. Elle t'empêche de te transformer, sans quoi tu aurais découvert qui tu étais vraiment.

Sirius ne pu finir sa phrase que des détraqueurs arrivèrent de tous les côtés.

-Sirius ! Courrez ! Cria le jeune homme.

Il emmena le Black un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Il savait où aller. Très vite ils arrivèrent dans une clairière, à l'enclos des Hippogriffes, là où Hagrid leur avait fait cours quelques mois plus tôt. Harry fit rapidement les salutations à Buck, un bête grise et le détacha.

-Vite ! Montes sur son dos !

Sirius fit ce qu'Harry lui dit. Ce dernier tapa sur le postérieur de l'animal qui se cabra et s'envola.

Mais les détraqueurs avaient bien repéré l'ex-prisonnier et comptaient bien faire leur travail. Harry se remémora la séance avec le professeur Lupin, pensa au sourire d'un de ses parents, ce sourire chaleureux, et cria la formule.

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Un énorme filet argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette, très vite, il changea de forme pour devenir un animal. Il avait quatre pattes, un pelage blanc et un museau pointu.

-Un loup, murmura Harry.

L'animal galopa jusqu'aux détraqueurs qui fuirent à son approche. Il fallu 5 bonnes minutes pour que chaque détraqueur ai fait demi-tour. Harry couru jusqu'au château, l'heure avait vite tournée et il ne voulait pas rater l'extinction des feux. Il toqua 4 fois sur le tonneau et entra. Il ne restait plus personne dans la salle commun de Poufsouffle, mis à part des 7ème années qui semblaient s'arracher les cheveux à retenir l'histoire de la magie. Harry se dirigea vers son dortoir et entra. Ses trois camarades étaient en train de dormir. Il se mit en pyjama et les imita quelques minutes plus tard, trop fatigué pour réfléchir aux révélations qu'il venait d'avoir.

Le lendemain

Harry se réveilla tardivement. Heureusement nous étions samedi, il pouvait prendre son temps avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Il passa derrière Hermione et lui chuchota à l'oreille « réunion de crise ». Elle fit passer le mot aux jumeaux qui le firent passer à Luna derrière eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle sur demande. Hermione avait relu tout l'Histoire de Poudlard afin de connaître le nom de ma salle et ses propriétés. Cette pièce contenait tout ce que la personne qui l'avait invoqué désirait. Il fallait pour cela passer trois fois devant en y pensant. Elle était aussi appelée la salle va et vient. Tous entrèrent dedans et découvrirent comme d'habitude des poufs et coussins éparpillés par terre.

-Ok, commença Harry, tout d'abord ne me criez pas dessus.

-« Tu commences mal Harry, tu as la tête pleine de joncheruines »

-De quoi ?

-« Ça embrouille le cerveau, tu devrais faire attention » termina-t-elle.

-Ok, pas de soucis. Bon, Sirius Black est venu me parler.

-Ne me dis pas que tu l'as suivit Harry, dit Hermione, une main devant la bouche. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

-Je sais... Mais s'il avait voulu il l'aurait fait depuis les dernières grandes vacances.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Fred.

-C'est un animagus non déclaré. Je l'ai vu une fois à Privet Drive, une autre fois lors du premier match Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor et là, hier soir, à l'orée de la forêt interdite. C'est un grand chien noir.

-Il est en cavale depuis les dernières grandes vacances ?!

-Oui, apparemment ils ne s'en sont pas rendu compte avant. Enfin bref. Il m'a avoué plusieurs choses.

\- « Comme ? », demanda Luna, elle semblait être la plus calme de tous, comme si elle était déjà au courant de tout.

-Je ne suis pas le fils de James et Lily Potter.

-Hein ? Demandèrent les trois autres.

-Je suis le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Mais c'est imp- commença Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas Sirius qui les a tués mais Dumbledore. Je vous avais déjà parlé de la voix que j'entendais quand je me faisais attaquer par un détraqueur, je savais que je connaissais l'homme mais je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais là tout s'explique.

-Et comment ça se fait que tu sois arrivé chez les Potter ?

-On m'a kidnappé.

Luna souriait, Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux et les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

-Écoutez, je sais que ça peut paraître dingue dit comme ça, mais mon instinct me hurle que Sirius m'a dit la vérité.

-J'ai lu quelque chose sur les Lestrange... De quoi est fait ton pendentif ? Demanda Hermione.

-Aconite tue loup d'après ce que m'a dit Sirius.

-Oh Merlin, il a raison, se lamenta presque la jeune fille.

-Et devine quelle est la forme de mon patronus ?

-Un loup...

-Gagné.

-Attendez une seconde, tu nous a bien dit que tu avais vu Black hier soir ? Il est où là ? Demanda George.

-Je l'ai mis sur le dos de Buck, l'hippogriffe et ils sont partis. Où ? Je ne sais pas, dit Harry.

-Oh la soirée de dingue, soupira Fred.

-Et vous vous souvenez l'année dernière ce qu'avait dit le professeur Lockhart à propos de Dumbledore ? Qu'il avait une « voix qui mettait tout de suite à l'aise » et « un beau sourire ». Combien vous pariez qu'il l'a ensorcelé pour que tout le monde pense que ce soit Lockhart qui m'avait donné le mot ?

\- « Et tu voudras aller voir tes vrais parents ? »

-Je ne sais pas... Sirius m'a dit qu'Andromeda avait été déshéritée car elle avait épousée un né-moldu et Sirius aussi car il avait fraternisé avec James. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire rejeter par eux, je ne sais pas si je le supporterai. De plus j'ai été « élevé » par des moldus et je suis à Poufsouffle...

\- « Sache que je te suivrai Harry, même si tu rejoins tes parents », lui écrivit la blonde.

-Pareil pour nous, dirent les roux.

-Hors de question que je t'abandonne non plus, affirma la brune.

Harry ne sut pas comment les remercier. D'un côté il était mort de trouille. Sérieusement, quel parent sang-pur voudrait d'un gringalet comme lui ? Il n'avait rien d'un digne héritier. D'un autre côté, il se disait qu'il voudrait avoir enfin une famille, il voulait avoir son père et sa mère, il voulait pouvoir se confier à un adulte. Une révélation se fit dans son esprit. Les deux personnes qu'il avait vues dans le miroir en première année… Et si c'était eux ? Et si c'était ses parents ? Ils avaient tous les deux un regard attendri… Un regard que des parents auraient quand ils auraient retrouvés leur enfant. Comme les années précédentes, il décida de ne pas en parler.

-Merci. Sérieusement, merci, dit Harry, un poids s'enlevant de ses épaules.

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelle ? Ça m'étonnerai qu'un Lestrange et une Black aient donné Harry comme prénom pour leur fils, rigola Fred.

-Oserais-tu te moquer de mon prénom, Fred Weasley ? Dit Harry, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Non, plus sérieusement je n'ai aucune idée de quel est mon vrai prénom. Sirius non plus je pense, il me l'aurait dit sinon.

-En tout cas, Dumbledore a bien caché son jeu, marmonna Hermione. Je ne le regarderai plus de la même manière.

-Il a essayé de m'embrouiller dès le départ en envoyant Hagrid me chercher. C'est lui qui m'a parlé de Poudlard et des maisons pour la première fois. Selon lui, les Poufsouffle sont des cancres, les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs, les Serpentard sont de futurs mages noirs en puissance et il ne m'a même pas parlé une seule fois de Serdaigle, s'indigna-t-il.

-Lui aussi est un pion de Dumbledore, s'attrista Hermione.

-Au moins je sais que je suis né le 31 juillet, c'est à cette date là que Hagrid est venu me chercher.

Harry reçu une lettre le dernier jour de cours :

 _Harry,_

 _Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, mais James et Lily m'avaient désigné comme parrain pour toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas bien traité chez tes moldus. J'ai déjà vu ton « oncle » et ta « tante » et je sais qu'ils sont de la pire espèce. C'est pourquoi je te propose de venir vivre avec moi dans le manoir de mon oncle malheureusement décédé : Alphard Black._

 _Mais après ce que je t'ai dis, je comprendrai que tu veuilles retrouver tes vrais parents. Sache juste que je suis, depuis 12 ans à présent, de leur côté._

 _En attente d'une réponse,_

 _Sirius Black_

Harry relu la lettre au moins 5 fois pour être sûr de ne pas être en train de rêver. Sirius -son parrain-, lui proposait de quitter les Dursley pour venir habiter avec lui dans un manoir. Cependant, Sirius relevait un point important : allait-il un jour avoir le courage d'aller voir ses vrais parents ? Il espérait que oui. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas leur passé de mangemort mais si Sirius disait vrai et que sa mère était devenue folle suite à sa disparition, il avait des chances de ne pas se faire rejeter s'il se présentait à eux.

Malgré tout, il était trop dangereux pour lui et Sirius d'habiter ensemble. Le Black était toujours associé à un tueur mangemort psychopathe dans la tête des gens et Dumbledore saurait directement que Harry savait la vérité. Or, ce dernier ne savait pas ce que le directeur lui réserverait s'il venait à le découvrir. Il envoya donc une lettre à Sirius pour lui dire qu'il était obligé de décliner l'invitation pour les raisons qu'il venait de citer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour/bonsoir, je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous pour avoir été si longue à sortir ce chapitre, mais j'ai repris les cours et les stages, cela ne me laisse donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà écris une bonne grosse partie de la septième année ).**

 **On souhaite aussi bonne chance à ma beta qui doit s'armer de patience avec mes chapitres qui sont de plus en plus longs XD**

 **J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que j'ai fais des OS sur Percy Jackson et A song of ice and fire.**

 **Bisous bisous !**

-Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants ! Dit Dumbledore une fois que la répartition fut finie. Vous avez sûrement remarqué, les anciens, qu'une table avait été rajoutée derrière moi. En effet, Poudlard ne sera pas seulement votre foyer cette année, mais aussi celui d'invités très importants.

Des murmures commencèrent à émerger des tables. Des invités ?

-Poudlard a été choisie pour accueillir le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Pour ceux qui ignorent de quoi il s'agit, le Tournoi des trois sorciers est une compétition à caractère magique qui oppose un champion désigné par la coupe de feu dans chaque école concurrente. Il s'agira des élèves les plus dignes à représenter leur école. Nous allons avoir comme visiteur l'école du nord Durmstrang et les Français de Beauxbâtons. Ils arriveront fin octobre. Je vous demande donc de leur faire le meilleur accueil possible. A présent, bon appétit !

Comme convenu, le 30 octobre, les délégations des deux écoles étrangères arrivèrent. Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole et annonça que les noms des trois champions seront découverts le lendemain à la même heure. Les élèves avaient donc 24 heures top chrono pour mettre leur nom dans la coupe de feu qui allait être mise à disposition durant le temps imparti.

-Nous avons beaucoup discuté avec le ministère et il a été décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de limite d'âge. Nous vous mettons cependant en garde : il y a déjà eut des morts les années précédentes donc réfléchissez bien avant de déposer votre candidature. Le gagnant remportera 1000 gallions d'or à la fin des trois épreuves, termina le directeur de Poudlard.

Il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain. Le matin, Harry, Hermione, Luna et les jumeaux s'étaient donc retrouvés dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac noir. La blonde s'amusait à donner à manger au calamar géant qui prenait délicatement la nourriture des mains de la jeune fille avec le bout de ses tentacules.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette histoire de tournoi ? Demanda la métisse aux autres.

-Pour sûr qu'on va s'inscrire avec George, dit Fred.

-Ouep ! T'imagine frangin ? 1000 gallions d'or ! On pourrait ouvrir notre magasin de farces et attrapes le jour même !

-Ca m'a l'air dangereux quand même, marmonna Hermione, il y a eut des morts, j'ai vérifié dans les livres de la bibliothèque après ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore.

-Personnellement je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer par ce vieux fou, dit Harry. Pas moyen que je participe à ça et puis je ne connais pas assez de sorts pour me mesurer à d'autres sorciers. Je parie ce que vous voulez qu'ils auront tous 17 ans et toutes les compétences possibles pour nous battre.

-« C'est vrai », fit Luna qui s'était retournée vers eux. « Dumbledore pourrait en profiter pour essayer de te tuer comme l'année dernière ».

-Ouais et aussi nulle soit-elle, je tiens à ma vie, merci bien.

-Bon allez, on vous laisse les enfants, on va déposer nos noms dans la coupe ! Dit George en se levant, vite rejoint par son jumeau, chacun un bout de papier en main.

-Je viens avec vous, faut que j'aille chercher des affaires dans mon dortoir pour faire ce que m'a donné Snape hier… Dit Harry.

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque me renseigner un peu plus sur le tournoi, je pense que j'ai oublié deux ou trois livres dans la section « sports magiques ». Tu viens avec moi Luna ?

-« Je vais rejoindre Ginny », lui sourit la blonde.

Quand les trois garçons arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils entendirent Neville se plaindre face à un Ronald hilare.

-C'est pas drôle Ron ! Je ne veux pas participer moi !

-Oh aller Neville ! La moitié de l'école s'est inscrite, aucune chance pour que ça tombe sur toi ! Et puis moi aussi j'ai mis mon nom dans la coupe !

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase plus fort que les autres, pile au moment où un groupe de filles passait à côté d'eux.

-Je vous laisse les gars, fit Harry en regardant Neville avec compassion.

-Ok ! A plus Harry ! Dirent les jumeaux en cœur, déjà dans la Grande Salle.

Le soir arriva vite, tous avaient fini de manger leur dessert et regardaient toutes les trois secondes si Dumbledore avait fini de parler avec son voisin pour que la sélection des champions se fasse enfin. Ce ne fut que 5 minutes après que le vieux sorcier se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la coupe de feu. D'un coup, la flamme devint rouge et un morceau de parchemin en sortit. Albus le réceptionna au vol.

-Le champion de Durmstrang est… Viktor Krum !

Il en fit de même avec le deuxième bout de papier.

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons est… Fleur Delacour !

Des murmures d'excitation s'élevèrent des tables. C'était au tour de l'école organisatrice de se voir désigner son champion.

-Le champion de Poudlard est… Neville Londubat !

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes, suivit par des applaudissements polis des étrangers et dubitatifs des anglais. Neville Londubat ? Sérieusement ? Ce dernier était au bord des larmes. Ron à côté de lui n'en menait pas large, mais il poussa son ami pour que ce dernier rejoigne la pièce où étaient regroupés les deux autres champions derrière la table des professeurs. Lorsque Londubat passa devant les enseignants, Minerva lui mit une main sur l'épaule en guise de soutien.

Neville entra dans la salle, terrifié. Les directeurs et membres du ministère arrivèrent juste après lui. Le jeune homme sauta sur l'occasion pour aller voir Dumbledore.

-Professeur, je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la coupe ! C'est Ron ! Je ne veux pas participer !

-J'ai le regret de t'informer que tu es à présent dans l'obligation de concourir mon garçon. Vous êtes tous les trois lié à un contrat magique.

-Mais professeur-

-Pas de « mais » Monsieur Londubat. Vous avez été désigné comme étant le plus apte à représenter Poudlard, montrez vous en digne.

-Albus, commença le professeur McGonagall, ce garçon a été l'objet d'une blague faite par Monsieur Weasley, ne le laissez pas concourir !

-C'est impossible Minerva, dit Dumbledore en la regardant.

Il se tourna vers Neville.

-Allez vous reposer à présent, la première tâche aura lieu le 24 novembre, la deuxième le 24 février et enfin la troisième le 24 juin. Mettez toutes les chances de votre côté.

Évidemment, Olympe Maxime et Igor Karkaroff étaient ravis du choix de la Coupe de feu. Leurs champions respectifs n'allaient faire qu'une bouchée de ce gringalet joufflu au bord de la crise de panique. Neville repartit, tête baissée, vers sa salle commune.

Lors de la première épreuve, les champions avaient à se confronter à un dragon chacun. Fleur eut un Vert gallois, Krum un Boutefeu chinois et Neville un Suédois à museau court. Londubat réussi à s'en sortir avec une métamorphose. Il avait transformé une pierre en un chien pour détourner la dragonne de lui. Personne ne sut comment il avait réussi cet exploit, sauf les plus attentifs qui purent remarquer que sa baguette qui, de base, appartenait à son père, avait radicalement changé et paraissait répondre plus facilement à son propriétaire. On pouvait aussi voir le sourire fier de Minerva McGonagall.

Quelques jours plus tard, la professeur de métamorphose leur apprit qu'un bal de Noël allait avoir lieu. Tous les élèves étaient en effervescence, cherchant des cavaliers ou cavalières, essayant d'apprendre à danser pour ne pas paraître ridicule devant tout le monde.

Harry et Hermione étaient à la bibliothèque pour faire leur devoir de potion. Deux rouleaux de parchemin à remplir. L'annonce du bal avait été faite la journée précédente. Pour Harry, aucun homme et aucune femme ne l'attirait. Son choix se posa donc sur son amie qui était présentement occupée à écrire son texte.

\- Dis-moi Hermione... Commença-t-il.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin.

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller au bal avec moi ?

Elle releva rapidement la tête. Harry put voir une lueur de culpabilité dans ses yeux.

-Euh... Désolé Harry mais on m'a déjà proposé... Et j'ai dis oui.

-Oh... Et c'est qui ? Demanda-t-il finalement pas si surpris que ça.

Son amie était passée de « mignonne » à « belle » pendant ces grandes vacances. Ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça qu'elle ait déjà trouvé quelqu'un.

-C'est une surprise ! Rigola-t-elle. Mais je te préviens tu vas être surpris, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

Ils se replongèrent tous les deux dans leurs devoirs. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Harry s'étira et décida d'aller à la recherche d'une certaine blonde. Il la trouva devant le lac, accroupi, en train de donner à manger au calamar géant. Ses cheveux étaient relevés à la va vite, en un chignon désordonné et elle faisait tenir le tout avec une plume d'aigle. Harry pouvait voir ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Il s'approcha à pas de loup. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux-

\- « Bonjour Harry ! » Lui dit-elle sans se retourner.

Ledit Harry soupira de dépit. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait réussir à la surprendre. Quoi que...

-Salut Luna, j'avais une question à te poser. C'est au sujet du bal.

Luna se retourna enfin, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu... Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? Si tu n'es pas déjà prise bien sûr.

\- « Ca me ferait vraiment très plaisir, oui ».

Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle disait la vérité. Il remercia silencieusement Hermione d'avoir déjà un cavalier.

-On fait ça comme ça alors ! Je t'attendrai en bas des escaliers.

Le jour J arriva vite et, en effet, Hermione surprit tout le monde en se montrant au bras de Viktor. Harry en était plus que heureux, son amie avait l'air radieuse dans sa robe bleue. Elle avait ramené ses cheveux, d'habitude indomptable, en un beau chignon. Ronald, qui s'était fait discret depuis que son ami avait été, contre son gré, choisi comme champion, était avec Lavande Brown. Le champion en question avait choisi Parvati Patil, les jumeaux étaient avec Angelina Johnson et Katie Bell de leur équipe de quidditch et enfin Ginny était avec Dean Thomas.

Le bal en lui-même se passa bien. Ron, malgré son costume hideux, se laissa à danser avec Lavande, « plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose » disait-il aux personnes qui lui faisaient un sourire moqueur à leur passage. La jeune fille était aux anges, elle avait réussi à aller danser avec le garçon qui lui plaisait depuis la première année.

Là où les choses se compliquèrent fut à la fin de la soirée, quand il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves sur la piste de danse. Ginny s'était peu à peu rapprochée de son cavalier qu'elle trouvait, sans mentir, plus qu'attirant. Elle allait lui dire quelque chose quand Dean s'écarta avec du regret sur ses traits.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Ginny.

-Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Gin. Je n'aurais même jamais dû te demander d'être ma cavalière, en y regardant bien c'est de l'égoïsme pur ce que j'ai fais.

-Explique-toi, dit-elle doucement.

Il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui avait fait une énorme bêtise et qui s'en voulait horriblement. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il avait observé le couple Seamus et Padma pendant toute la durée de la soirée ? L'indienne devait l'intéresser sûrement. Elle était magnifique après tout dans sa robe rose.

-Je suis déjà amoureux Gin, je ne pourrais sûrement jamais être avec cette personne mais je ne veux pas être en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Il a l'air désespéré », se dit la rousse. La Ginny d'il y a deux ans, celle de sa première année, aurait pété un câble à ces paroles. Non seulement elle s'était prit un râteau de la part de Harry, mais maintenant de Dean aussi. Elle l'aurait probablement insulté de l'avoir utilisé de la sorte alors qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un en vue. Mais le fait qu'il ait dit qu'il ne pourrait ne jamais être avec « cette personne » titilla sa curiosité. Dean était beau, il fallait l'avouer, alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas cette chance ? Padma était-elle raciste ? Ou alors déjà en couple avec Seamus ? Lui avait-elle déjà mis un râteau ? Ou-

-C'est Seamus que j'aime.

Hein ?

-Hein ? Répéta-t-elle.

-C'est Seamus que j'aime.

Ginny eut un temps d'arrêt puis finalement craqua. Elle éclata de rire.

-Ok, jamais je n'aurai pensé à ça, dit-elle entre deux gloussements.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Non Dean, je ne t'en veux pas, je comprends juste maintenant ton comportement de la soirée.

Elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage.

-Promis je ferais tout pour t'aider ! Ajouta-t-elle.

-Merci, t'imagine pas à quel point je suis soulagé.

Parmi les derniers danseurs, se trouvaient Harry et Luna qui tournoyaient ensemble comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie en attendant ce bal de noël. Du coin de l'œil, la blonde surveillait la rouquine.

-Enfin il l'a avoué, chuchota-t-elle à Harry.

-Hein ?

-Rien, lui sourit-elle.

Hermione, quant à elle, était aux anges. Non pas parce qu'elle était en train de boire un verre avec le garçon le plus populaire de tous les élèves réunis, mais parce qu'elle était en train de boire avec un des seuls garçons à la voir plus que comme la miss-je-sais-tout. Elle espérait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de tomber sur une personne charmante comme Viktor quand viendra son tour de vivre avec son âme sœur.

Dans l'ensemble, le bal s'était donc bien passé. La deuxième épreuve avançait à grand pas, les jumeaux continuaient à faire le bazar dans l'école à un rythme régulier, Hermione passait du temps avec son tout premier petit ami, Harry faisait tout pour ne pas être vu par Dumbledore et Luna… Eh bien c'était Luna. Elle virevoltait avec la grâce et la folie qui lui était désormais connue, entre ses différents amis.

Les jours passèrent et les élèves de Poudlard apprirent que leur professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal devait quitter le château car sa femme était tombée gravement malade. Evidemment, il voulait rester à ses côtés. Dumbledore annonça alors qu'un nouveau professeur arriverait. Un certain Maugrey Fol'œil.

De l'avis de presque tous les élèves, ses cours étaient parmi les plus passionnants auxquels ils aient assistés depuis le début de leur scolarité sorcière. Il leur apprenait « de vraies choses » selon Ronald. Les sorts impardonnables en faisaient partit pour les élèves de quatrième année.

-Certes il a l'air complètement cinglé, disait Seamus à Dean, mais il a vu le mal dans les yeux, ça se voit !

-C'est vrai, lui répondait le métisse avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny aussi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants tous les deux.

Harry, de son côté, essayait depuis le début de l'année d'être le plus discret possible vis-à-vis de Dumbledore. Il ne voulait surtout pas que le directeur s'intéresse à lui, ou pire, qu'il sache que le brun avait apprit la vérité. Il continuait bien sur de trainer avec ses amis. Il n'en avait pas beaucoup de sa maison, mais les jumeaux, Hermione et Luna lui suffisaient amplement.

Il avait essayé de chercher dans les livres d'histoire s'il y avait des renseignements sur la famille Lestrange, mais rien. Pas le moindre passage concernant un soi-disant héritier, fils de Rodolphus et Bellatrix.

Dans le manoir Lestrange, tout le monde était en effervescence. Tout était planifié depuis tellement de temps… Leur maître allait enfin revenir. Il était resté au manoir pendant tout ce temps sous sa forme de bébé aux contours étranges. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le sang de l'ennemi. N'importe lequel pouvait suffire en vérité mais Tom souhaitait celui de quelqu'un qui le méritait. Quelqu'un qui avait un minimum de puissance.

La deuxième épreuve approchait à grands pas. Neville, qui peinait à trouver le maudit indice commençait à désespérer.

-Je suis foutu, se lamentait-il à Jason McDonald, le préfet en chef de Gryffondor.

-Vas te relaxer dans la salle de bain des préfets veux-tu ? Tu vas te sentir mieux, tu vas voir, lui dit-il en rigolant.

Le soir même, Neville obéit à McDonald et se dirigea à pas de loup dans la pièce qui lui était normalement interdite. Il se déshabilla tout en écoutant le moindre son provenant de l'extérieur au cas où quelqu'un arriverait, mais rien, que le silence. Il avait prit l'habitude d'emmener son œuf d'or partout où il allait, espérant avoir une sorte d'éclair de génie, sans succès.

Une fois la mini piscine remplie de bulles des différents savons, il plongea dedans et fit quelques brasses puis revint vers l'œuf resté sur le bord. Il remarqua une tache dessus. Il le prit alors et le plongea dans l'eau pour le nettoyer. Il s'ouvrit soudain. S'attendant à entendre le cri strident habituel, Neville le lâcha pour se boucher les oreilles. Mais au lieu de ça, une douce mélodie lui parvint. Comme une sirène en fait. Il s'immergea dans l'eau et écouta. C'était ça, des sirènes. Et ce qu'il aimait le plus allait lui être volé. Il avait une heure pour le trouver.

Le lendemain, il était en panique, pire que le jour précédent. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir une heure sous l'eau sans respirer ? Puis soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. La Branchiflore. C'était ça sa solution !

La seconde tâche était dans quelques heures. Comment faire pour en trouver une à présent ? Il entendit le rire des jumeaux derrière lui.

-Vous allez où ? Demanda-il.

-On va aux cuisines, tu veux venir avec nous ? Tu as l'air préoccupé, on pourrait t'aider si tu veux, dit Fred –ou George en fait, il ne savait pas.

-Je veux bien oui, répondit-il, un sourire de remerciement aux lèvres.

Après avoir chatouillé la poire, ils entrèrent dans la pièce occupée par une nuée d'elfes de maison. Neville n'était pas vraiment surpris de voir ça. Ils s'installèrent à table avec devant eux des gâteaux et du jus de citrouille et Neville commença son récit.

-Alors là, je sais pas comment on peut t'aid-, commença à dire un des deux roux une fois que Neville eut fini.

-Dobby peut vous aider Monsieur Londubat ! Dit un petit elfe à ses côtés.

-Et comment ? Dit l'autre jumeau.

-Je sais où en trouver Monsieur Weasley ! Dit Dobby de sa voix aiguë.

-Euh, merci Dobby, répondit Neville, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

L'elfe disparut quelques secondes pour revenir un instant plus tard, un flacon avec ce qu'il semblait être quelque chose de gluant et vert à l'intérieur.

-Voilà ! Dobby l'a trouvé ! Se félicita l'elfe.

-Merci beaucoup Dobby, le remercia le jeune brun.

L'épreuve commença. Neville fit comme il l'avait appris dans son manuel de botanique que le professeur Maugrey lui avait offert une fois après les cours.

-Je ne m'en sers plus, lui avait-il dit.

Il plongea au même moment que les deux autres concurrents dans l'eau du lac noir. Très vite, il trouva le chemin le guidant aux sirènes. Et là il resta quelques secondes à l'arrêt, stupéfait. Sa grand-mère se trouvait attachée dans l'eau, elle semblait dormir. A côté il y avait Hermione et enfin une très jeune fille aux cheveux aussi clairs que ceux de Fleur. Sa petite sœur sans doute.

Il détacha sa grand-mère et remonta à la surface. Sur le chemin menant vers l'air, les attributs qu'il avait gagné avec la branchiflore commencèrent à disparaître, ayant pour effet que ses mouvement devinrent plus pénibles. Un requin passa près de lui, enfin, un demi requin puisqu'il avait des jambes, traînant par le bras Hermione.

Quand enfin il fut à la surface ainsi que sa grand-mère, cette dernière se fit magicalement transporter vers les barques où quelqu'un l'attendait, il la sécha directement. Neville, de son côté, nagea vers son aïeul.

Il termina deuxième derrière Krum qui l'avait dépassé de quelques secondes. Fleur, de son côté, avait dû abandonner à cause de strangulots qui l'avait attaqué.

Les mois s'écoulèrent doucement. L'heure de la dernière épreuve approchait à grands pas et Neville, avec l'aide de Hermione, relisait tous les cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour se rassurer.

Neville entra dans le labyrinthe. Le son de l'orchestre s'atténua à mesure que les buissons se refermèrent derrière lui, le laissant dans un silence total. Il avança tout droit, puis à droite et encore à droite, s'arrêta puis alla à gauche, tentant de chercher un indice qui pourrait le mener jusqu'au trophée. Au loin, il entendit un cri féminin. « Fleur » devina-t-il.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'aller jusqu'à elle, un des professeurs était sûrement en train de lui porter secours à l'instant où il était en train de le penser. Soudain, les buissons se refermèrent à sa droite et sa gauche, l'obligeant à courir pour leur échapper.

Pendant cette épreuve, il dut faire face à une acromentule, à un sphinx et même à un scroutt à pétard. Il remercia mille fois le professeur McGonagall mentalement pour l'avoir briefé les mois derniers sur les sorts qu'il était censé connaître pour tenter d'arriver au même niveau que ses deux autres concurrents.

Oh bien sûr il était loin d'être à leur hauteur, ils avaient après tout 3 ans de plus que lui, mais le fait qu'il ait dû s'entraîner plus dur que ses autres camarades pour perfectionner des sorts que seule Hermione arrivait à faire sans aucun problème, le remplissait de fierté. Le changement de baguette y était aussi pour beaucoup. Pendant ses premières années à Poudlard il s'était cantonné à celle de son père mais quand sa grand-mère avait su qu'il était le champion de l'école, elle avait consenti à lui en acheter une à lui. Certes, il lui restait sa maladresse habituelle, mais enfin il pouvait être au même niveau que les autres pour apprendre les sorts.

C'est en se disant ça qu'il la vit, la lumière bleutée du trophée. Il était au bout de l'allée, à une vingtaine de pas de lui. Il couru une nouvelle fois de toutes ses forces pour l'atteindre quand il se fit subitement plaqué au sol. Il tenta de se débattre sans succès. Ce n'était pas une créature, il en était sûr, alors qui ?

La réponse, il la trouva quand son agresseur lui dit en grognant :

-Arrête de bouger.

-Viktor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi !

-Non, j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Krum le retourna brusquement, à cheval sur lui et tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête d'une main. Avec l'autre, il prit quelque chose dans sa poche arrière, un canif. En voyant ça, Neville paniqua encore plus.

-Arrête ! Je te laisse gagner ! Prends la coupe, vas-y !

-Je me fiche de la coupe, ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi.

A ce moment là, Londubat vit que ses yeux étaient vitreux. Viktor n'agissait pas par lui-même et Neville ne connaissait qu'un sort qui puisse faire cet effet.

-Tu es sous Imperium Viktor ! Arrête !

Mais Krum n'entendit rien. D'un coup il déchira la manche du bras gauche de l'élève puis entailla sa peau en une longue entaille. Neville cria de douleur, c'était insoutenable. D'un seul coup, Viktor retira la lame de sa chair, se releva et mit le sang dans une fiole qu'il avait magicalement fait apparaître. A la seconde même où cela fut fait, quelque chose trembla dans sa poche de pantalon. Il prit le petit objet dans sa main et disparu.

Doucement, ne s'appuyant pas sur son bras blessé, Neville se redressa pour au final se relever. Il regarda autour de lui, craignant une nouvelle attaque puis marcha vers le trophée qui scintillait devant lui, comme pour le narguer. Il le prit par une anse et se sentit tirer par le nombril, ce fut trop pour lui et il s'évanouit.

Quand il revint à lui, il était sur quelque chose de moelleux, ça sentait le propre aussi. Il comprit rapidement qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Puis il entendit des sons, des bruits. Des gens qui parlaient tout doucement, comme pour ne pas le réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux pour leur faire comprendre que c'était trop tard.

-Monsieur Londubat ! Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez mal ?

-Je vais bien Madame Pomfresh, je n'ai plus mal au bras, je n'ai mal nul part en fait.

Et c'était vrai, la douleur lancinante avait disparue.

-Très bien, je vous laisse avec vos camarades. Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait pas tarder, il y a eu quelques complications pendant cette dernière épreuve.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Neville se rendit compte que Harry, Hermione et les jumeaux étaient présents à ses côtés. Il leur sourit, réellement heureux de les voir.

-Ca va vraiment Neville, demanda la jeune métisse.

-Vraiment Hermione, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-D'accord, raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé d'abord avant que Dumbledore arrive.

-Alors voilà…

Les minutes s'écoulèrent trop rapidement au gout des amis de Neville qui écoutaient attentivement ce qu'il leur disait.

-C'est pour ça qu'il y a un bordel monstre dehors, Viktor a disparu, dit George quand Londubat eut terminé son récit.

Hermione regardait le sol d'un air vide.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, ça me tue de l'admettre mais aujourd'hui, Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Quiconque a lancé l' _impero_ sur Viktor, se retrouvera à Azkaban dans pas longtemps.

-Oui mais-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le directeur apparut, suivit par le ministre du département de la coopération magique internationale : Barty Croupton.

-Ah, je vois que vous êtes réveillé Monsieur Londubat, dit Dumbledore.

-Monsieur, vous avez retrouvé Viktor ? Demanda Neville.

-Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il a été vu devant les grilles du château. Il est en vie, nous ne savons pas encore dans quel état, mais il est vivant.

Harry pu entendre Hermione soupirer de soulagement à ses côtés. Lui aussi était heureux de cette nouvelle. Restait plus qu'à savoir qui avait lancé l' _impero_ sur le jeune sorcier.

-Dites nous ce qu'il s'est passé jeune homme, le brusqua Croupton. Nous devons agir vite.

Une nouvelle fois, Neville raconta son histoire. L'agent du ministère était estomaqué. Comment de telles catastrophes avaient-elles pu se produire ici, dans un des lieux les plus sécurisé de Grande-Bretagne ? Quand le jeune homme eut terminé, Croupton partit derechef, surement pour donner des instructions aux autres du ministère.

-Bien, reposez vous jeune homme, je vais aller voir comment va Monsieur Krum, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Laissez-le dormir vous quatre, il en a bien besoin après ces terribles événements.

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry de la même voix.

Tous les cinq sortirent de l'infirmerie en silence, refermant les battants derrière eux, laissant Madame Pomfresh s'occuper de son patient.

Viktor Krum était à St Mangouste, sur un des nombreux lits de l'hôpital. Il n'avait aucune contusion. Les examens révélèrent qu'il avait cependant perdu la mémoire des dernières 48h. Les magicomages avaient beau essayer, rien ne sortait de la bouche du jeune sorcier.

Tom Marvolo Riddle exaltait. L'heure était enfin arrivée. Il avait attendu tant d'année pour ça, coincé dans le corps d'un nourrisson, devant dépendre de ses mangemorts les plus loyaux pour survivre. Mais tout ça était terminé à présent, Barty Croupton Jr avait fait en sorte que l'élève de Durmstrang lui apporte le flacon rempli de sang du jeune Londubat. Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que c'était lui qui avait été choisi par la coupe mais peu importe, ils étaient tous les deux ennemis et c'était tout ce qui importait.

L'os du père prit en toute ignorance, la chair du serviteur volontairement sacrifiée, le sang de l'ennemi prit par la force…

-Le seigneur des ténèbres, renaîtra, termina Lucius en se tenant ce qui lui restait de l'index de la main droite.

Des volutes de fumée noire s'échappèrent de l'énorme chaudron dans lequel avait été déposé Tom par son compagnon. Antonin était resté sur le côté, regardant les moindres faits et gestes du Malfoy. La vie de son âme sœur était actuellement en jeu, pas question que quelque chose foire.

Mais tout se passa comme prévu, bientôt, Tom reprit sa forme originelle, celle d'un homme ayant la trentaine. Rien n'avait changé sinon son désir de vengeance.


	13. Chapter 13

Cinquième année, quinze ans, l'âge bête pour beaucoup de monde, l'âge des révélations physiques pour d'autres. Harry faisait partie de ces deux groupes. Il ne supportait plus le corps qui lui avait été donné à ses quelques semaines de vie. Il voulait savoir quel était le vrai lui.

Est-ce qu'il avait les yeux noirs de sa mère ? Avait-il les cheveux lisses de son père ? Se transformerait-il en loup un jour ? Que de questions sans réponses. Harry avait envie de dire « merde » au monde entier, de révéler qu'elle était sa vraie nature, de se venger de Dumbledore qui lui avait volé sa vie.

D'un autre côté, s'il avait été élevé par ses parents, il y avait peu de chance serait devenu amis avec Hermione, Luna, Fred et George. C'était là la seule bonne nouvelle de ses circonstances.

Harry était à la table des Poufsouffle dans la grande salle, la répartition venait de se finir, une nouvelle professeure de défense contre les forces du mal était arrivée. Une certaine Dolores Ombrage. Elle avait fait elle-même un discours de bienvenue juste après sa présentation. Elle était membre du ministère, une secrétaire.

« Tout ça n'annonce rien de bon » se dit-il en regardant Hermione du coin de l'œil qui avait pâlit au fur et à mesure que la dame en rose parlait. La seule chose qui réjouissait Harry était le fait que Severus Snape n'avait toujours pas atteint son objectif d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne supportait pas ce professeur depuis sa première année, allez savoir pourquoi mais c'était réciproque.

A la fin des recommandations du directeur concernant l'interdiction d'accès à la forêt interdite, tous les élèves se levèrent comme un seul homme pour se rendre dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain les cours commencèrent. Il y avait pas mal de cours où les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor étaient ensemble, ce qui réjouissait Harry et Hermione. Ils apprirent, lors de leur premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal, qu'il n'y aurait pas de pratique cette année-ci à la grande frustration de l'ensemble des élèves.

-Une étude théorique suffira amplement pour vos BUSE, avait dit Ombrage avec un sourire hideux. Ceci est une décision du ministère et cela prendra place dès à présent. Je vous laisse recopier trois fois le premier chapitre de votre manuel afin de l'assimiler comme il se doit !

Cela ne rassurait en aucun cas Harry. Que se passerait-il si des mangemorts s'attaquaient à eux ? Certes ils n'avaient plus été actifs depuis quelques années, mais ça ne voulait en aucun cas dire qu'ils ne vénéraient plus le seigneur des ténèbres.

« T'es parents en font partit », lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête.

Ça aussi c'était vrai. Mais eux ne le savaient pas. Pire, pour Rodolphus et Bellatrix il était le fils des Potter, leurs anciens ennemis. Il ne pouvait pas encore dévoiler sa véritable apparence, auquel cas, Dumbledore le tuerait, il en était sûr.

Il devait apprendre à se défendre et à attaquer…

-Harry, le cours est fini, tu viens ? Dit la métisse à ses côtés, le sac plein à craquer de livres en tous genres déjà sur l'épaule.

-Oui Mione, j'arrive, attends moi.

Il rangea ses affaires en silence et suivit son amie jusqu'au couloir. Là, il l'attrapa par le coude.

-Suis moi, on va dans la salle sur demande, si tu vois les jumeaux et Luna dans le coin dis leur de venir aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

Il faut dire que la dernière fois que son ami avait fait une réunion de ce genre c'était pour leur avouer qu'il était le fils des Lestrange.

-C'est à propos de la DCFM, il faut- Fred ! George ! Venez !

Une fois tous les quatre réunis, ils firent un tour du château pour trouver leur petite blonde aux yeux bleus qu'ils trouvèrent assez vite. Ils allèrent au septième étage et entrèrent dans la salle. Il y avait d'énormes poufs, comme d'habitude, avec un feu de cheminé qui crépitait joyeusement dans l'énorme âtre. Ils s'installèrent à leurs guises.

-Ok, maintenant que tout le monde est là et qu'on est sûr de ne pas être dérangés, je peux parler, commença le brun. Il faut qu'on trouve un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Ah, toi aussi t'as eu à recopier ton bouquin ? Dit George.

-Oui, et ça ne m'enchante pas du tout. Il faut qu'on sache se défendre un minimum.

-Je veux bien te suivre, mais qui accepterait de faire cours à quelques jeunes comme nous ? Surtout que ce serait aller contre le ministère, dit Hermione.

-Il est là le problème, avoua Harry.

-« C'est évident non ? »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers celle qui venait d'invoquer cette dernière phrase dans les airs.

-Tu penses à qui Luna ? demanda Fred.

-« Sirius Black », répondit-elle simplement avec un immense sourire.

Il y eut un temps d'arrêt où chacun se regarda. Puis George se leva et fit un énorme bisou sur le front de la blonde.

-On a tellement de chance d'avoir une amie comme toi, dit-il.

-Où fera-t-on les cours s'il accepte ? Demanda la métisse.

-On va d'abord lui demander, on verra ça après.

Harry envoya une lettre à son parrain le soir même et alla se coucher en disant bonne nuit à ses trois colocataires. Il reçu la réponse le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

 _Harry,_

 _J'ai, bien reçu ta lettre. Sache que je me ferai un plaisir de vous apprendre à vous battre à toi et tes amis. Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient quatre, il y aura donc assez de place dans la cabane hurlante._

 _Je vous retrouve là bas le week-end prochain à 11h._

 _Sirius Black_

La cabane hurlante. Une rumeur circulait sur le fait qu'elle était la plus hantée de Grande Bretagne. C'était un choix judicieux de la part de son parrain, au moins, personne ne viendra les déranger en plein exercice.

Le jour J, les cinq sorciers utilisèrent un des nombreux passages secrets du château pour se diriger vers la cabane. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils virent sur le sol des traces de pattes. Ceux d'un chien sûrement. Ils les suivirent jusqu'à l'étage où ils tombèrent dans une chambre toute aussi poussiéreuse que le reste de la bâtisse. L'animal était sur le lit, confortablement installé. Il les attendait. Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la pièce il se leva et descendit du meuble pour se transformer en homme.

Il avait changé Sirius depuis son évasion de Poudlard. La beauté des Black se faisait voir à présent. Ses cheveux étaient lavés et ramenés en un chignon fait à la va-vite, il avait une barbe de quelques jours et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Sirius, dit juste Harry en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Comment tu vas Harry ? Demanda le Black avec un petit air inquiet.

-Très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te présente Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood et Fred et George Weasley.

-Ravis de vous rencontrer tous les quatre. On va commencer maintenant, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Sirius leur fit faire des sorts de bases car « ça peut toujours servir » et pour jauger leur niveau à tous les cinq. Le temps passa à une vitesse fulgurante et, déjà, ce fut l'heure pour les jeunes de partir.

Ils rentrèrent vite au château avant le couvre feu et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune.

Ils décidèrent de voir Sirius une fois par semaine et, pendant ce temps de s'entraîner eux même dans la salle sur demande quand ils trouvaient un créneau. Ils progressèrent vite ensemble. Mais un jour il y eut un chamboulement chez les professeurs. Dolores Ombrage fut nommée grande inquisitrice de Poudlard au grand damne des élèves et du reste des professeurs. Elle commença alors à instaurer ses règles, ses lois au nom du ministère.

L'envie de montrer à la face du monde qui il était vraiment se faisait de plus en plus sentir chez Harry. Il se regardait souvent dans le miroir de la salle de bain, tentant de trouver un quelconque changement sur ses traits. Mais rien. Il s'était renseigné dans la bibliothèque pour trouver quelle potion Dumbledore avait utilisé pour qu'il devienne le fils de Lily et James Potter. Sirius, en troisième année, lui avait parlé de la potion de parenté. Elle était réversible, il pouvait revenir à son physique d'origine si Bellatrix et Rodolphus faisaient la même potion mais avec leur sang à eux.

Mais malgré cette envie, il avait aussi peur. Peur d'être encore rejeté par sa famille, sa vraie famille cette fois. Alors il repoussait l'échéance encore et encore, et puis, comment leur dire sans se faire tuer ? Bonne question, car il était sûr à 100% que s'il s'aventurait dans leur manoir il ne pourrait pas faire trois pas avant de se recevoir un _avada kedavra_ en pleine tête.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Draco arriver avec sa clique dans la grande salle. Ce type se promenait dans le château comme s'il lui appartenait. Et il était de sa famille, son cousin pour être plus exact. D'ailleurs, il était cousin éloigné de tous les sang-purs ici présent, même des deux gros malabars qui servaient de garde du corps au blond. Harry soupira, s'il voulait un jour se faire accepter par ses parents, il faudra aussi l'être par la bande de Serpentard. C'était pas gagné, surtout quand Malfoy remarqua qu'il le suivait du regard depuis le début.

-Un problème le balafré ? Cria-t-il.

Ledit « balafré » ne prit même pas la peine de répondre au pique et replongea sa tête dans son assiette. C'est là que l'idée lui vint. Une idée complètement folle mais qui, si elle marchait, pouvait lui soulager la vie.

Le soir même il décida de rester dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Il s'était caché derrière une armure le temps que les professeurs passent puis, quand vint enfin le soir, alla vers les cachots, là où se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard et attendit. Il savait que Draco était préfet de sa maison, il devait faire des rondes le soir pour s'assurer que les autres élèves étaient bien dans leur dortoir.

Harry s'était installé près d'une fenêtre, sur le rebord. Il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher, ainsi qu'une ombre. Il pouvait voir par celle-ci que c'était la bonne personne qui arrivait.

-On est perdu, Potter ? Dit Draco d'une voix traînante.

-Je devais te parler sans tes toutous Malfoy.

-C'est chose faite, je vais à présent me faire un plaisir de t'enlever quelques points.

-Attend d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire et cesse de faire le gamin, soupira Harry.

-Gamin ? Moi ? Attend voir ! Dit Draco en sortant sa baguette.

- _Expelliarmus_ , dit simplement le brun.

La baguette de l'autre jeune homme vola dans les mains d'Harry.

-A présent on va pouvoir parler, dit ce dernier en se levant.

-Dépêche toi, grogna Malfoy.

-Je ne suis pas le fils de Lily et James Potter mais celui de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Comment sais-tu que mon oncle et ma tante ont eu un enfant.

-Laisse moi tout te raconter.

Il parla quelques minutes, peut être une heure, il ne savait plus. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait l'attention de Draco, que celui-ci connaissait un peu l'histoire du kidnapping et cela le soulagea. Ça lui faisait gagner des points. Quand enfin il eut fini de parler, Malfoy resta silencieux un moment, le regardant juste.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dis ça plus tôt, dès que tu l'as su en troisième année ?

-Parce que j'avais peur de me faire rejeter par mes vrais parents, par le reste de la famille, du fait que je sois ami avec des « traîtres à leur sang », avec une née moldu et avec la fille la plus spéciale de l'école. Du fait que je sois un Poufsouffle, que je ne connaisse rien à la magie noire. Je suis flippé Draco. Je ne sais rien sur les bases de « comment être un parfait sang-pur », ni comment me comporter et je ne veux pas qu'on me force à me marier avec un sang pur parce que c'est la tradition.

Ledit Draco ne répondit rien, encore sous le choc des révélations qu'il venait d'avoir. Bien sûr, il savait que son oncle et sa tante avaient eu un enfant, un cercle très restreint de la famille était au courant. Mais tous pensaient qu'il avait été tué, bien que Bellatrix et son mari faisaient toujours leurs recherches de leur côté.

-Fais ce que tu veux avec les informations que je viens de te donner, libre à toi de tout leur dire, fit Harry en lui tendant sa baguette.

Draco la lui reprit lentement. Harry passa à côté de lui et rejoignit sa salle commune.

De son côté, le blond ne perdit pas une seconde et marcha le plus vite possible vers son dortoir. Là il écrivit une courte lettre. Une fois cela fait il prit une fiole et, d'un coup de baguette, se retira un long filament gris pâle de la tempe, il le mit dans le flacon et l'accrocha avec la lettre aux pattes de son hibou grand duc qui restait dans son dortoir pour ce genre d'urgence. L'animal prit rapidement son envol. Ce ne fut que là que Draco s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

Rodolphus Lestrange dormait quand il entendit dans son sommeil un bruit inhabituel. Croyant à une attaque, il se réveilla tout de suite pour s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un hibou. « Étrange, c'est celui de Draco », se dit-il. Ne voulant pas réveiller sa femme qui dormait à ses côtés, il se leva doucement tout en se demandant ce que lui voulait son neveu à une heure pareille.

Il ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre à l'oiseau qui ne faisait que de cogner avec son bec. Le hibou alla s'installer sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la chambre et Rodolphus referma le verrou.

-Idiot d'oiseau, marmonna-t-il.

Il prit la lettre et la fiole de ses pattes. Il ouvrit d'abord la première.

 _Chère Tante,_ c _her Oncle_

 _Je vous envoi avec cette lettre mes souvenirs de cette soirée. J'ai eu une discussion avec quelqu'un se disant être votre fils. Je vous préviens tout de suite, il s'agit d'Harry Potter._

 _Mes sentiments les plus sincères,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

Après que Rodolphus ai lu la lettre, il resta immobile quelques secondes, incertain, puis réveilla Bellatrix. Elle fit apparaître leur pensine et il mit le souvenir dedans. Ensemble, ils le regardèrent, analysant tout. Quand ils ressortirent, ils n'osèrent y croire. Enfin ils l'avaient retrouvé, leur fils était vivant. Pas dans les meilleures conditions qui soit au vu de la maigreur du jeune sorcier, mais il était là.

Les vacances de noël approchaient à grand pas, le couple décida d'attendre de voir Draco avant d'essayer de contacter leur fils. Ils voulaient en savoir le plus possible sur lui. Ils mirent Narcissa et son mari au courant de la situation et leur dirent qu'ils désiraient avoir un entretien avec leur fils dès que possible. Bien sûr les deux blonds acceptèrent et envoyèrent une lettre à Draco pour le prévenir.

Rodolphus alla voir lui même son Maître pour qu'il sache ce qu'il c'était passé. Ce dernier était plus que surpris mais n'en montra rien. Il se souvenait du bébé qu'il avait vu alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures de vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs il était resté dans ses souvenirs. Il dit tout de même à son mangemort qu'il était heureux pour le couple.

-Que cela ramène la paix dans votre famille, ajouta-t-il.

En effet, depuis que leur fils avait disparu, il avait bien sûr remarqué que la raison avait laissé place à la folie dans le cœur de ses lieutenants. Ils étaient devenus un peu moins contrôlables, bien qu'ils lui soient toujours aussi fidèles. Il ne leur avait rien dit car ils continuaient à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil mais bon, il préférait tout de même leur comportement d'avant. La réapparition de leur héritier était donc la bienvenue.

Le jour des vacances arriva enfin et, quand Draco descendit du Poudlard Express, sa mère l'attendait sur le quai. Ils transplanèrent tous deux immédiatement vers le manoir Malfoy où le couple Lestrange l'attendait.

-Bonjour Draco, commença Rodolphus quand ils furent tous installés dans le petit salon.

-Bonjour mon Oncle.

-Tu as bien reçu la lettre de ta mère ?

-Oui, je veux bien répondre à vos questions.

-On va faire simple : que sais-tu de Harry Potter ?

-Il est ami avec les jumeaux traîtres à leur sang, la sang-de-bourbe Hermione Granger et Luna Lovegood, commença-t-il. Il est à Poufsouffle et le vit bien. Aux dernières nouvelles son épouvantard est un détraqueur...

Il leur dit le plus d'informations possible. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à Potter, ou peut-être devrait-il l'appeler Lestrange ? Oui, sûrement. Quand il eut fini de parler, le couple se regarda un instant. Ils devaient agir. De ce que leur avait dit Draco, Antares n'avait pas été bien nourrit par sa famille d'accueil. Qui était-ce d'ailleurs ? Ils devaient le découvrir, et vite.

Harry était resté à Poudlard pour Noël, comme chaque année. Il n'avait pas revu Draco depuis leur petite discussion l'autre soir. Il avait peur, encore. Et si Draco n'avait rien dit à ses parents ? Et s'il avait fait ça pour rien ? Et si- « avec des si on peut refaire le monde », se dit-il, plus pour se rassurer qu'autre chose.

Il avait, de son côté, mit au courant ses quatre amis de la révélation qu'il avait fait à Draco. Tous l'avaient soutenu dans sa démarche, essayant par la même occasion de le rassurer quant à ses inquiétudes de rejet de la part des Lestranges.

Les cinq amis étaient restés à Poudlard cette année là, ils avaient comme but de rester soudé le plus possible et ne voulaient pas laisser Harry seul. Comme chaque année, Hermione faisait ses devoirs dès la première semaine mais avait cette fois fait des plannings pour le petit brun et Luna, ne connaissant pas le programme des jumeaux qui avaient cependant l'air de s'en sortir malgré les ASPIC qui arrivaient. La métisse révisait le plus possible avec Harry pour les BUSE, cela leur faisait penser à autre chose.

Ce fut le soir de Noël dans leur pièce favorite qu'ils entamèrent une discussion qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu avant :

-« Vous allez faire quoi vous deux après Poudlard ? » Demanda Luna aux jumeaux.

-On pensait ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes, dit Fred

-Ca vous ressemble bien, rigola Harry tout en faisant cuir un marshmallow dans l'habituel feu de cheminée.

\- Et vous ? fit George.

-J'aimerai bien travailler dans la justice magique, dit sérieusement Hermione. Peut être dans le département des créatures magiques, ça m'intéresserait pas mal.

-Ah Hermione, toujours égale à elle-même, sourit Fred.

Ladite Hermione lui tira la langue en représailles. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui mordillait à présent son bonbon.

-Je t'aurais bien vu chez les aurors toi, lui dit-elle. Cependant, il faudra que tu mettes tes parents à Azkaban pour ça…

Le brun regardait les regarda tous sérieusement un par un.

-« Oh, je n'aime pas ce regard Harry, qu'est ce que tu vas nous avouer cette fois ? », écrivit Luna.

Le « balafré » ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup et lâcha :

-Je vais rejoindre Voldemort.

Il y eut un silence. Luna réagit la première, elle avait un doux sourire et cette fois, ses yeux n'étaient pas rêveurs. Elle était dans la réalité. Les jumeaux furent les deuxièmes. Ils se regardèrent, semblant en grande conversation silencieuse. Puis vint Hermione, celle que Harry redoutait le plus. C'était après tout sa toute première amie ici. Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla :

-Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

Harry souffla intérieurement de soulagement. Il s'était préparé au pire.

-Eh bien… si mes parents veulent bien de moi, cela sera facile, je n'aurai qu'à les suivre. Dans le cas contraire je me présenterai directement devant lui. Je veux la chute de Dumbledore à tout prix.

-Tu-sais-qui ne veut pas de nés moldus dans ses rangs… tu me promets que quoi qu'il arrive nous resterons en contact ?

-Bien sûr Mione, lui sourit Harry.

Elle lui sourit en retour, mais le sien avait un côté triste.

-Et toi Luna ? Demanda le petit brun.

-« J'aimerais faire naturaliste du monde magique »

-C'est vrai que ça t'irai bien, commenta Hermione.

-« Je voudrais t'aider Harry. Mon père tient un journal, le Chicaneur, on pourrait s'en servir pour dévoiler à tout le monde le vrai visage de Dumbledore ? »

-C'est pas bête Luna ! Merci. Mais on attendra que tu aies fini tes études ici. Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi de faire ça tout en étant près de lui.

Luna avait un visage radieux. Ils restèrent encore un peu à papoter ensemble, la blonde en profita pour accrocher des plumes de toutes les couleurs dans les cheveux d'Hermione parce que « les couleurs vives indiquent aux prédateurs que nous sommes dangereux, tu comprends ? ».

La rentrée fit bientôt son retour et avec elle celui de l'héritier Malfoy. D'un point de vue extérieur, rien n'avait changé chez lui. Il était resté le même. Mais intérieurement cependant, il exaltait. Jamais il n'avait vu sa tante et son oncle dans cet état. Dans leurs yeux, la folie avait laissé place à l'intérêt porté à leur fils, au calme pour enregistrer le plus d'information possible. Ils n'avaient plus l'air de sorciers assoiffés de sang, bien que les habitudes qu'ils avaient pris pendant toutes ces années soient restées en fond.

C'était le premier jour de cours de la première semaine de janvier et Draco désespérait de trouver son cousin dans l'immense château qu'était Poudlard. Mais il devait continuer ses recherches, il devait lui transmettre un message coûte que coûte. Il était l'heure d'aller dans les premières classes de la journée quand Malfoy vit au loin deux têtes rousses de tailles et de formes identiques. Là où il y avait les jumeaux Weasley, il y avait Harry et le reste de la clique. Il n'eut qu'à bouger ses yeux de quelques millimètres pour voir le petit brun essayer de se frayer un chemin vers sa classe. Mais Draco en décida autrement.

-Eh Potter ! Cria-t-il.

Ledit Potter se figea et se tourna vers le blond. Il haussa un sourcil en le voyant avancer comme un Prince jusqu'à lui.

-Ils m'ont dit de te dire que tu seras le bienvenu chez eux pour les grandes vacances.

Harry resta bouche-bé. Il avait du mal à y croire. Ils voulaient bien de lui ? Pour de vrai ?

-Merci Malfoy, ce sera avec plaisir, dit-il sincèrement.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, lui dit Draco. Tiens, voilà l'adresse, j'ai tout noté sur ce bout de papier.

Il lui tendit la feuille pliée discrètement puis s'éloigna vers ses amis Parkinson, Zabini et Nott qui l'attendaient au bout du couloir pour aller en salle de cours.

Le brun resta planté là, dans le couloir devant la grande salle quelques secondes. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait marqué :

 _Manoir Lestrange, Montmartre, Paris. Un sombral sera mit à ta disposition, il t'y conduira directement, il est indétectable du la carte, il faut y être allé au moins une fois pour pouvoir s'y rendre. Veille juste à aller jusqu'à Paris._

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule. Il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Colin Crivey, un preux Gryffondor d'une année de moins que lui.

-Oui Colin ?

-Le Professeur Dumbledore veut te voir, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Harry écarquilla des yeux de quelques millimètres. Cela ne pouvait être vrai n'est-ce pas ?

-Merci de me l'avoir dit, j'y vais tout de suite.

Le plus jeune partit de son côté. Encore une fois en moins de deux minutes, Harry ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles. La seule « chance » qu'il avait était qu'au moins une personne était au courant d'où il allait aller. Si Dumbledore lui faisait du mal ou pire, s'il le tuait, tout le monde saurait qu'il avait vu en dernier. « Je ne me laisserai pas faire », se promit-il à lui-même.

Il arriva vite devant l'énorme griffon en or. Dès qu'il s'approcha un peu trop, il commença à tourner sur lui-même. L'escalier apparu à sa suite. Harry monta dessus et se laissa aller. Il finit par toquer à la porte en face de lui qui s'ouvrit directement.

-Ah Harry, mon garçon, viens, avance, lui dit Dumbledore assis sur sa chaise derrière son bureau.

Harry obtempéra et s'installa sur une des deux chaises de l'autre côté de l'immense meuble. Dumbledore commença à parler :

-Je voulais te voir pour te demander ce que tu ferais cette année pour les vacances d'été. Il nous a été accordé le droit d'accepter les élèves dans le château pour ceux qui le veulent ou qui en ont besoin. J'ai eu vent de comment tu étais traité chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je suis désolé de l'apprendre aussi tardivement, aussi je te propose de faire partie de nos pensionnaires de juillet et août.

Harry resta interdit, où est-ce que le vieil homme voulait en venir ? Cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas assez nourrit, quel avait été le déclic chez Dumbledore ? Dans tous les cas c'était non, pas moyen qu'il reste en sa compagnie deux mois de plus, quand bien même il considérait Poudlard comme étant sa maison. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire au directeur qu'il allait chez deux des plus fervents mangemorts de Voldemort pour les vacances d'été. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quelque chose d'autre.

-Désolé professeur, mais… Je vais chez Hermione pour les vacances.

-Tu es sûr de toi mon garçon ? Il serait plus sécurisant pour toi de venir ici plutôt que d'aller chez des moldus. Après tout, Sirius Black cherche à te tuer. Je l'ai arrêté une fois mais si tu es loin d'ici il va m'être difficile d'assurer ta protection.

-Je ne me ferai pas remarqué professeur, dit Harry sèchement. Je sais me faire petit, je l'ai fait pendant des années chez mon oncle et ma tante.

-Je vois, dit Dumbledore, les yeux pleins de… regret ? Je sais que quand tu as une idée derrière la tête il est difficile de la faire partir, tout comme c'était le cas pour tes parents. Veille bien sur toi surtout.

-C'est promis professeur, dit Harry, heureux que la discussion s'arrête enfin.

Il se leva et sortit du bureau. Les bruits incessants des centaines de petits objets magiques commençaient à lui donner la migraine.

Quand le brun fut partit, Albus Dumbledore se caressa la barbe, réfléchissant. C'était loupé pour cette fois. Comment allait-il faire pour garder le garçon près de lui ? Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé chez lui depuis au moins un an. Mais quoi ? Il n'avait pas retiré son collier, ce qui était une bonne chose. Il avait encore deux ans devant lui pour lui mettre la main dessus sans que ça se sache.

Harry exaltait. Il avait réussi à éviter Dumbledore. Restait maintenant à convaincre Hermione de faire semblant de l'emmener en vacances avec elle.

Le lendemain en classe d'Histoire de la magie, les Poufsouffle et Gryffondor étaient réuni. Harry et Hermione étaient comme à leur habitude assis côte à côte. La métisse prenait des notes avec acharnement, tandis que le brun tentait tant bien que mal de rester éveillé. Pour se changer les idées, il prit un bout de papier et écrivit un mot pour sa voisine :

 _Ils veulent bien me voir Mione._

 _C'est super ! Tu les vois quand ?_

 _Je passe les grandes vacances chez eux. Par contre j'ai dis à Dumbledore que j'allais les passer chez toi avec tes parents…_

 _Il me semble que les Lestranges sont une famille Française c'est ça ? Je vais dans le sud de la France avec mes parents, tu n'auras qu'à faire une partie du trajet avec nous ?_

 _Oui, ils sont à Paris à… Montartre ? Montmatre ? Mais oui, c'est une bonne idée, reste plus qu'à trouver comment faire au cas où il viendrait pour voir si je suis bien avec toi._

 _Montmartre ? J'y suis déjà allée, c'est magnifique là bas. Ne t'inquiète pas on demandera à Luna et aux jumeaux, je suis sûre qu'ils auront des idées. Maintenant il faut vraiment que je prenne des notes._

Harry lui fit un immense sourire pour la remercier et la laissa tranquille. Et en effet, ce furent les jumeaux qui trouvèrent comment faire lors de leur réunion semi journalière dans la salle sur demande.

-On a une goule dans notre grenier au terrier. Tu pourrais dire que tu t'es chopé une éclabouille et que tu es en quarantaine pour les vacances ? Dit Fred.

-Eclabouille ? Demanda Harry.

-C'est une maladie contagieuse qui donne des pustules et boutons sur tout le corps. C'est une très bonne idée Fred !

-Parfait, il y a une cheminée dans ta deuxième maison Mione ? On pourrait te la faire parvenir par cheminette au bout de deux ou trois jours.

-Oui, il y en a une, c'est parfait les garçons, dit joyeusement Hermione.

-On fait comme ça alors, fit Harry, lui aussi un sourire aux lèvres.

Les jours passèrent calmement, les révisions pour les BUSE leur prirent beaucoup de temps. Le week-end suivant, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue, les cinq amis décidèrent d'y aller ensemble. Jusqu'au jour J, Harry remarqua que Draco le suivait souvent des yeux, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Peut-être étais-ce le cas ? « Peu importe », se dit-il, « autant profiter de mes derniers moments avec les jumeaux, Luna et Hermione ».

Il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il puisse continuer à voir ses amis après être définitivement passé de l'autre côté. Il ne se préoccupa donc pas du blond quand ce dernier vint pour une fois dans le petit village magique accompagné de ses trois amis : Pansy, Blaise et Théodore.

Le Poufsouffle et ses quatre camarades allèrent bien sûr dans la boutique de bonbons, chacun du porter son sac plein de friandise à deux mains pour ne pas que tout tombe par terre. Ils firent une pause aux trois balais où Madame Rosmerta leur servit à chacun son précieux breuvage.

-Merci ! dirent-ils en cœur quand elle arriva à leur table avec les choppes pleines.

-Pas de soucis les jeunes, leur sourit-elle.

Elle alla à une table un peu plus loin pour demander la commande. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit une tâche blanche, il regarda bien pour se rendre compte que c'était les cheveux de Draco. Il n'était cependant pas accompagné de ses trois amis mais se trouvait à côté de deux personnes encapuchonnées. Le brun n'alla pas chercher plus loin et rejoignit ses camarades dans leur discussion.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, il est toujours accompagné de Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger et Fred et George Weasley. Ils ne se quittent pas depuis la deuxième année.

-Hermione Granger, ce ne serait pas cette sang-de-bourbe qui t'aurait battu dans toutes les classes ?

Draco fit la moue et on pu voir ses jours rougir légèrement, signe d'embarras.

-Mon oncle, commença-t-il, je vous jure que je fais tout pour la surpasser, mais ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle est considérée pour beaucoup comme étant la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération...

-On le sait, Draco, le coupa l'autre inconnu, au moins notre fils ne s'entiche pas de moins que rien, bien que j'aurai préféré qu'il soit avec des gens plus... haut placés.

Rodolphus rigola légèrement.

-Vois le bon côté des choses Bella, la sang-de-bourbe est, j'en suis sûr, une redoutable adversaire, Luna Lovegood a son père qui est à la tête d'un petit journal, le Chicaneur il me semble et les jumeaux sont remplis ingéniosité. Ces quatre là pourraient être de bons alliés pour notre maître.

-Oui mais nous ne sommes pas dans sa tête, nous ne pouvons donc pas prendre de décision à sa place, s'inquiéta Bellatrix. Il devra leur dire adieu quand il viendra au manoir. Tu es sûr qu'il t'a répondu positivement quand tu lui as dis qu'il pouvait venir ? Demanda-t-elle à son neveu.

-Je suis formel, il a accepté, acquiesça Draco.

-Laissons-lui le temps de terminer l'année. Bien qu'il le sache depuis qu'il a treize ans, je préfère qu'il ai une scolarité à Poudlard la plus normale possible. Surtout que les examens approchent, dit Rodolphus.

-Tu as raison, répondit Bellatrix qui n'avait pas décroché ses yeux de son fils durant toute la conversation.

Il faisait nuit noire quand elle entra au Chaudron Baveur. Elle portait une cape ornée de fausses pierres précieuses, vertes émeraudes et rouges saphirs. Elle aurait presque pu passer inaperçue si elle n'avait pas eut ce sourire aux dents blanches parfaitement alignées entourées d'un rouge à lèvre couleur sang.

Elle repéra bien vite l'homme avec qui elle avait rendez-vous. Il était assit à une table avec ce qui semblait être un whisky –pur-feu devant lui. Elle s'approcha et lui tendit une main aux ongles peints en rouge d'une longueur inquiétante.

L'homme était pâle comme depuis sa naissance et portait des cheveux accrochés en catogan. Il leva des yeux gris vers la femme et, au lieu de lui serrer la main en retour, hocha simplement la tête. L'inconnue lui fit un sourire crispé et baissa son avant-bras. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui et parla la première :

-Monsieur Black, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer en personne.

-Ne perdons pas de temps Madame Skeeter, je suis toujours recherché par les aurors.

-Vous avez raison, dit-elle en dévoilant son visage.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient étrangement bouclés. Elle sortit des lunettes de son sac en peau de crocodile, ainsi qu'un carnet et une plume à papote.

-Pas de plume de ce genre pour notre conversation, dit aussitôt l'homme.

Rita fit la moue mais obtempéra à contre cœur.

-J'ai cru comprendre, commença-t-elle, que ce que vous aviez à me dire était important. Je vous écoute.

-Vous devez d'abord me promettre que vous ne direz à personne d'où vous tenez ces informations.

-Il en va de soit Monsieur Black, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bien. Dumbledore a créé une armée pour détrôner le ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge, et prendre ainsi le pouvoir.

La blonde resta stupéfaite un instant puis se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur son carnet. Quand elle eut finit elle releva la tête et demanda :

-Avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous racontez ?

-Voici une photographie prise à l'intérieur du quartier général, dit il en lui donnant l'image.

On pouvait y voir une vingtaine de sorciers tous assis autour d'une table en bois rectangulaire. Ils regardaient attentivement une sorte de plan devant eux. Au bout de la table se tenait Dumbledore qui leur parlait tout en agitant sa baguette sur le plan. On ne pouvait pas savoir de ce qu'il s'agissait mais Rita Skeeter en avait une petite idée.

-Ils élaborent un plan pour infiltrer le ministère de la magie ? Lui demanda-t-elle surexcitée.

-Exactement, répondit Sirius.

-Oh par Merlin, puis-je garder cette photo ?

-Bien sûr, fit le Black avec un sourire on ne peut plus charmeur. Faites en sorte que chaque sorcier anglais sache ce que trafique celui que l'on considère comme un saint, un gardien. Ils ont le droit de savoir la vérité.

-Entendu Monsieur Black, dit Rita sérieusement, cela apparaîtra demain à a Une de la Gazette du sorcier.

-Je vous remercie Madame Skeeter. Je dois à présent m'en aller, fit Sirius en se leva et prenant la porte du bar, laissant seule la journaliste.

De son côté, le Black prit le chemin du square Grimmaurd, au numéro 12 plus précisément. Il y entra et ne fut pas surprit quand il vit de la lumière émanant du salon. Il y entra, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Demanda la personne assise sur un des gros fauteuils, lisant un livre quelconque.

-Elle a tout gobé Moony ! Dumbledore est fini grâce à ta photo !

Ledit « Moony » soupira d'un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement puis se tourna vers son ami.

-Comporte-toi en adulte Sirius, veux-tu ? Elle n'a pas encore écrit son article et Dumbledore est toujours dans la nature. Rien n'est fait pour l'instant.

-Mais Remus, on a un coup d'avance sur lui à présent !

-Quand bien même.

-C'est quand la prochaine réunion de l'ordre ?

-Ce soir, d'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille, dit-il en refermant le livre et en se levant.

Il passa à côté d'un Sirius boudeur. Lupin ne pu retenir un ricanement à cette vue. Le Black était un vrai enfant quand il s'y mettait.

Remus sortit de la maison et transplana sur le palier après avoir été sûr qu'aucun moldu ne trainait dans les parages. Il arriva dans un lieu dont il ignorait la situation géographique. Il pouvait juste deviner que c'était souterrain car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre et ils étaient obligés de faire un feu car il y faisait froid.

Il entra dans la même pièce que sur la photo et prit place à sa chaise habituelle, soufflant de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il faisait partit des premiers à être arrivé. Il n'aimait pas être en retard.

Remus se tendit quand il vit Dumbledore entrer à son tour. Et s'il était au courant de sa trahison ? Et si le vieil homme savait qu'il avait pris cette photo discrètement afin de le faire tomber ?

Mais le directeur de Poudlard lui fit un sourire quand il le vit, comme à son habitude. Il vint vers lui.

-Remus, comment s'est passé la pleine lune ? Demanda Albus discrètement.

-Bien Professeur, Severus m'a donné la potion comme à son habitude, la nuit a donc été plutôt tranquille.

-Parfait, j'ai le pressentiment que cette réunion va être importante. Elles le sont toutes, bien entendu, mais depuis que Severus m'a informé du retour de Voldemort, j'ai toujours l'impression que nos rassemblement vont être les derniers.

-Je comprends Professeur. Mais pour l'instant il n'y a rien à craindre.

-Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sirius Black ? Il doit sûrement roder dans les parages. Faites attention à vous mon cher Remus, vous étiez proches à l'époque de Poudlard et même après. Vous pourriez faire partit des personnes présentes sur sa liste noire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais attention à moi.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir sur sa chaise en bout de table. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé et que le brouhaha s'éteignit, Albus pris la parole :

-Merci à vous tous d'être venu. Vous savez que plus le temps passe, plus Voldemort reprend du pouvoir. Quand je vous ai demandé de reformer l'Ordre du phénix, mon but était de le combattre lui. Mais Severus m'a informé de nouvelles concernant les Lestrange. Il semblerait qu'ils soient plus actifs ces temps-ci, « au meilleur de leur forme » étaient ses mots. Ils sont partit des plus puissants et loyaux alliés de Voldemort, ils sont donc tout aussi dangereux que lui.

Le lendemain la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne se réveilla sous le choc. On ne pouvait pas rater la nouvelle, qui faisait la Une du journal le plus lu.

 _La face cachée d'Albus Dumbledore._

 _Mes chers lecteur, vous savez que ce qui m'importe le plus est de vous mettre au courant de ce que, je pense être le plus important. Moi, Rita Skeeter, je vais donc vous dire la vérité : Albus Dumbledore, un des sorciers des plus puissants de tous les temps, celui qui a mis à mal Gellert Grindelwald, celui qui s'est dressé depuis le début contre Vous-savez-qui, le « protecteur du peuple », a, dans le secret le plus total, unifié une armée afin de prendre le pouvoir du ministère de la magie et de remplacer l'actuel ministre de la magie, Cornélius Fudge._

 _« Pourquoi ? », me direz-vous ? Sûrement parce que ce dernier a implanté dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard sa sous-secrétaire, Dolores Ombrage, une femme compétente qui a comme objectif d'instruire à la nouvelle génération de sorciers les choses les plus importantes, les bonnes bases._

 _Cependant, cela ne semble pas plaire à Dumbledore puisque nous pouvons le trouver, comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette photo qui m'a été offerte par une source sûre, entrain d'élaborer un plan pour prendre le contrôle du ministère de la magie. J'ai décidé de flouter les visages des membres de son armée afin de ne pas leur porter préjudice. Ils ont, après tout, été dupés et utilisés par le vieux directeur comme nous l'avons tous été depuis des années._

 _Qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? C'est la directrice de la justice magique, Amelia Bones, qui décidera de son sort…_

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, si bien que, même ceux qui n'étaient pas abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier, furent mis au courant des révélations de Rita Skeeter. Personne ne su qui avait prit cette photographie ni qui avait donné l'interview.

Le même jour, les élèves de Poudlard virent une délégation du ministère de la magie entrer dans l'école, le ministre de la magie en personne en tête. Personne ne su ce qu'il se passa. Ils entendirent juste une énorme détonation dans ce qu'il semblait être le bureau du directeur. Les membres du ministère repartirent une demie heure plus tard sous l'œil inquiet des étudiants.

Dans l'après-midi la nouvelle tomba : Albus Dumbledore ayant abandonné son poste, Dolores Ombrage était élue nouvelle directrice à sa place. Cela n'enchanta personne, ou peut être quelques Serpentards qui savaient qu'elle avait une dent contre les membres de la maison du lion. Elle appliqua bien vite des mesures, en commençant par décider si les actuels professeur de l'école étaient assez compétents pour enseigner.

Le premier à en pâtir fut Rubeus Hagrid. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard après une absence de longue durée pour une raison encore inconnue, chacun savait qu'Ombrage l'avait en ligne de mire. Un jour, elle alla le voir dans sa cabane :

-Monsieur... Hagrid, c'est bien cela ? Commença-t-elle dès qu'il eut ouvert la porte.

-Euh, oui, c'bien moi, marmonna-t-il.

-Vous devez sûrement être au courant que je dirige à présent cette école, j'ai donc décidée que vous n'étiez pas assez compétent pour votre rôle d'enseignant en soins aux créatures magiques et en tant que garde-chasse. Je vous laisse trois heures pour faire vos bagages et partir.

Hagrid ouvrit grand les yeux. Il savait que ça devait arriver depuis la disparition de Dumbledore, mais il ne pensait pas aussi vite. Il commença à pleurer.

-Inutile de vous comporter ainsi, cela ne changera nullement ma décision.

-Dumbledore a encore des alliés dans c'château, vous l'paierez cher !

-Des alliés vous dites ? Vous pensez que j'ai peur de professeurs ou d'élèves ?

-Pas eux ! Dans la forêt ! Cria-t-il en pointant les arbres du doigt.

Ombrage resta de marbre puis tourna lentement la tête vers les sapins. Hagrid pleurait toujours à grosses gouttes et respirait fort. Elle le regarda.

-Emmenez-moi vers eux, ordonna-t-elle. Il n'y a que des créatures dans la forêt interdite, je vais de toutes façons faire en sorte de réduire leur territoire afin que les sorciers en aient plus. Nous le méritons.

Le demi-géant n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Venait-elle vraiment de dire cela ?

-Alors ? Continua-t-elle. J'attends.

Puis il eut une idée. Une idée horrible qui avait des risques de ne pas aboutir, mais il fallait quand même essayer.

-D'accord, je vous emmène à eux.

Il prit la direction de la forêt, Ombrage derrière lui, la baguette levée. Il s'enfonça peu à peu et vint le moment où tout était sombre. On ne voyait que très peu.

-Sont-ils encore loin ? Haleta-t-elle.

-Proche, dit-il simplement.

Puis des bruits de sabots se firent entendre. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus des deux « intrus ».

-Des centaures, murmura-t-elle. Ce sont eux les alliés de Dumbledore ?

-Oui, dit Hagrid.

Les centaures s'approchèrent, on pouvait distinguer leur silhouette. Ils bandaient leur arc, tous en direction de la femme.

-Comment osez-vous, misérables créatures. Vous nous devez le respect à nous, sorciers, alors baissez vos armes !

-Nous avons vu dans les étoiles ce que vous prévoyez de nous faire. Vous voulez nous enlever nos terres, chasser nos poulains et nous tuer, dit un des centaures.

-C'est pour cela que je l'ai amené ici, Firenze, dit Hagrid.

-Vous avez bien fait, nous allons nous en occuper.

Ombrage ne pu rien faire et se retrouva encerclée par les créatures qui l'emmenèrent encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

Les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la grande salle du château. Minerva McGonagall prit la parole :

-Bonsoir à tous. Le professeur Ombrage a, pour raison qui ne regardent que nous, dû quitter son poste de directrice. En tant que professeur adjointe, je me dois de la remplacer. Un ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal a aimablement accepté de revenir pour la remplacer et prendre la tête de la maison Gryffondor à ma place. Je vous demande donc d'accueillir chaleureusement le Professeur Lupin.

Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent des élèves l'ayant eut comme professeur deux ans auparavant.

Ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante pour leur entraînement habituel avec Sirius. Ce dernier les avaient accueillit avec un large sourire et ne cessait de rire, ou plutôt d'aboyer à tout va.

-Sirius, que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans cet état ?

-Dumbledore, commença le Black, est foutu.

-Cela on le savait, dit Hermione.

Les cinq amis avaient été plus que ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle moins d'une semaine plus tôt.

-C'est moi qui ai donné l'interview. Et c'est Remus qui m'a fournit la photo.

-Hein ? Dirent les jumeaux.

-Tu connais le professeur Lupin ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui, nous étions meilleurs amis lui, James et moi. Nous avons tous les trois fait la carte du maraudeur. Nous faisions partit du premier Ordre du phénix.

-Mais si le professeur a pu prendre cette photographie, c'est qu'il en fait encore partit ! Il a comploté avec Dumbledore pour prendre le pouvoir du ministère ! S'exclama Hermione.

-En fait non. Quand je me suis introduit dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pendant votre troisième année, je l'ai vu. Il fait à quoi ressemble mon animagus et m'a tout de suite reconnu. Il pensait que j'étais celui qui avait tué James et Lily et voulait me livrer aux détraqueurs. Mais je lui ai dit la vérité. Depuis il est un infiltré dans le nouvel Ordre. Nous attendions le bon moment pour attaquer et ce moment s'est présenté à nous. Snivellus-

-Qui ?

-Severus Snape si tu préfères, il leur a donné les plans du manoir Serpentard. Il fait semblant d'être à la botte de Vous-savez-qui mais est en faite avec Dumbledore.

\- « C'est donc ça qu'ils regardent sur la photo... »

-Oui Luna, c'est ça. Snivellus a informé Dumbledore que Vous-savez-qui est revenu.

-Revenu ? Comment ça ? Demanda Hermione.

-Il avait été presque désintégré il y a une dizaine d'année, mais là il a reprit sa forme normale. Dumbledore a donc décidé de reformer l'Ordre du phénix une deuxième fois.

-Et toi tu as dit à Skeeter que c'était une armée contre le ministère, éclata de rire Fred vite rejoint par son frère.

-Je ne trouve pas ça drôle les garçons ! Dit la Gryffondor. Et si Le professeur Lupin se faisait prendre, et si les membres de l'Ordre savaient que c'était lui ?

-Impossible de savoir qui est la taupe, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, sourit Sirius.

-On te fais confiance, lui sourit Harry.

Sirius repris un air sérieux.

-A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses : les patronus. Harry, je sais que tu arrives à en faire un corporel, montre nous.

Harry hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Bien vite, un loup translucide apparu du bout de sa baguette.

-Parfait. Maintenant vous quatre, répétez après moi : Spero Patronum...

On était le 1er avril. Un jour béni si on en croyait les jumeaux Weasley puisqu'il s'agissait de leur anniversaire. Ils avaient tous les deux passé la nuit dans l'infirmerie comme le voulait le règlement intérieur. Ils étaient dans une salle chacun, une salle où une personne de l'extérieur pouvait transplaner. En effet, si l'âme sœur d'un des jumeaux avait déjà quitté Poudlard ou qu'elle avait au moins 17 pour les étrangers, elle pouvait apparaître pour rejoindre les nouveaux adultes.

Il se trouvait que l'âme sœur de Fred était toujours à Poudlard, dans la même maison d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait d'Angelina Johnson. Comme le dictait l'instinct des deux sorciers, ils disparurent pendant une semaine.

Les jours défilèrent à vive allure. Fred revint au grand soulagement de George qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être séparé aussi longtemps de son frère. Ni Dumbledore, ni Ombrage n'étaient réapparu. Il était cependant de notoriété commune que le vieil homme faisait partit des rares personnes à pouvoir communiquer pacifiquement avec les centaures. Si Albus ne revenait pas, personne ne pourra mettre la main sur la sous-secrétaire du ministère de la magie.

Deux mois plus tard, ce fut au tour de George de disparaître une semaine. Il revint au bras d'Alicia Spinet, rayonnant et au meilleur de sa forme. À la fin du mois, les quatre plus âgés passèrent leurs épreuves avec brio et prirent le Poudlard Express afin de rentrer à Londres.


	14. Chapter 14

**Messieurs, Dames bonjour ! Je tenais à vous informer qu'à partir de ce chapitre, quand le nom « Harry » apparaîtra en description, cela voudra dire que physiquement il est Harry et inversement quand il y aura le nom « Antares ». Je sais pas si c'est clair mais bon... bonne lecture !**

Le Poudlard Express arriva en gare dans la soirée. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi stressé de sa vie bien qu'il savait que ça allait être pire dans les prochaines heures quand il atteindrait enfin le manoir Lestrange. Il avait encore pas mal de chemin à parcourir. Il devait d'abord partir avec Hermione et ses parents en direction de Paris où il irait à un point de rendez-vous afin de monter sur un sombral qui l'emmènerait droit à Montmartre.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, dit-il à ses quatre camarades.

Ils étaient tous les cinq encore dans leur cabine, aucun n'osait descendre. Cela allait sûrement être la dernière fois qu'ils pourraient se parler. Certains diraient que c'était égoïste de la part de Harry de leur faire ça, mais les jumeaux, Hermione et Luna ne lui en voulait pas. Ils voyaient bien que leur ami dépérissait petit à petit ans ce corps qui n'était pas le sien. Si c'était le prix à payer alors soit, ils étaient prêts à le faire.

-Bien sûr que tout ira pour le mieux Harry, dit Fred. Malfoy ne t'aurai pas mentit sur ça. C'est une sale petite fouine mais il respecte sa famille, et tu en fais partit, ne l'oublie pas.

-Il a raison, dit Hermione, je t'accompagnerai jusqu'à Montmartre.

-Merci vous deux, leur sourit le brun.

Luna n'écrivit rien mais lui fit un doux sourire. Ce genre de sourire qui réconforte autant qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud devant un feu de cheminée un jour de pluie. La blonde se leva la première, les embrassa tous sur les joue et alla rejoindre Ginny qui était déjà sur le quai avec sa mère pour lui dire au revoir à elle aussi. Les jumeaux la suivirent peu après rejoignant leur sœur.

Harry et Hermione sortirent à leur tour pour rejoindre les parents de cette dernière. Comme à chaque fois qu'il les voyait, le brun leur dit poliment bonjour. La femme le pris dans ses bras comme si c'était l'un de ses enfants et l'homme lui mit un tape dans le dos en guise de salut. Il garda sa main sur son épaule et le conduisit jusqu'à la voiture familiale.

Le passage jusqu'en France se déroula à merveille. Ils arrivèrent Gare du nord tous se tournèrent vers Harry.

-Petit, où est le point de rendez-vous que tu as convenu ? Demanda le père.

-Heum... Je... C'est pas dit sur le mot en fait, juste « Paris ».

Il eut à peine finit sa phrase que ledit papier brûla dans la poche de sa veste. Harry le prit et vit qu'une inscription en or était apparue sur le côté autrefois vierge.

-Cimetière Père Lachaise, caveau Lestrange, lut le petit brun.

-Bien ! Nous savons où aller ! Se réjouit la mère.

-Encore désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-ci, dit Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit, ça ne fait rien, lui répondit le père.

Harry eut un sourire mi-fatigué, mi-anxieux. Il y était presque. Encore une heure ou deux et il serait avec ses parents. Hermione sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle lui fit un sourire d'encouragement.

Ils arrivèrent au cimetière. Il faisait très sombre, aussi, ils ne purent admirer la devanture. Harry et Hermione entrèrent tous les deux, laissant les parents dans la voiture. Ils se dirigèrent grâce à la baguette de la jeune sorcière qui avait lancé un _Lumos_. Harry entendit bientôt des bruits de sabots d'un cheval qui martelait le sol d'impatience.

-C'est par là Mione, dit-il en pointant le côté gauche.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je l'entend. Il est pressé de partir.

Harry prit Hermione par la main et la conduisit jusqu'au cheval ailé. Ils y arrivèrent vite, Harry pouvait voir ses yeux luisants dans la pénombre du cimetière. Le sombral le regardait, il poussa son cri reconnaissable entre mille et s'ébroua, le brun devait faire vite. Il se tourna vers Hermione.

-Merci mille fois Mione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Pas de soucis Harry, prends soin de toi surtout. On se revoit dans deux mois, c'est promis ?

-C'est promis.

Alors il la lâcha et se dirigea vers le cheval qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il grimpa dessus tant bien que mal et l'animal décolla. Durant les 30 minutes qui suivirent, le sombral resta le plus hait possible dans les airs. Bien qu'il fasse nuit et que seul Harry pouvait être vu, il suffisait que quelques fêtards lèvent les yeux au ciel et la méconnaissance du monde magique n'était plus d'actualité.

Ils se posèrent enfin devant une maison somme toute banale. Harry descendit vite et allait flatter l'encolure du sombral mais ce dernier décolla immédiatement. Le brun le suivit du regard quelques secondes puis se détourna vers la grille qui lui barrait le passage.

Elle était haute, noire, avec des piques au bout. Harry marcha vers elle et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de poignée, pas même de serrure. Il avança sa main dans l'intention de pousser la grille de droite. Quand il l'effleura, elle s'effrita et se réduisit en une pluie argentée.

La respiration de Harry s'accéléra. C'était bien une maison sorcière, le sombral ne s'était pas trompé. Il fit un pas, puis deux et ainsi de suite. Lorsqu'il passa la délimitation de la barrière ce fut comme si le monde s'était arrêté. Le pavillon de taille moyenne avait laissé place à un immense manoir de pierres rouges, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir grâce aux sortes de bols flottants dans les airs d'où s'échappait des flammes de chaque côté de la porte d'entrée.

Jamais Harry n'avait vu de manoir aussi beau. « C'est chez moi, je vais y vivre », se dit-il. Il s'approcha un peu plus quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Une femme d'environ 40 ans apparu sur le pas de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux longs détachés. Ils étaient noirs et bouclés. Bien qu'il avait ses lunette, Harry ne pouvait deviner les contours de son visage, juste qu'elle avait la peau pâle. Il ne pouvait que se souvenir de cette fois là en première année, où il était tombé sur le miroir étrange, celui où il les avait vus pour la première fois.

Bellatrix Lestrange née Black descendit doucement les quelques marches puis marcha de plus en plus vite vers lui. Il resta cloué sur place, ne sachant pas comment se comporter face à une sang-pure, face à sa mère. Plus elle marchait, plus elle s'éloignait de la lueur des flammes et moins il pouvait la voir. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit sa silhouette presque courir à lui.

Il la réceptionna et enroula ses bras dans le dos de sa mère. Il en avait entendu des choses horribles sur elle. Comme quoi elle avait torturé jusqu'à la folie les parents d'un de ses camarades, qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à prendre part aux batailles du Seigneur des ténèbres... Mais là il voulait juste profité du fait qu'elle soit là, avec lui, dans ses bras. Elle qui était considérée comme étant une meurtrière sans une once de scrupule, était à présent en train de pleurer dans son cou.

Il pouvait sentir la tendresse dans ses gestes, dans sa tentative de ne le garder que pour elle en le serrant le plus fort possible, pour qu'il ne parte plus jamais. Il pouvait aussi la sentir quand il l'entendit dire un mot inlassablement :

-Antares, Antares, Antares...

Antares alors ? C'était ça son vrai prénom ? Antares Lestrange, il ferait tout pour prouver au reste du monde qu'il méritait ce nom. Plus encore, il ferait tout pour rendre cette femme, qu'il aimait déjà, fière de lui.

-Je suis là mère, je suis là, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle recula sa tête et l'observa dans la pénombre. Elle faisait sa taille à peu près.

-Enfin tu es rentré, dit-elle.

Il savait qu'elle souriait. Il voulait la voir. Elle du lire dans ses pensées car elle passa une main dans son dos et le poussa vers le manoir.

-Viens, lui dit-elle, ton père t'attends à l'intérieur.

« Ton père », se répéta-t-il intérieurement. Pour la première fois de sa vie il allait voir son père. Bellatrix ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle quand il commença à marcher doucement. Sur le chemin ils restèrent silencieux, ils se regardèrent de temps en temps, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent sur le perron près des flammes, Harry s'arrêta et se mit face à elle.

Comme dans ses souvenirs de première année, elle avait les yeux noirs et une bouche qui oscillait entre le rose et le rouge. Elle était belle sa mère, la beauté des Black. Il retrouvait un peu de Sirius en elle, mais il ne le dit pas, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'énerve.

Elle lui sourit encore une fois, un sourire doux. Jamais il n'aurait cru recevoir un jour quelque chose d'aussi maternel de la part de quelqu'un. Bellatrix ouvrit la porte en bois qui ne grinça nullement et l'invita à rentrer.

-Tu es ici chez toi, Antares, lui dit-elle.

Un « pop » se fit entendre près de Harry qui reconnu directement le son de transplanage d'un elfe de maison. Il baissa la tête à sa droite en vit une. Elle portait comme tous les autres une taie d'oreiller en guise de vêtement, de grandes oreilles, un long nez et des yeux globuleux de couleur bleue.

-Maître Antares, dit elle en se courbant en avant. Je suis Nana, je sers votre famille depuis des décennies.

-Bonsoir Nana, appel moi juste Antares je te prie, lui dit Harry avec un ton encourageant.

La petite elfe regarda sa maîtresse paniquée. Avait-elle le droit d'appeler un de ses maîtres par son prénom ? De son côté Bellatrix regardait son fils sans vraiment être étonnée.

-Fais ce qu'il te dit de faire, elfe, dit la Lestrange en tournant son regard vers Nana.

-Très bien maîtresse, Nana est heureuse de vous revoir, Antares.

-Content de faire ta connaissance.

L'elfe de maison en pleura presque de joie, elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand elle se souvint subitement de la raison de son transplanage.

-Nana va prendre vos affaires et les amener dans votre chambre, dit-elle la gorge enrouée.

-Oh, merci, fit Harry en enlevant son manteau et sortant de sa poche ses valises à qui il avait lancé le sort _Reducto_. Tiens.

La créature magique leur rendit leur taille normale en un claquement de doigts et transplana avec. Il y eut un petit silence où Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il avait non seulement été gentil avec un elfe, un serviteur, mais en plus il était habillé en mode moldue. Sa mère allait-elle lui dire quelque chose ? Le renvoyer chez son « oncle » et sa « tante » ?

-Désolé, dit-il précipitamment. Je n'aurais pas du lui dire ça. Je-

-Ce n'est rien, Antares, du moment que tu te sens bien c'est le principal. Évite juste de faire cela chez un autre sorcier, d'accord ?

-Merci mère. Et, eum, pour mes vêtements...

-Nous avons rempli la moitié de ta garde robe dans ta chambre. On fera l'autre moitié ensemble si cela te dis.

-Ne vous donnez pas ce mal, je me contenterai de ce qu'il y a.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse les boutiques ensemble cher fils ? Dit Bellatrix avec un sourire étrange.

-Ce n'est pas cela ! Dit-il en catastrophe se demandant dans quel pétrin il s'était mit.

-Alors le sujet est clos, nous remplirons ton armoire dans la semaine. Allez viens ton père est dans le salon.

Enfin il allait voir son père. Le stress monta d'un cran mais il se laissa guider par sa mère. L'impatience le gagnait.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce fut l'homme assit sur un fauteuil qui avait du coûter cher. Son père lava immédiatement ses yeux vers lui quand il entendit ses bruits de pas à moitiés étouffés par l'épais tapis.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son fils. Comme pour sa mère, Harry ne su quoi faire, il se laissa alors allé. Rodolphus encadra son visage de ses mains et lui fit un baiser sur le front avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il était plus grand que Harry d'une tête aussi, son fils posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Mon fils, enfin je te revois, dit simplement Rodolphus.

On pouvait entendre du soulagement dans sa voix. Harry cru qu'il allait à son tour fondre en larme. Pour la première fois il entendait son père l'appeler de la sorte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant que le Lestrange ne rompe l'étreinte doucement.

-Il est tard, on parlera demain à ton réveil. Tu veux manger quelque chose avant d'aller dormir ? Demanda Bellatrix.

-Non merci mère, je vais juste aller dormir, lui sourit-il.

-D'accord, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit-elle.

Avant de partir, Rodolphus lui donna une tape paternelle sur l'épaule et le laissa aller. Harry suivit sa mère à l'étage au dessus. Il était sûr qu'il allait s'y perdre le lendemain, mais il était tellement heureux de cette journée que ça ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ça.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte en bois joliment gravée.

-C'était ta chambre. On a essayé de la décorée de telle sorte qu'un adolescent de ton âge s'y sente bien, dit Bellatrix.

Harry lui ne lui dit rien mais lui sourit. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il s'en fichait, que juste le fait de savoir qu'il avait une chambre à lui était suffisant à son bonheur. Elle ouvrit la porte qui ne fit aucun bruit. Il entra dans la pièce après elle. Sa chambre était immense comparé à la minuscule salle qu'il avait à Privet Drive. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin sur la gauche, une grande armoire à droite et deux grandes fenêtres en face. Harry ne pouvait voir sur quoi elles donnaient étant donné l'heure tardive. Il s'avança un peu pus et vit à côté de l'armoire une autre porte entrebâillée qui semblait donner sur une salle de bain. Il fit un tour sur lui même et posa ses yeux sur Bellatrix.

-C'est parfait, mère, je vous remercie.

-Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de venir. On t'attendait depuis tellement longtemps, si tu savais...

Harry regarda ses pieds, il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être fait connaître plus tôt. Mais le mal était fait.

-Vas dormir à présent, on en parlera demain quand tu voudras.

-Aucun soucis, à demain alors.

-A demain, dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Elle sortit de la chambre et le laissa se coucher.

Le lendemain quand Harry se leva, il faisait déjà jour. Il alla devant l'armoire pour l'ouvrir, quand il vit une robe de sorcier neuve sur la chaise juste à côté. Sauf pour Poudlard, il n'avait jamais porté de vêtement neuf, qui plus est de cette qualité. Il alla prendre sa douche et mit ce qui avait été préparé pour lui.

Harry sortit de sa chambre, regarda à droite, à gauche et du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne savait pas dans quelle partie du manoir il était. Il eut soudain une idée :

-Euh... Nana ?

Un « pop » discret se fit entendre.

-Antares ? Vous avez appelé Nana ?

-Oui Nana, je... je suis perdu en fait, je ne sais pas comment faire pour aller manger en bas.

-Oh ! Je vais vous y conduire, venez avec moi ! S'écria Nana, trop heureuse d'être utile.

-Merci, lui sourit Harry.

Ils marchèrent cinq minutes dans les couloirs et, enfin, trouvèrent l'escalier principal.

-La salle à manger est au fond, Antares, que voulez vous pour le petit déjeuner ?

-Je voudrais bien du jus de citrouille et des toasts beurrés avec de la confiture s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr ! Nana arrive tout de suite !

Elle disparu dans un nouveau « pop », Harry commença à avancer vers les deux grandes portes ouvertes, on pouvait déjà voir une longue table décorée d'une nappe blanche. Il passa les battants et vit ses parents assit sur le côté gauche. Son père était au bout de la table, et sa mère à sa gauche.

-Antares ! Juste à temps pour le petit déjeuner, viens, installe toi, lui dit Bellatrix.

-Bonjour mère, lui répondit Harry.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Rodolphus.

-Très bien père, dit son fils en s'asseyant à sa droite.

Nana arriva bientôt avec tout ce qu'avait choisit Harry, il mangea avec entrain. L'homme à ses côtés prit la parole quand ils eurent finit :

-Antares, comme tu le sais déjà, c'est une potion de parenté qui t'a fait changé d'apparence, nous savons comment te rendre ta vraie forme, serais-tu d'accord pour la prendre ?

-Oui bien sûr ! J'en rêve depuis la troisième année. Mais comment faire avec Dumbledore ? Si je récupère ma véritable apparence il va tout faire pour m'éliminer...

-Nous allons garder des cheveux de Harry Potter et nous ferons autant de polynectar que nécessaire. Severus est en train d'essayer de faire une potion qui aura des effets pour la journée et non juste une heure, dit Bellatrix.

-C'est d'accord, je vous suis. Mais vous êtes sûr que Snape ferait ça pour moi ? Il me déteste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est secrètement du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, c'est un espion.

-Je vois...

-Il va arriver dans quelques minutes normalement. Le mieux serait de te couper le plus de cheveux possible dès maintenant, fit Rodolphus.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement et suivit ses parents vers la pièce adjacente qui s'avérait être un petit salon. Le petit brun s'installa sur un des fauteuils près de la cheminée éteinte en cette période de l'année et regarda ses parents faire.

Bellatrix invoqua un ciseau. Évidemment il ne ressemblait pas aux ciseaux moldus. Il semblait être en argent, long, pointu et joliment décoré. Elle commença à s'activer autour de lui. Il aurait dû avoir peur. C'était une mangemort confirmée après tout, elle pourrait le tuer si elle le voulait. Mais il se sentait bien, en sécurité même. Inconsciemment, il chercha le plus de contact possible quand elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour en enlever de grosses mèches.

Il se retrouva avec juste quelques millimètres de cheveux à la fin. Du moins c'est ce qu'il remarqua quand il passa sa main sur le dessus de son crâne. Sa mère avait fait du bon travail.

-Voilà, j'ai fini, dit-elle.

-Je vais chercher Severus, je reviens, dit son père en s'éloignant.

Harry appréhendais cette rencontre avec son professeur de potion. Ce dernier le détestait au plus haut point et c'était réciproque. Il savait à présent qu'il était du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres, peut être une des raisons de cette haine ? Ils étaient sensés être ennemis après tout. Harry du côté de la lumière comme James et Lily, ses « parents » et Snape du côté des ténèbres. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin que des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin. Il arrivait.

-Antares, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter Severus et inversement, dit Rodolphus.

-Il semblerait, fit le professeur.

-Bonjour, dit juste Harry.

-J'ai fait la potion inverse de celle de parenté, j'ai juste besoin d'une goutte de sang de vous deux, dit Snape en se tournant vers Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

Bellatrix hocha la tête et sortit un couteau bien caché sur sa robe noire. Elle s'approcha du maître de potion qui avait incanté un flacon de cristal. Elle se coupa le bout du majeur et laissa une goutte couler dans le récipient. Rodolphus fit de même et Severus versa le sang dans un autre flacon où y tournait en continu un liquide bleu marine aux reflets turquoise.

Quand les deux gouttes touchèrent la potion, celle-ci ne changea pas d'aspect mais tourna de l'autre sens. « Étrange », ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry. Mais bon, c'était une potion, rien n'était plus étrange que cela.

-Bien, parfait, vous allez pouvoir l'avaler d'un coup Potter-

-Severus, gronda Rodolphus. Fais attention à ce que tu dis.

-Excuse moi, dit Snape.

Il se tourna vers « Potter ».

-Donc, Lestrange, vous allez pouvoir l'avaler, ça ne fera pas mal, juste une sensation de chaleur.

-Merci, dit simplement Harry en prenant la fiole devant lui.

Il la regarda une seconde et fit ce qu'on lui demanda de faire. Comme prévu il ne sentit rien sinon une douce chaleur au creux de son ventre. Enfin il allait devenir le vrai lui. Antares Lestrange.

Et il le devint, petit à petit. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit qu'il grandissait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres puis il sentit des chatouillis sur son cou, signe que ses cheveux poussaient. Le reste resta flou, il savait que quelques choses par-ci, par-là changeaient mais il ne pourrait toutes les énumérées.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement. La première chose qu'il vit fut... rien du tout en fait. Il voyait tout flou. Il retira ses lunettes devenues à présent inutiles puis regarda devant lui. Il du légèrement baisser les yeux pour regarder ceux de sa mère, figée.

-Mère ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tu es magnifique Antares, tu es si beau.

Antares savait qu'elle voulait pleurer, le serrer dans ses bras comme le soir précédent. Mais il y avait un « étranger », une personne qui ne faisait pas partit de la famille Lestrange dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller comme elle le voulait, ça ne faisait pas partit de son éducation. Il se décida à lever ses pupilles vers son père.

Celui-ci ne tint pas compte de la présence du professeur Snape, il s'avança et, comme la dernière fois, l'amena contre lui. Antares remarqua qu'il faisait la même taille que lui, soit une tête de plus que sa mère.

-Bella a raison, tu es magnifique, mon portrait craché, termina-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne l'écoute pas, tu as tout d'un Black, dit sa mère avec une certaine fierté.

Antares rigola. Son tout premier vrai rire dans son vrai corps. Il ne pourrait se sentir mieux qu'à présent.

-Tu as finit tes recherches pour le polynectar ? Demanda la mère à Snape.

-J'y suis presque, j'aurai normalement terminé d'ici la rentrée de septembre, assura-t-il.

-Parfait Severus.

-Je vois que la potion a bien fonctionné. Je peux à présent m'en aller, dit-il en tournant les talons.

-Attendez ! Dit Antares.

Snape se tourna vers lui, le sourcil levé.

-Pourquoi me détestez-vous ?

Il y eut un silence, Severus le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme si il essayait de chercher quelque chose au fin fond de l'esprit de son élève.

-Ce n'est pas vous que je détestais, commença-t-il. Je détestais la lumière et tout ce qu'il s'y approchait de près ou de loin.

-Pourtant je n'étais pas le seul élève à faire partit de ce camp.

-C'est vrai, mais je m'étais particulièrement attaché à Lily Evans, pour moi c'était à cause de vous que Sirius Black l'avait tué.

-Ce n'est pas Sirius qui l'a tué, mais Albus Dumbledore, dit Antares calmement.

Les trois Lestrange purent voir Snape écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Et là, tout se passa vite pour Antares. Des barrières semblaient avoir été réduites en poussière dans l'esprit du professeur, aussi, le jeune homme pu y rentrer sans trop savoir comment.

Ce qu'il y trouva le laissa bouche-bée. Des souvenirs par dizaines déferlèrent sur lui. Quand il était petit et qu'il observait Lily Evans de loin, quand il commença à parler avec elle, lors de la répartition, lorsque les trois maraudeurs, ou plutôt James et Sirius s'en prenaient à lui... à présent il comprenait sa colère contre Harry Potter. Enfin il comprenait... rien n'excuse l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant ces cinq années à Poudlard. Il vit aussi toutes les réunions que Dumbledore avait fait en cachette avec l'Ordre du phénix. Toutes les révélations que Snape avait fait au vieux sorcier.

Soudain, il se sentit tiré violemment en arrière.

-Espèce de sale petit-, commença le professeur s'apprêtant à lancer un sort sur Antares.

-Severus ! Éloigne-toi tout de suite ! Cria Bellatrix qui avait déjà sortit sa baguette.

Rodolphus pointait la sienne sur la tête de Snape et Antares reculait le plus loin possible de l'homme en noir.

-Comment avez-vous fais ça Lestrange ?! Hein ? Comment ?! Hurla le professeur.

-Je... Je ne sais pas... Je..., essaya ledit Lestrange.

-Personne n'a jamais réussi à réussir un _Legilimens_ sur moi ! Alors comment avez vous fais ?!

-Il t'a dit qu'il ne le savait pas Severus, gronda le père.

Il était sur le qui vive, prêt à attaquer au moindre faux pas du maître de potions. Ce dernier reprit un peu de son calme et retrouva un visage neutre, celui qu'il avait toujours eut.

-Très bien, je dois m'en aller, dit-il.

-Nous allons devoir parler, Severus, dit Rodolphus en rangeant sa baguette mais restant sur ses gardes.

Le professeur ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Tout deux quittèrent la pièce laissant une mère encore énervée et un fils qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait derrière eux.

-Mère, je... Je vous assure que je ne voulais pas. C'est quand j'ai dis que c'était Sirius qui avait tué Lily que quelque chose a changé, je pouvais voir ses souvenirs...

-Tu es un legilimens, Antares, tu es arrivé à rentrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Severus est pourtant un très bon occulmens, il ne laisse normalement personne faire ça sur lui. Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Son enfance principalement. Et puis les réunions de l'ordre du phénix auxquelles il participait. Vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'il est du côté du Seigneur des ténèbres ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il te fait douter ? Demanda Bellatrix en le faisant asseoir sur le canapé, elle se mit à ses côtés.

-Il disait absolument tout à Dumbledore... Il avait vraiment l'ai d'être de son côté.

-Je vois, j'en parlerai au Lord, c'est promis.

Il y eut un court silence, puis Antares demanda d'une petite voix :

-Je peux voir à quoi je ressemble ?

-Oh, bien sûr ! Tiens, dit sa mère en invoquant un miroir.

Il se vit alors, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il avait les cheveux arrivants jusqu'en bas des épaules. Ils n'avaient pas changé de couleurs, restants d'un noir profond mais, à l'inverse, devenant lisses. Il passa à ses yeux d'un gris perle, les mêmes que ceux de son père. Il fut instantanément fier de les porter. Il avait pâlit, comme l'était sa mère.

Cette dernière se mit à ses côtés, il put voir qu'il avait, comme il s'en était douté, prit une bonne dizaine de centimètres.

-Heureusement que tes vêtements s'agrandissent au besoin, dit Bellatrix avec un sourire.

Antares en fit de même.

-Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

Il redevint sérieux.

-Je vous ressemble, mère.

-Oui Antares, tu as la beauté des Blacks, dit-elle en ramenant les cheveux de son fils en catogan. Ton père les avait comme cela quand il était à Poudlard d'après les photos que j'ai vu de lui.

-Vous avez des photos de vous à Poudlard ? S'étonna Antares.

-Nous n'étions pas dans la même année. J'ai 4 ans de plus que lui.

Le brun haussa les sourcils. Il allait dire quelque chose mais sa mère continua :

-Bien sûr je savais qu'il existait. Les Blacks et Lestranges font après tout partit des plus grandes familles de sang-purs d'Angleterre, nous nous étions aussi croisés lors de soirées ou dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Mais c'est lorsque notre lien d'âme-sœur s'est éveillé que j'ai vraiment fait attention à lui.

Antares continuait de sourire, il voyait sa mère avec les yeux dans le vague, sur une autre planète aurait-on dit. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées elle le regarda à travers le miroir.

-Ne te moque pas, Antares, toi aussi ça t'arrivera un jour, dit-elle en voulant prendre un air sérieux mais échouant lamentablement lorsque ses lèvres dessinèrent un petit sourire.

-C'est lors du 17ème anniversaire, c'est ça ?

-Si ton âme sœur a déjà fêté ses 17 ans alors oui, mais si c'est toi le plus âgé des deux, il faudra attendre qu'il ou elle ait 17 ans.

-D'accord… et si cela n'arrive jamais ? Et si je meurs avant que mon âme sœur n'ait 17 ans ? S'inquiéta Antares.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cela n'arrive que très rarement. La magie fait toujours en sorte que vous soyez réuni, dit Bellatrix.

Son fils hocha la tête, l'air grave. Puis un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses traits.

-Vous m'avez dit que vous avez des photos de vous à Poudlard ?

La mère eut un petit rire, voyant clairement où Antares voulait en venir.

-Nous avons quelques albums photos de notre jeunesse dans cette école oui.

-Pourrais-je les voir ?

Quand Rodolphus ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque à la recherche de sa femme et son fils, il faillit tomber par terre. Bellatrix et Antares étaient bien là, assis tous deux sur un canapé en cuir près d'une fenêtre. Tout aurait pu être parfait s'ils n'avaient pas eu un fou rire en le voyant arriver pour ensuite porter leur regard sur le livre sur leurs genoux et rigoler encore plus. Le père de famille s'approcha :

-Je peux savoir ce que me vaut cet accueil ? Demanda-t-il.

-On regardait les photographies de notre scolarité à Poudlard, gloussa presque Bellatrix.

Rodolphus n'avait pas vu sa femme dans cet état depuis bien longtemps.

-Je vois…

-Comment ça s'est passé avec Severus ? Dit la brune.

-On a eut une petite discussion lui et moi. Il ne dira rien de ton talent, Antares.

-Mon talent ? Répéta le fils.

-D'avoir réussi à faire de l'occlumencie sur Severus.

-Oh…

-Il est le deuxième meilleur occlumens que je connaisse après le Lord.

-Ton père a raison, dit Bellatrix. C'est extraordinaire ce que tu as réussi à faire.

-Il a du perdre sa concentration, marmonna Antares.

Rodolphus s'assit à ses côtés.

-Peut être mais tu as un don pour ça, dit-il.

Du côté des jumeaux Weasley, tout n'était qu'excitation et crainte. Après tout, leur mère pouvait être une véritable furie quand elle s'y mettait. A votre avis, pourquoi Ginny excellait dans le sort de _Chauve-furie_ ? Ce qu'ils allaient faire ressemblait fortement à une mise à mort prématurée, un acte suicidaire. Mais bon, il en allait de la vie de leur ami commun, Harry Potter.

Ils allèrent dans leur grenier, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller leur petit frère dont la chambre était juste au-dessus. La goule était là, en train de jouer avec les tuyaux de la plomberie. Elle était laide, pleine de pustules sur le visage et grognant à la place de parler. Parfait.

Il était encore tôt, personne n'était donc encore levé. Soudain, une boule de lumière blanchâtre se posa devant eux. La boule prit la forme d'un petit animal, une loutre pour être plus exacte. La voix de leur amie de Gryffondor se fit entendre :

« _C'est bon, on est arrivé dans le sud, mon adresse est 18 Rue du Général De Gaulle, Marseille, France_ ».

-Parfait ! Dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Ils étaient, depuis plus d'un an à présent, majeur dans le monde sorciers. Ils lancèrent un Petrificus Totalus sur la chose devant eux et la firent léviter entre eux. Ils descendirent les marches et allèrent vers la cheminée de la maison. Fred et George s'assurèrent une dernière fois que personne ne s'était réveillé et le premier entra dans l'entre avec la goule dans les bras. Il allait prendre de la poudre de cheminette quand son frère se figea.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Georgie ?

-Il lui faut un pyjama, je vais en chercher un, attends moi.

George transplana dans leur chambre, prit un haut et un bas et revint au salon du Terrier. Il le donna à Fred.

-Tiens, prends le et vas y, chuchota-t-il d'un air pressé.

-OK j'y vais, à toute à l'heure.

Fred arriva dans la cheminée des Granger quelques secondes plus tard avec la goule au bout de la baguette. Il fut accueillit par une Hermione en pyjama et aux cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais à cette heure matinale.

-Salut, chuchota-t-elle.

-Salut Hermione, je t'apporte ça, dit-il en faisant léviter la créature un peu plus haut.

La jeune fille regarda la goule d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-curieux.

-Mets la là haut s'il-te-plait, dans la chambre d'amis au fond du couloir à gauche.

C'est ce qu'il fit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller les parents de sa camarade.

-Bon aller, je te laisse, George va s'inquiéter sinon.

-Pas de soucis, encore merci Fred.

Ledit Fred lui fit un clin d'œil complice, prit de la poudre de cheminette dans un sac caché dans une des poches de son manteau et repartit au Terrier.


End file.
